JXHQ: The Exhibition
by thechokesonyou
Summary: When the Joker captures Batgirl, Harley can't help but feel a little jealous. When she goes to confront her Puddin' about it, he decides he'll just take it out on her, instead. And make the Bat Brat watch. The exhibition leads to weeks of manipulation, destroying what was once Gotham's defender and shaping her into something new. (VERY GRAPHIC. Not for the light of heart.)
1. Chapter 1

**This story is on the darker side of Joker and Harley's relationship. Please do not read if you're easily offended. This is very graphic and violent, and what some may consider perverse. I wanted to capture a more sadistic side of the Joker in this fanfiction. I often times write rough smut between Joker and Harley Quinn but this is a bit more complex. It isn't just rough sex, it's pure humiliation and debasement. There is exhibition/voyeur aspects and nonconsent. **

**I want to give a special thank to AMadLove for giving me a few little ideas for this and helping me along! You're amazing!**

"I'm starting to think you're not all that dedicated to the cause," The Joker growled. He was pinning the young redhead to the brick wall of an entrance way on top of the roof of the Gotham Merchant's Bank. Batgirl (or Barbara Gordon to the few who knew her secret identity) gritted her teeth as she tried to struggle out of the clown's grip. His hand was holding her jaw in a fierce grip, making her bones ache as he forced her head against the bricks. "Versus that of the Bat and the boy _wonder_," He purred into her ear.

She tried to respond, writhing against him uncomfortably. She shouldn't have done this. She'd known not to come out. Bruce Wayne was out of town and she hadn't heard from Dick since… She couldn't finish her thought as the Joker slammed his head against her forehead. She groaned loudly and he started to giggle, a vicious, painful sound that scraped her like shards of glass. "Boss!" A different female voice shouted from somewhere on the roof. The Joker growled, not taking his eyes off Batgirl in his grasp. "We've gotta go! Now!" The woman yelled. Batigrl was able to place the sound to that of Harley Quinn, the Joker's girlfriend. Maybe… Maybe he'd listen to her. Maybe he'd run away and let her go. The Joker hissed.

"Get the car, Harley," He demanded.

"But, boss -" She started.

"_Get the car!_" He roared. She squeaked in fear and then sprinted towards the door, heading inside and back down to the first floor to get the van. The Joker grabbed Batgirl by the cowl and dragged her exhausted and bruised body towards the fire escape to meet Harley on ground level. She struggled against his grip but he didn't relent, just dragged the girl with him, using a harsh grip. By the time they reached the ground, Harley and one of the henchclowns had pulled up with the waiting van, ready to drive. The Joker yanked open the back of the door and threw in the redhead, climbing in behind her and yanking the doors closed. As they shut, the van pulled out of the alley, towards the old hideout. The Joker laughed the entire drive.

**Harley knew she was supposed to stay away while her boyfriend was working. **She knew, though, that the mysterious Batgirl was in there, tied up, at her man's mercy and the thought rose unbidden jealousy into her. No other girl should hold his attention that way… A sense of worthlessness rose up inside her. Maybe he didn't want her as much as he wanted Batgirl.

She heard a female scream from behind the office door. Oh, god. What were they doing in there? She could have sworn she saw lust in his eyes as he pinned her against the wall earlier. Harley's stomach twisted. He wanted Batgirl. Horrible, awful, stupid Batgirl. Her restraint fell away. Storming into the door, Harley scowled, poised to scream at her boyfriend, but stopped in surprise. He _wasn't _touching Batgirl. Not like that, anyway. The Joker was looking at Harley with absolute wrath from in front of the victim. She was tied up tightly and J looked as though he had been pacing, a handful of darts in his hands. One was sticking out of Batgirl's leg, through the grey bodysuit. J was fully clothes, she realized, and so was Batgirl. The Joker's tie was loose around his neck and he'd discarded his coat and rolled up his sleeves, but he didn't seem like he was going to… Harley swallowed. How could she have thought… She'd betrayed her Puddin' by even assuming. Both Batgirl and the Joker were staring at her. Joker, in fury, and Batgirl, begging for her life. Harley backed up unconsciously. "Backing out now, Harl? After you so rudely interrupted our little… Soiree?"

"Mr. J," She whispered. "I…"

He walked up slowly, the darts gripped in his white knuckled fist. "We were just getting started Harley! If you wanted to be a part of it so bad…" His voice dropped many octaves and his head rolled forward to stare at her predatorily. "You could've just _asked._"

"Puddin'," She whimpered. "No, I'll go. I'm sorry," She said with a cringe as he moved forward again. Darting close, he grabbed her throat and pushed her up against the wall.

"A-ta-ta-ta," He sung, stroking her cheek with the fingers that were still holding the metal darts. "I think this could be fun." She whimpered, her eyes closing in fear and automatically snapping open again when the point of one of his darts slid down from her temple to her mouth, prodding her lips apart, sliding it across the top of her tongue. Her mouth was open in terror as he forced the dart slowly into her mouth, not too deep, but just enough to frighten her. He rocked his hips forward against her belly. She could feel the rock hard erection in his pants, throbbing against her. He was so hard. He was almost never this turned on… Her heart constricted when the thought of him getting aroused from torturing Batgirl… That was _her_ job.

Possessiveness swept through her and she suddenly had the urge to lay herself down on his desk and let him do anything at all to her, just to prove how much she loved him. He didn't need to torture Batgirl. He had his Harley to be rough with. She moaned gently as he started to slip the dart in and out, back and forth, never stabbing the back of her throat, but gaining speed, making her heart pound in terror. His grip was going to slip. He would stab it through the back of her neck. Tears pricked in her eyes, but she didn't resist him. He was leering down at her lustfully. The look in his eyes was pure spite and mordacity. With one swift move, he had her in his grip again and was spinning her backwards, towards his desk. He laid her down, pushing her legs apart and stepping between them, lowering down to stare at her in the eyes. Harley turned her head to look over at Batgirl. The redhead was tied up tightly, staring with bulging eyes at the display in front of her. J lifted the dart from Harley's mouth, inspecting the line of saliva that connected her lower lip to the metal. Then, he looked at Batgirl again, swinging it hard and precise. She growled in pain against her gag as it slammed into the muscle of her bicep and Joker grinned again, his teeth baring in a venomous smile.

Joker looked down into Harley's eyes once more, grinning that frightening smile that made her shudder with fear. He grabbed his knife from beside her on the desk and busied himself with slicing holes in her outfit, stripping her quickly of the material, occasionally knicking her skin and making her cringe, but she held back from crying out. She was saving her screams. She knew the worst was to come. "Baby girl," He cooed. "Pooh bear, you know… You know not to mess with Daddy when he's working. Or Daddy gets _very angry._" He enunciated every word with a violent thrust of his hips, speaking through his teeth. She whimpered. Finally he was able to rid her of her clothes, pushing her back on the desk so her head had no support and was limply hanging off the front, her breasts moving with the incline. She groaned at the strain on her neck.

From here, she realized, they both had a perfect view of the bound Batgirl. Harley tried to raise her head, desperate to get out of this position. Was he about to fuck her in front of their greatest female adversary? The humiliation was strong and overpowering. Batgirl didn't look any more thrilled than Harley felt.

The Joker giggled, taking off his tie and binding one ankle to one leg of the desk. She started to squirm but he grabbed her throat, pushing it hard backwards off the desk and the pain was almost unbearable, but she couldn't get enough air to scream. He walked around the desk, leaving her only for a moment with a harsh glare and then returned with the leftover ropes. Quickly, he bound her opposite leg, stretching them uncomfortably wide. Her tailbone was positioned at the opposite end of the desk, digging roughly into the corner of the wood. God, it hurt. With a frightened whimper, he wrapped a rope around each wrist and then yanked both ends under the desk, tying them underneath the wood. She couldn't hope to escape without breaking her arms, and maybe her neck. She was forced to either stare behind her at Batgirl, or strain her neck to keep it up. She didn't have the strength to raise her head. She knew that was his plan all along.

He walked around her in a circle, smiling, rubbing his chin. His shoes were tapping cheerfully on the tile. When he spoke, the voice was absolutely bone chilling. "What do you think, Bat Babe?" He sung. "Doesn't she look pretty like that?" Harley opened her eyes to see the Joker standing next to the redhead, grabbing her jaw and forcing her to keep her eyes on Harley. Batgirl growled against the gag in her mouth, trying to jerk her head away from his grip. He laughed again happily. His bony hands trailed over Batgirl almost sensually, making the ache in Harley's chest flare up again. His fingers grabbed a hold of the dart in her arm and Batgirl stared at him with a warning in her eyes. He pouted. "That looks like it hurts. Let me help," He cooed gently, before twisting it hard in her arm and yanking it out. She screamed, a hoarse, broken, muted sound. Harley cringed. The Joker's tongue flicked out to lick the crimson off the metal dart.

She didn't know if she was scared or thrilled that he was coming back to her. Harley hated that he focused his attentions on Batgirl, but she also was terrified of the idea of what he was going to do with her. His creativity in the bedroom was unlimited. Especially when he was mad.

She tried to lift her head to watch him as he stood between her open legs again. He tapped the winged end of his dart against her clit, hard, making her squirm uncomfortably. Grinning at her reaction, he slipped it down her sex and then back up, rubbing it over her hooded clitoris, making her whimper. "Do you like that?" He hissed in her ear. Suddenly a new cool object prodded her entrance gently.

"Mr. J," She whispered. "Please stop."

He didn't respond, just glared at her as he forced the mysterious object inside of her. She groaned loudly, her head falling back. When she opened her eyes, she flushed. She'd forgotten Batgirl was watching. The Joker started to fuck her hard with whatever it was he was holding, shoving it in roughly. It was uneven, not a smooth tube, and it raked against the insides of her sex painfully, but her body was lubricating the way quickly, aroused at having J inside of her - in any way, shape or form. Without warning he yanked the object from her cunt, making her scream. She lifted her head lazily to see him gripping the blade of his knife, the handle wet and glistening in the light. He'd been fucking her with the knife. "Well, it looks like you do!" He sung with a laugh. "You're wet for me already, baby. Oh, you flatter me." He bashfully waved a hand and then in the same move, violently grabbed her jaw and made her open her mouth. He forced the same warm handle into her mouth, and she cringed. He made her do this often, but it was different now… Someone else was watching. He slapped her cheek roughly until she started sucking on the knife obediently, cleaning it of her juices. She could feel the beginning of the blade resting against her lip. He smiled at her lovingly. "If the blade falls out of your mouth," He murmured, cocking his head to the side. "I'll fuck you with this part next." He flicked the metal hard, making the handle hit the back of her throat and she gagged. Her body rolled and arched off the desk as her body convulsed.

He grinned. Harley could've sworn the look in his eye was pure demonistic. "You know, ladies," He said, sitting on the edge of the desk beside Harley, stroking one of her breasts in his open palm, squeezing it and rolling the nipple solicitously in his fingertips. She couldn't help but feel her pussy contract as her juices started to flow again, feeling that familiar tingle in her loins. He knew just how to touch her, even when he wasn't paying attention. He had both of the girl's full attention now, in terror. "This isn't how I suspected the night would go." He switched to the other nipple, giving it the same treatment. Harley moaned, her head rolling back as her eyes closed. He giggled. "I do like this turn of events, though. Don't you, Bat Cutie?" He growled, pinching Harley's nipple at the same time as hard as he could. She bit down on the knife handle, grimacing in pain, moaning gutturally. She watched as Batgirl growled against her own gag, tried to break the binds holding her back. Harley couldn't help but notice that the small peaks of her nipples were poking against the soft gray of her bodysuit.

Harley blinked across the room, surprised by this. She was aroused, too. Oh thank god! It wasn't just her! But then fury filled her veins. The bitch shouldn't be lusting after another girl's man! Harley struggled against the ropes. She was going to give the Bat Bitch what she deserved.

Joker laughed viciously, filled with joy at the sight. "Harley, you aren't jealous are you?" He purred seductively, leaning down to nip her ear violently. She shook her head, angry at him for assuming, even though it was true. "Would you rather me tie _you_ up over there and have my way with the Bat Brat?" He saw the horror on both their faces and laughed, delightedly. She shook her head again, even more fervently. "Then, what's the problem?" He asked, cocking his head to the side, a look of absolutely fake concern on his beautiful face. Tears welled in her eyes and she tried to jerk her head away, but he grabbed her again, making her look at him. Finally, he was satisfied with her attention and grabbed the knife from her mouth, making her cough. "Don't you love me, Harley?"

She nodded softly, but it wasn't enough for him.

"Say it," He growled, standing up and walking to position himself between her legs, rubbing his erection against her swollen sex.

"I love you," She whimpered.

"Batgirl doesn't think you love me," The Joker snarled, rubbing against her harder, making her shiver. "Batgirl isn't convinced. Convince her, Harley, prove that you love me." He was begging, pleading, but she could see the humor in his eyes. She couldn't refuse him, though.

With a cry, she focused her eyes on Batgirl and yelled, "I love him, dammit! I love him more than anything! He's my air, my world, my everything. I love him, I love him, _IlovehimIlovehim…_" She was a pathetic, blubbering mess by the time she finished. Batgirl was staring at her with wide, open eyes, unable to move in the pure unadulterated horror at the entire situation.

Joker was grinning wantonly down at her performance, lust in every corner of his expression. Harley felt more tears wet her eyelashes. "She really does, Batty," He purred, staring at Harley. "She loves me so much, she'll let me do anything I want to her. She'd let me kill her if I wanted to." He wrapped a strong hand around her throat, slowly putting pressure on her windpipe. What if he did kill her? What if this was the night? She was so scared, so depressed and so madly in love. She didn't even refuse him when he started to strangle her. Asphyxiation was a big part of their relationship. It proved trust. Once she started seeing spots, he finally released her and she gasped for air, blinking furiously as her vision swimmed violet. When she finally focused again, she saw that Batgirl was staring at the show in disgust. "She's a good girl," The Joker said, stroking the soft pads of his fingers across her skin, raising a trail of goosebumps. She loved his praise, even if she was fearing for her life right now. It would be a good way to die, at the hands of the man she loved, proving just how dedicated she was to him to their enemy. Yeah, she would be okay dying right here. She didn't need to fear.

Not until she felt the metal blade pressing against her wet folds, sliding across her. She jumped, and before she could scream, he was shoving a fistful of something in her mouth. She whimpered against the gag, her jaw forced uncomfortably wide from the amount of… What? Tissues? She moved her mouth around them, feeling her saliva getting soaked up in the cotton. She gagged. The Joker grinned down at the image and she blushed in utter self-consciousness. She looked so open, so dirty, lax and dissolute. It was humiliating, and she hated the fact that it was making her clit ache with need and her fluids gush from her sex. She whimpered and he chuckled darkly. "Oh, Batgirl," He said sensually. "If only you could see what a mess she's making over here." Then, his head snapped up and he grinned, leaving the knife balancing on her mound and going to untie the captive. Batgirl's complaints and protests were muffled from the gag but Harley knew she was struggling, Joker laughing all the while. He dragged her to his large purple chair right in front of Harley and forced her down, using his knee to keep her from escaping as he looped the ropes around and around, keeping her wrists and ankles bound. He giggled and pulled the chair over to an angle. From here she'd have the perfect view of Harley's uncovered sex and everything the Joker planned to do to it. At least Harley didn't have to stare in her eyes anymore. The Joker skipped his merry way back to Harley, grinning and grabbing the knife. She flinched as he raised it, twirling it in his graceful fingers.

"What do you think, Bat Babe?" He asked, admiring Harley like she was a canvas and he was about to paint her. He tapped her stomach with his knife, dragging it down her thighs, up the lips of her pussy and around again, twirling by her nipples. He was so light about it that it didn't hurt her at all. It was just the terror of _what if it does? _Harley was holding her head up to stare at him with pleading eyes. He pouted back at her. "Do you want me to fuck you, Harley girl? Is that what you want?" Two of his fingers slid up her sex, plunging into her depths. She moaned gently as he pushed back and forth gently, getting his finger successfully coated in her juices. When he pulled his hand away, his index and middle fingers was covered in the substance. He wandered over to Batgirl, leaning down to grin at her viciously before slapping her hard with the same hand. Her head jerked to the side against the force and when he wandered back away, Harley saw that her cheek was marked with Harley's desire.

He tossed the knife down unceremoniously on the desk, leaning over Harley to stare into her eyes deeply. "Don't tell me this isn't what you've always wanted, baby. You're a born exhibitionist." His voice was so low that Batgirl wouldn't be able to hear it, but the whisper just made it all the more… Chilling. "You didn't know you needed pain, you didn't know how good it felt when I took away your air." As he spoke his hands slid around her skin, touching her, prodding her, making her glow. "I taught you these things. And now you _need _it. You need me to hurt you, to make you bleed for me."

On the last note he plunged the knife hard into the skin of her side and she screamed intensely against the gag, sobbing loudly as he gripped the knife still, even as it sunk into her flesh. He watched her reactions with gentle curiosity before yanking it back out. She was suddenly terrified. What if she bled out? How deep was the wound? Did his knife go all the way in? Did it puncture her vital organs? She suddenly felt faint.

He sucked the blood from the knife greedily like he was a starving man and it was a delicious steak. Then he walked around to her side to admire the wound, looking at it with lust. "Oh, baby," He said. "You're so wet." She stared at him and as realization dawned on her she started to writhe, only causing more throbbing waves of pain up and down her side and over her stomach. He giggled, leaning down to lick the blood from the edges of the stab wound. She moaned in pain, more tears spilling over. No. No, he couldn't be doing this… He moaned loudly, forcing vibrations through her body. His tongue circled the wound teasingly, flicking against certain spots, taunting her. He acted exactly how he would if it was her pussy.

He looked just as into it. Maybe more.

With a wink at her, he forced his tongue into the hole, lapping at the flesh and muscle like a dog, moaning and grabbing her hip to keep her still. He sucked the blood from her side hungrily, watching her the whole time. He didn't release her gaze once as he feasted on her wounded, bleeding flesh. Black spots clouded her vision. The pain… The pain was too much.

Sensing that she was about to pass out, he pulled his tongue from the wound and sighed, standing up, leaving her silently sobbing as more blood and saliva slipped down her skin. "You taste so good, baby," He purred, licking his lips. His face was stained with her blood. Harley lifted her weak head to watch him, remembering once again that they were not alone. Tears were streaming down Batgirl's cheeks, too. She was watching with pity and fear and sadness and Harley understood the expression well.

The Joker sighed happily. "I could use a drink. What about you girls? Thirsty, pooh? Bat Broad?" He shrugged at the lack of proper response and wandered over to the small cabinet a few yards away. He kept his best selection of liquor there, saved only for terrible nights when his plans were foiled by the Bat, or wonderful nights, where he outsmarted the entirety of Gotham. This was neither. It just showed how this night rated compared to others. Grabbing a glass and a bottle of Fireball Whiskey. He was so calm as he poured in a grateful amount of liquor and then tossed the lid behind him with a smile. "I doubt we'll need that!" He took a large swig from the bottle, tipping it back over his head and Harley watched as his throat moved while he swallowed. He didn't even flinch at the burn. He walked over to Batgirl and yanked the gag from her mouth (which Harley now saw was a pair, or multiple pairs of socks) and lifted the glass to her lips. She tried to scream or bite him, but he grabbed her jaw hard, forcing her mouth open and started to pour the rich orangey-brown liquid down her throat. She coughed, choking on the bitterness of the whiskey, gagging. While she struggled for air, the Joker cheerfully shoved the gag back in, tucking it in nicely. Batgirl was still gagging and retching as he came towards Harley.

"You won't bite me, will you, pumpkin pie?" He asked kindly. She shook her head wildly. _No, Puddin, _she thought. _Take the gag out. _Her jaw was aching. She was craving a swig of whiskey, herself.

He giggled. "I don't know, baby, I don't think I trust you. Besides…" He murmured, taking another long pull from the bottle. He chucked the scotch glass behind him and it shattered into a million pieces behind him. He looked so at ease, sauntering around the room with a bottle in his hands, a content gleam in his eyes. "There are dozens of ways to get drunk, baby doll."

She frowned. What did he mean? Why wouldn't he take out this damned gag?

"For example," He continued. She could see the way he was walking more openly now, his movements not as jerky. His eyelids were slightly worried. The alcohol was getting to him. Maybe he'd drink himself unconscious and she could get away… "Getting drunk off your eyes," He hissed, leaning over her and staring into her eyes coldly. Then he laughed, his breath smelling like strong, burning alcohol. "Kidding, darling! You'll get your fair share of the bottle," He said, waggling it above her. "I'm a sharing guy." With a grin of malice and lust, he started to tip the bottle over her stomach. She watched with wide eyes but it wasn't until she felt the first drop that she understood. A steady stream of Fireball poured down her skin and straight into her open, gaping wound. She screamed a blood-curdling shriek. He laughed, pulling the bottle back up and taking another drink. "What about you, Bat Babe?" He called. "Want a drink?"

Harley didn't bother to see Batgirl's response. She was still cringing in pain, moaning loudly, silent sobs racking her chest. The wound was already throbbing and bruising and the burning, festering pain of the whiskey made it one hundred times more intense. When Harley finally became coherent again, she looked up with watery eyes to see the Joker drinking the bottle away. When there was only enough for about one shot left, he turned his grin on Harley again. "What, baby?" He purred. "Want more?" She writhed in terror, pleading for mercy with her eyes, but he didn't make a move for the wound. Instead, his dark eyes slid from her eyes, down her breasts and landing on a stop on her still wet, warm pussy. He licked his lips. He wandered up slowly, staring at the mess between her thighs with lust and wonder. The bottle sloshed in his hand and he smiled at the sound, touching the lip of the bottle to her wet cunt. She shivered at the cold touch, staring at him with large eyes. Her pussy clenched shut, though she was dying to have him inside of her. _Dying, _She thought. She probably would, if he fucked her!

With another lick of his lips, he shoved the bottle forward, forcing the long top half inside of her. Lukewarm whiskey sloshed out of the bottle and into her depths. It was cold for a moment from the change in temperature and then she felt the burn again. It flared to life violently as more alcohol poured out into her. He was watching the different emotions flowing over her face. Pleasure, at being taken, pain from the burn, terror, want, lust, need, humiliation, love… It went on and on. He loved it.

His head snapped to the side and he saw the redhead, bound and watching the show with wide eyes. Her nipples were hard against the suit and she was clenching her legs together hard… Exactly like Harley did when she started to get wet. It threw him over the edge. He winked at her with a grin, ripping the bottle from Harley and throwing it to the ground. Shards of glass rained over the three of them, slicing them occasionally, but it wasn't enough to distract from what was now happening. The Joker yanked open his fly, taking out his massive erection and without giving anyone time to catch their breath, he slammed forward, stretching Harley's walls open, making her scream painfully. He growled in pleasure as he felt the burn of the leftover whiskey that was soaking into her skin and the walls of her sex. It was painful but the pain only made it seem better. He forced his hips into her faster, and she moaned, tears welling up again in her eyes.

With every thrust her head banged against the corner of the desk, jarring her skull and making her head swirl. Her neck was aching, her jaw bruised and her mouth dry from screaming and the moisture being sucked up into the cotton in her mouth. He pounded her hard, turning around to watch as Batgirl stared at them in awe and terror and shame as he knew she was feeling it, too… She was wet. And she hated herself for it. The thrill he felt at the realization drove him mad and he fucked Harley harder and harder until finally his orgasm roared up hard. Right before it hit him, as it grew into an amazing world-shattering climax, he grabbed Harley's hips and shoved two fingers into the bleeding hole on her side. She screamed against the gag, and the sound was music to his ears. Her skin was wet and tight around his finger, the wound throbbing with her heart beat. It wasn't terribly deep, just to the first knuckle of his fingers and he pushed them back and forth gently inside. She sobbed hard, her breasts pushing up to him and he grinned. Raising his fingers to his mouth he sucked the flowing, hot blood off his skin and that did it. He turned his head up toward the ceiling, his lips parting with a moan as his seed shot into her womb, mixing with her fluids and the burning whiskey. As he finished, he leaned forward, resting his head between Harley's breasts, both of them sweaty. He looked at Batgirl with a sly smirk, his eyes hooded and satiated. A slow chuckle started to rise in his chest, growing into an all out cackle. His shoulders shook with mirth as he felt Harley contracting around his softening member and saw Batgirl's eyes watering with reluctant tears.

Nothing would make him happier.

Except maybe another bottle of whiskey.


	2. Chapter 2

_Bone white fingers - a crippling pain as a knife stabbed into her side - furious pounding - a curse, a scream - Batgirl watching the show in horror - the burn of alcohol. _Harley woke up shaking and in a cold sweat. A nightmare, she told herself. Just a nightmare, that was all it was. She swallowed fiercely, pushing herself up on wobbly arms. As her torso stretched, white hot pain flared right underneath her ribs. She choked, coughing at the angry pain. "Oh, god," She hissed, tears pricking. She flipped the blankets off, revealing her stripped body. A red two inch long line marred her skin. She touched the thick scab and yanked her hand back, cringing in pain. It wasn't a nightmare. It was real. It was one of the worst nights she'd ever had with him.

She slowly got her legs over the mattress and buried her face in her hands. Slowly, she crawled her way out of bed, walking towards the bathroom. She groaned as she looked at her reflection. Her eyes were bloodshot, the left side of her face a mosaic of bruises in a multitude of colors. Her hair had been yanked from it's pigtails last night in the Joker's fury. She frowned at her sad reflection. Deciding that feeling pity for herself was not the answer, she splashed some water on her face and grabbed two hairbands, moving to pull her blonde hair up, her arms aching harshly. Pouting unconsciously, she grabbed some underwear from the drawer and a t-shirt, walking from her bedroom towards the stairs. "Well, good morning, pooh," She heard her puddin' say cheerfully from downstairs.

She grimaced at the sound, remembering his harsh words last night and his evil laugh filled with malice as he abused her. The ache between her legs throbbed in response. "Good morning, Mr. J," She whispered, grabbing her arms and rubbing the goosebumps away.

"I brewed a fresh pot of coffee for you, my dear," He said solicitously, wandering to the edge of the stairs to greet her. As she approached, he grabbed her by the waist and smiled down at her, his gorgeous green eyes smiling down into her blue ones. She shivered under his watch, but she didn't find the mordacity she thought she would. "Come, baby." He kissed her lips softly, sweetly and then took her hand, pulling her along with him. Her eyes were wide with confusion. After last night she would have assumed he… She hiccuped, her eyes pricking, but she kept her emotions in check. She didn't want to give him any reason to be upset with her again. He picked her up, setting her down gracefully on the counter and then moving to get her favorite mug and fill it up with coffee.

A bottle of pills stood next to the pot, the title **Ibuprofen **printed clearly on the label. He popped out two pills and then handed them to Harley, setting the coffee down, too. He smiled gently, tapping her cheek. "Thank you," She murmured hoarsely.

"You know, pooh, I do need to thank you for last night," He said nonchalantly, one hand on either side of her legs, watching as she threw the pills into the back of her throat and then washed it down with the strong coffee. She furrowed her brow at him, not understanding. His head cocked to the side as he watched her. "I really needed that. I was pretty angry with you, baby." He smiled at her and she looked down at her lap. He frowned, his red lips pulling down unhappily. He grabbed her chin in his rough fingers and pulled her up to look at him in the eyes. "But I'm in a good mood now, pumpkin pie."

"I'm sorry, Daddy," She whispered, tears welling in her eyes.

"Aw, baby, sweetie," He cooed, wrapping her in his strong arms. "Sh, sh, sh. You don't know how much it means to Daddy that you're so cooperative when he's upset."

"I love you," She murmured, pressing her lips into the warm skin of his collarbone. He smelled like cologne and his natural musk, coffee and light sweat. It was a beautiful smell and she closed her eyes, burying her face into his shoulder. She was glowing under his praise and solicitousness. He stroked her hair back gently as he rocked her. "What happened to…?" She asked quietly in the fabric of his shirt. Tears welled up in her eyes again.

"She's still tied up, baby. And she'll stay that way till we get bored of her."

Harley swallowed. "I thought you… And her…" She felt so awful that the thought had even crossed her mind the previous night. What a horrible girlfriend shew as.

He shook his head and then rested his chin on the top of her head. "I'm a one woman loon," He purred. "Besides! You know you're the only one whose engine Daddy really wants to rev up," He whispered down to her, her hair blowing around from his breath. She grinned, kissing his neck. She loved him so much. She loved him more than anything, and she was the only one who could ever give him what he needed. Like last night… Batgirl never would've let him, never would have taken that. Harley wanted to escape, she always did, at first. But she couldn't deny that the way he'd had his way with her was incredibly erotic. Her juices began to flow again as she thought of how he fucked her pussy with the handle of his knife.

"I kinda liked it," She said in a muffled voice into his shoulder. He didn't move as she spoke, listening to her intently. "When you used your knife down there." Her ankle slid up the back of his leg seductively but shyly. He slowly started to chuckle.

Looking down at her and cupping her jaw gently, matching his fingers with the bruises from the previous night, he growled in a low, sexy voice, "Naughty little thing. Maybe we'll just have to give the Bat Brat another show." Harley squeaked in fear but also longing when she felt the hard shaft of his cock against her. He smirked down at her and she blushed, biting her bottom lip and his jaw slackened with lust.

"I'd be okay with that," She said quietly.


	3. Chapter 3

**chapter 3**

Barbara Gordon had been tied up for over twenty-four hours. She hadn't been fed, been able to use the bathroom and the only thing she's had to drink was a sip of lukewarm whiskey. Her throat was burning, and her muscles ached even more. Especially the few spots where the Joker had used her as his personal dart board. She had to thank Harley, though. The torture had been cut short thanks to her disruption… In a way.

She was still in shock from the events of the previous night. At first, it had started off as fear for her life… Eventually that faded into fear of the tortures bestowed upon her. And even that was not as bad as the things she was forced to watch. Why did Quinn stay with him? Why did she give herself to him like that, knowing the horrors that were in store for her? Barbara couldn't stop thinking about when he'd stabbed her and… And licked the blood straight out of the wound. It was such a sensual act but so perverse. He'd made a new hole just to play with. Barbara shuddered violently. Then, there was the whiskey, poured heavily over the burning, bleeding wound, making Harley shreik in pain. Not to mention the knife, the humiliation of being splayed out like that, being forced to confess her undeniable love to the madman that fucked her in front of their nemesis. He was a _monster. _She'd always known that, of course, but it was different now. She'd seen another side of him. He wasn't just a murderer with a sick sense of humor, not just a theif, or a clown, he was… A pervert. A rapist. A disgusting creature. As she thought those words, they sounded wrong even to her. Yes, he was perverted, yes he was disgusting. But was he a rapist? She knew that Harley must endure that treatment consistently, and yet she stuck around. Maybe she… Maybe she actually liked it. Maybe she liked being treated that way.

There were a few moments last night that she'd looked as though she were in heaven.

Her question was answered moments later when Harley skipped into the office, smiling and humming. Barbara watched with wide eyes as the chipper blonde approached her. "Morning, Bat Brat!" She said, stopping in front of her and putting her hands on her hips. She winked. "Fun night last night, huh?" Her attitude had done a complete 180. Batgirl flinched away as the blonde extended a gloved hand towards her and she pursed her lips in irritation. "I'm taking out the gag, toots," She said, rolling her eyes and grabbing Batgirl's face in a thin but strong hand, yanking out the roll of wet socks and grimacing in disgust. She chucked them behind her back, not paying attention to where they landed. Harley bent down, grabbing a water bottle that Barbara hadn't noticed she'd brought in. She screwed off the cap and then raised it to Batgirl's lips, letting her drink a long pull. "I'm sure the taste in your mouth ain't great. That whiskey was strong!" She giggled. "Plus I doubt Mr. J's socks taste very good." The perky blonde bit her lip and shrugged. "Oh well! I'll be back for ya later. Mr. J will see you now," Harley purred, twirling around, her pigtails flipping happily as she jumped into a backspring from the room. Batgirl watched with terrified eyes. The Joker would be here soon.

With the gag gone, Barbara moved and stretched her jaw freely, trying to ease the pain in her bones and muscles without much luck. It was difficult to swallow. Her mouth was so uncomfortably dry. In fact, everything was uncomfortable. She'd been left in this chair all night. her legs uncomfortably pulled back underneath it, her shoulders aching from the strain and her neck was absolutely killing her. After the Joker had finished his _performance _last night, Harley had passed out and while the Joker giggled, he sawed off her ropes with the same knife he'd cut and fucked her with earlier, carrying the limp girl to bed after blowing a sarcastic kiss at Batgirl. Then he'd shut off the light and closed the door.

She hadn't gotten any sleep.

Now she had the news that he was returning for another round, and she highly doubted it would be a repeat of the previous night. This time, the real torture would begin. As soon as she heard tapping footsteps coming her way she straightened, her spine tensing and her teeth gritting. The door opened with a slow creak. "Honey, I'm _home!_" He sang joyfully as he strided into the room. Batgirl bared her teeth at him and he giggled. "Oh, Bat Babe, it isn't really a good idea to try and threaten from your position, now is it?" He asked and as he walked up, he flicked a harsh finger against the throbbing bruise in her arm where he'd lodged and twisted the metal dart in her muscle.

She groaned loudly and the look on his face was pure malice, joy, hatred and pleasure. It was a strange and very frightening combination. It was one of the first times he'd heard a sound of her pain since she'd been here and he was savoring it. He moaned out an appreciative _mmm _in response and then grabbed a metal folding chair from against the wall and dragged it towards her, propping it backwards and sitting down, leaning his arms and chin on the back of the seat, staring at her. "You know, last night could've been a lost worse. But Harley, that little doll had to come step in… I'm not saying I didn't enjoy it. I _really _did. Now we just have some catching up to do. Make up for lost time, eh?" He asked in a conversational tone. She swallowed loudly.

"Why don't you just take off my mask, see who I am and kill me already? How does any of this benefit you?" She barked finally. The Joker raised an

eyebrow, seemingly surprised at her outburst.

"How would revealing you and killing you benefit me?" He asked, outraged. "At least like this we can have some fun." He tilted his head forward and raised his eyebrows twice in quick succession. She grinded her teeth loudly. Of course he wouldn't make it easy on her. Why did she even think? His index finger reached out and slid under her chin, pulling up her face to look him in the eye. "Aren't you _excited?_"

"I'll kill you for this," She hissed.

"Strong words coming from Gotham's defender! What happened to not killing? Wouldn't your mentor be a little… _Put off?_"

Barbara shook her head, narrowing her eyes. "I don't care. This is personal now."

"You know, as much as I like your sass, I think I might have to shut you up again. What do you think, doll? Gag again? Needle and thread?" Then he grinned wildly, leaning over the chair and grabbing her mouth, forcing her to open wide. The small blade of a pocket knife whipped out and stroked her tongue. "Or maybe… We can just cut this out. It seems like it gets you into _trouble_."

Batgirl was staring at him with large, frightened eyes, tensed in fear. He tapped the knife against her tongue, and she tasted the irony metallic taste, only hightening her terror.

"What? Nothing to say now?" He asked.

She continued to defiantely stare back, not willing to give him the satisfaction of begging for mercy. She would not beg for her life. She'd take whatever he gave her with dignity, and if she got out alive, she'd make him suffer for it. She knew that as Batgirl she shouldn't be feeling these things, but it was impossible not to.

He needed to die.

"Mr. J!" A happy, sing-song voice called.

"Yes, my dear?" The Joker asked, still staring at Batgirl intently.

Harley skipped in, smiling at her boyfriend adoringly. "Hiya puddin'. The boys are headed back to the bank. Half of the money was stashed a couple blocks away."

"Wonderful," He chuckled. "Have a seat, baby doll. This is gonna be fun."

Harley squealed in delight, walking up to him and wrapping her arms around his neck, planting a kiss on his cheek. He was still staring at Batgirl, delighting in the attentions of his girlfriend. Batgirl was made sick by the display. She sat herself down on the edge of Joker's desk, crossing one knee over the other. The Joker finally took the knife from her mouth and patted her cheek with the wet blade. "I won't cut out your tongue today," He said. "It's a bit too much fun! Besides, there's so many fun things to do with it." Batgirl grimaced, looking back and forth from the malice in the Joker's eyes to the lustful eyes of Harley, staring at her boyfriend. She didn't understand! How could she look at him that way after what he did to her yesterday?

A dark part of Barbara's subconscious rose up and whispered, _Maybe he's a really good lay. _She almost gagged for thinking such a thing. It wasn't unlikely, though, that was the scary part. She'd seen everything yesterday, including his… Manhood. She hated to think the word. He was big, though. Very big. And his monstrous erection was almost beautiful in a way, a strange, dark way. Maybe _that's _why Quinn stayed with him. _Stop it, Barbara! What is wrong with you? _She screamed in her head. Suddenly, her head was grabbed by hard hands and the Joker's forehead was slamming into hers. She groaned, her vision blurring and she felt a wet warmth on her scalp. She was bleeding underneath the cowl. The Joker was giggling, but as Barbara's vision started to adjust, she saw him backing away with a flourish and Harley stepping up, hip cocked out and smirking, a large white and red baseball bat over her shoulder. "Batter up!" She said and then winked, slamming the baseball bat into Barbara's knee caps, making her scream. The pain didn't last too long though, because the next thing she knew, the bat was slamming into her face.

"**I'll kill you both," **Batgirl moaned, her head falling to the side. She blinked harshly, trying to figure out her surroundings, when she heard Harley's happy squeal. She groaned again, dropping her head back onto a hard surface.

"Well! Look who finally decided to join the party!" Harley sang. Batgirl grimaced up at her and Harley pursed her red lips. "Now come on, toots, that's no way to treat your host." Harley wandered closer and trailed her fingers across Barbara's leg as she circled her. That's when she realized.

Barbara's head snapped up to look at her strapped down body. She was no longer in the chair in the office. Now she was tied to a large king bed. The window was spraypainted black to keep out the natural light and the room was uncomfortably dark. She could only see the slightest shillouette of Harley. Was the Joker around? What was happening? She tried to wriggle against the ropes holding her down but they didn't budge at all. She was distracted by Harley, most. The perky blonde's fingers were still sliding up and around Batgirl's body, up her thigh, her arm, her shoulder, touching her red hair and back down the other side. What was she _doing? _Barbara was terrified when she thought that maybe she was being seductive. No. She was probably just doing it to terrify her.

"You know, pooh," The Joker's voice finally said, and Batgirl froze uncomfortably, staring at the ceiling. "I think she looks a little steamed." Harley giggled and before Barbara could realize what was happening, a knife sliced up her torso, cutting the fabric of her outfit, straight up to the Bat insignia curving over her chest. Barbara went to speak, unhappily realizing that the gag had been replaced. She growled, a muted, demonic sound.

"I think you're right, Pud'. Don't worry Bat Bitch, we'll help ya out." Harley yanked roughly on the fabric, making it tear against her limbs. Now all that was covered were her arms, the top of her neck and chest, and her legs. Her entire torso was bare, the fabric recoiled away underneath her. The Bat symbol was still strategically placed between her breasts which both fell to the sides, heaving with every breath she took. This could not be happening! What were they planning on doing? She didn't ever assume that this torture would be put on her. Of course, she assumed they'd make her suffer, but this?

This was just cruel.

The Joker had somehow entered the room without her knowing and his finger stroked her sweaty hair back from her neck. "Little Batgirl, always getting yourself into trouble. I don't know what Batsy was thinking, recruiting you. You're what? Just turned twenty? If that? You're so young. So innocent and inexperienced." Then his mouth was beside her ear, hissing in a low breathy voice. "Don't worry, Bat Babe. _We'll catch you up._" In her fury she started to buck against the restraints and the rope brushed against her skin, burning her with every move, making her eyes fill with tears.

Another pair of fingers, a warm and smaller pair teasingly flittered over the skin of Barbara's stomach, making her jump once again. The Joker giggled evilly against her ear, raising goosebumps across her body. "Do I give you chills, darling?" He asked, his voice sarcastic and cruel. Everything he said and did was an insult.

Harley giggled too, hers much more musical, but still frightening in the tinge of insanity you could hear. "Oh, Mr. J," She sighed. "I think she's enjoying this."

The Joker laughed again, standing up straight and leaving Barbara alone as he stepped back. Apparently he didn't go far. A moment later, a silk tie was being wrapped around her head, keeping her eyes blocked. Then the lights turned on, and a blinding redness came through the two slits on either end of the blindfold. Barbara blinked. She was blind again. She heard a faint whispering from somewhere in the room, but was unable to pinpoint exactly where it was coming from. The sense of absolute helplessness was almost suffocating. Finally, she heard Harley say, "I do, too!" Her voice was highly offended.

"And how would you know that?" The Joker growled, and then there was a quiet thump. He'd probably cornered her against the wall.

"Uh," Harley hesitated. "I mean, I can just mimic what you do…?" She tried to laugh off whatever it was that she said but Joker wasn't buying it.

"Young lady, you'd better spill the beans," He growled. "Or I'll tie you up and make you watch me do it."

She whimpered. "Ivy's been… Giving me lessons?" She phrased it like a question. The Joker snarled.

"You'd better hope your houseplant keeps her distance from me for a while," He purred in a dangerous voice. Barbara was desperate to know what was going on. She figured they were talking about Poison Ivy. Who else? It was Harley's best friend, her second partner in crime. It was quiet for a minute and then she heard Harley giggle, mixed with the sound of a throaty growl on the Joker's part. When Harley moaned, Barbara almost wretched. The Joker giggled. "I don't think she likes hearing us play, baby."

Harley laughed. "She just feels a little left out, is all." The bed shifted in front of Barbara and the redhead tried to wriggle free of her constraints. She only stopped when she heard the Joker chuckle. She didn't even want to imagine what she looked like, naked, writhing away from the bindings. She sniffled as tears wetted her lashes. Those same fingers slid up and down her stomach again, sliding over her rib cage and then up to her chest and Barbara growled uncomfortably against the gag. Her jaw was already aching, her sinuses getting stopped up from the trouble breathing. When a hand softly cupped her breast, she whimpered, ashamed of herself for showing weakness. But this was just too much. It was Harley touching her, she knew. The touch was too dainty and soft to be the Joker. She didn't know which was worse - if he was touching her, or him watching his girlfriend do it for him. She imagined him leaning against the wall somewhere in the room, jaw slack and eyes hooded as he watched Harley winking and blowing him kisses as she groped their enemy, his pants tenting in his pleasure. She whimpered again at the humiliation. She prayed they'd kill her after this. She wouldn't be able to live with herself after all of this.

Harley slowly began squeezing her breast in her palm, the thumb stroking lazily over the nipple, watching it harden underneath her fingers. Barbara knew it was useless, but she couldn't just sit here and take it. She once again tried to buck Harley off of her, only resulting in a harsh backhand across her already aching jaw. The two sensations were impossibly strange together, one the sting of pain on her face and the gentle touches on her sensitive nipples. When Harley finally lowered her mouth to her and took the same hard nipple into her mouth, sucking sweetly on it, Barbara could've screamed. It was… It was nice. It was torture. How could something be both? She was cringing against it, trying to force away the pleasurable thoughts, but she couldn't help thinking of how Harley had been so wet yesterday when she'd been forced to be an exhibitionist. And now, she was in the same situation. Her loins tingled gently and her other nipple slowly started to peak. Why did this arouse her? She hated herself for this. It was absolutely humiliating.

Harley's talented mouth slowly slipped away from her breast, cupping the nipple and releasing it over and over again in a torturous rhythm that she thought would drive her crazy. Harley flicked her tongue against the tip of it and Batgirl whimpered. She hadn't had any of this done to her in so long. "I think she likes it," A harsh male voice cooed from the invisible room and Barbara suddenly remembered he was there, watching her internal struggle. Give in to the pleasure and hate herself forever? Or defy it and still be haunted by the same events? It wouldn't matter either way. She couldn't stop this from happening. Harley giggled against her breast before her mouth started to trail gently down her stomach. She didn't understand why she was being so gentle. When they first had stripped her, she'd imagined violent metal sex toys, rape, insults… But this may have even been worse. Because it felt so damned good. Poison Ivy was a good teacher. Harley's fingers slid down between Batgirl's legs, sliding up and down her damp folds and she heard Harley breathe in loudly.

"Mr. J, she's wet," Harley sang happily, her voice lustful. The Joker giggled, but that was his only response. God, she hated him so much. The tip of Harley's forefinger circled the very edge of Barbara's pussy, just enough to drive her crazy. With anyone else, she would be bucking her hips forward, wanting that finger buried inside of her, but with Harley she couldn't. She wouldn't.

She wanted to. With a sigh of pleasure, Harley pushed in her finger, stroking her inner walls softly. Batgirl's pussy clenched down on that single digit and her nose flared in anger that her body was being so easily manipulated. Harley leaned over her victim, her chest pressing into hers, and she realized that Harley's top had been removed. Her breasts pushed up against Barbara's and Harley seemed to enjoy the feeling because she pressed down slightly harder. "Mm," Harley whimpered. Harley's tongue darted out to lick Barbara's' lips. They were stretched wide open from the gag so Harley didn't bother trying to kiss her, just seductively stroking her lips with the tip of her warm tongue. Finally a second finger began to prod against her entrance and the lubrication made the way easy for her. It slid in comfortably and Harley began to speed up, not making it painful, but just the right speed. Batgirl could have strangled her. Why was she the one to bring her this pleasure? Why did it have to be her?

Harley dropped her opposite hand down between her legs too, stroking the inside of her thighs before her thumb began to slide up her pussy lips. Gathering wetness on her thumb, she began to part the lips and push back the hood of her clitoris. Barbara flinched as Harley revealed her most sensitive body part to the cool air, her heart pounding at the thought of what they could do to it. Harley rubbed her thumb in a slow circle around the small button, making Barbara jerk against the ropes, a painful moan escaping her throat, making her chest contract in sadness. She couldn't hide her pleasure forever.

"Oh, you like that?" Harley purred, her high voice whispering the naughty words in Batgirl's ear. Her thumb stroked the skin around her clitoris again, never touching the direct surface of it, but letting her thumb graze it with every pass. Barbara bucked again as it sent a jolt of electricity up her spine. If she kept this up, Barbara knew she would eventually come. She swallowed hard and tried to think of things that would make her arousal dissipate. _Gotham getting bombed. Dick dying. _That one hurt a little bit too much. _Dad getting shot on the job. _The thoughts were killing her, but it was helping. The more she thought about terrible things, the less she focused on Harley's ministrations.

She sucked in a hard breath through her nose when a large, calloused palm grabbed her throat and slowly but surely began to apply pressure. "I can tell you're trying to resist," The Joker whispered in her ear. Harley was still pumping her fingers in and out of her sex. She was still wet, but she wasn't getting any wetter, and it was becoming slightly more difficult for Harley to move her fingers. Barbara was gritting her teeth. "Isn't Harley doing a good job?" He purred, squeezing harder on her throat. She began to gag, unable to speak, to breathe, to stop him at all. That helplessness combined with Harley touching her clit and pussy made her start to sob, but she couldn't get the air out. Instead, it was dry heaves as tears ran down her face and soaked the tie around her eyes. "Give in, doll," He continued. His voice was low, and almost sharp as a blade, but it was also melodic. She'd never realized how hypnotic he was when he spoke, and now she understood. "You know it's what you want. I can see it, clearer than you can. You lead a life of fear and violence, always serious and sad that you know you can never truly stop the crimes that plague your city… So why not?" He cooed. "Why not give in to pleasure for once?"

Slowly, as he whispered in her ear, her body began to relax. At the very same moment, his hot mouth closed around her nipple, pulling it with his wet tongue and lips. She moaned loudly, the sensations and emotions too intense all of a sudden. Her juices began to flow, and as much as she hated all of them, even herself in that moment, she couldn't resist anymore. Not as Harley began to stroke her clit quickly, her two fingers curling inside of her and stroking her inner walls, and Joker consumed one of her most sensitive places with his tongue. He was rougher than Harley, and she liked it that way. She needed it that way, to snap her out of her denial, because it was too painful to resist.

When his teeth started to graze her skin, biting down so gently but so suddenly… Her climax started to build.

"Look at that, Mr. J," Harley said before dipping her head and scooping up the other nipple in her mouth.

"That's pretty," J murmured and kissed Barbara's nipple again, his tongue swirling. She knew they were talking about her submission, her humiliating surrender. It's what they wanted, because they knew it was what would hurt her most. She shut out those thoughts and as the Joker yanked out the gag and forced her mouth to his, Harley pinched her clit just hard enough in between her index finger and thumb, Barbara screamed into the Joker's mouth, whimpering and writhing against them and the ropes, her come flooding out across Harley's hand as her body finally began to settle. Her pussy continued to contract around Harley's fingers as she collapsed. The Joker let her mouth go, tapped her lower lip playfully and then forced the roll of socks in between her lips again.

As she gasped for air through her nose, she felt both of them move from the mattress. The door closed and she was left alone in darkness.

**My original intent for this story was for it to be a one-shot but it seemed like it got a lot of support and requests for more, so I think I'll keep going, if you all want! I really love writing this story. The entire concept makes me happy. I'm a big BDSM/Humil/Nonconsent kind of person and so this is my forte. But anyway, please review guys, you make me happy as hell. **


	4. Chapter 4

**chapter 4**

As the Joker and Harley fled the room, the Joker was grinning wickedly, holding his girlfriend's hand as he pulled her out with him. She was clutching her top in her other hand and taking advantage of the situation, he shoved her against a wall as soon as they were out of earshot, pinning her body with his. Her lips were parted, breathing hard as she stared up at him, her breasts pressing against his chest with every breath. He grinned down at her, leering as he surveyed her body. As he pinned her wrists up on the wall, she dropped the clothing in her hands and the Joker growled his approval, switching her wrists to one hand while the other pinched one of her hard nipples, making her moan and drop her head back. "Daddy's awful proud of you, ya know," He said, rocking his hips forward. She felt his erection against her belly and her pussy twitched in response, but she was hesitant.

"Daddy?" She whispered, biting her lip and looking at him from under her lashes. "Did you… Like kissing Batgirl?"

He stared at her for a moment, her nipple still squeezed in his fingers, and then finally he said, "Baby, we've already had this discussion! Come on, pooh," He purred, grabbing her bottom and pulling her onto him. "She hates me. That's why I did it. You were doing so well, but I thought it'd be a good finishing touch… Imagine how much it's _killing her_ right now," His voice was a seductive whisper and Harley shivered.

"Well," She said, quietly. "When you put it like that…" One of her hands fell to his erection, stroking it in her open palm, making him exhale loudly.

"Ya know," He said, lifting one leg over his hip and then the other, carrying her towards the couch. "I was pretty upset when you told me that your, uh, little plant and you have been _gardening _behind my back." Her spine tensed as he spoke, but he went in a completely different direction. "But I kind of enjoyed the show tonight…" She giggled.

"Ivy says I'm pretty good with my hands now," She said, batting her lashes at him as he lowered the topless jester to the couch.

He grinned wildly. "How's that tongue of yours?"

"I dunno, Daddy, let's test it out," Harley whispered. She loved how he was being right now. He was more affectionate, more vocal and friendly than usual and she knew it was because they were bonding over the events of the past two days.

Pushing her back against the couch, he kneeled on the floor, starting to pull her pants off, one leg at a time. She was watching him with parted, wet lips, staring at him with lust as he stripped her. "I'll take you up on that offer, pooh… But right now, Daddy's gonna reward his little girl." Harley shivered again and let her legs splay open for him. It wasn't enough. He grabbed her knees and forced her legs up on the couch, giving him full access to her wet cunt. She could've came just from looking at him. He hardly ever did this… And he was so _good _at it, it was almost inhuman. Oh, her man knew just what to do with his tongue. That being said, he dived in greedily, not wasting time with foreplay, and his tongue dug into her quickly. She moaned loudly, grabbing his head and tried to pull him closer, making him laugh as he licked her. His shoulders shook with mirth and the vibrations of his laughter just added to her pleasure.

"Oh," She whimpered. "_Oh,_ Mr. J," She moaned in a low voice, thick with lust. He shivered gently, loving when she called him that. His cock twitched in his pants. He dragged it out as long as he could, but her hands were insistent and he knew where he needed to go next. But he wasn't slow about it. He sucked her clit into his mouth with earnest, looking up into her eyes as he licked the swollen button and she writhed in pain and pleasure. "It's too much," She gasped. "Please, Mr. J… Go slow-_oh!_" His tongue flicked against her clit as two fingers disappeared inside of her and began to manipulate her swollen pussy. It was almost pathetic how quickly she came. Warm sticky cum leaked onto the Joker's face and he pinched her nipples hard as he continued licking her clit, not giving up until he'd drained her of everything she was worth. She was twitching and gasping, moaning quietly at little aftershocks when he finally released her, wiping his mouth off on the back of his wrist.

"That's my girl," He purred to the exhausted woman curled up on the couch. She fluttered her eyelashes at him, smiling at him lazily and he winked, walking away towards the kitchen. His cock was still hard in his pants, but he ignored it, wanting to save everything he had for the perfect moment. As he filled a glass up with water and drunk it down quickly, he realized just how perfect this opportunity was. His options were limitless. And it was all thanks to… Well, Harley. His nose twitched, but it was true. If she hadn't barged in, he'd probably still be throwing darts at her, or maybe already killed her and taken off that damn mask. He was glad he hadn't. It wasn't really what he wanted. He'd never truly cared about who was beneath the cowls. He just wanted to have fun. A slow smirk grew on his red lips. Oh, he'd have some fun alright.

As he headed towards the stairs to go to their bedroom, he draped a blanket over his naked girlfriend, just in case the henchclowns came home anytime soon. When he got upstairs, he grabbed a deck of cards and began to set up the outline for a game of Solitaire. As he played, he began to plot.

**It would be a monument to the failure of the Bat Family. **The Joker shuffled his cards in his hands as he paced his room. Harley was still asleep, hours later, the Bat Bitch was tied up and waiting and he… Well, he had been very busy. Both of the girls downstairs had a lot of surprises coming their way. He licked his lips, still able to taste the remains of Harley's lust on his skin and tongue. He had just known that she would love this idea once it got started. Yes, she was terrified that night, but she wanted it, too. The first time he'd choked her, she'd been terrified. The first time he cut her… He chuckled at the memory. But now, she needed those things. If he went to have his way with her and didn't cut, didn't strangle, she'd look up at him with those puppy dog eyes full of confusion and questions until finally the lack of response would drive her to the point of begging for it. Now, she wanted this just as much as him. She was a good girl. She learned fast.

The only problem was the jealousy. Of course he liked it, he liked how she was so needy of his attention, because it showed how much she needed _him, _but it was also a setback. He didn't want the Bat Brat, not _really. _He just wanted to hurt her. But this was different. Harley needed to understand that. This entire situation was different now, thanks to her. If the Joker touched Batgirl, it wasn't because he was attracted to her, it was because he knew it was the best way to get inside that damn red head of hers. He longed to know what she was thinking right now. Was she awake, shocked at her surrender to them? Was she disgusted by herself?

Did she want more?

He started to cackle at the beautiful thought. Of course she did.

The door slammed open downstairs and he heard the sound of talking and shuffling and new the clowns were back from the bank. He scowled. Harley was still down there. He leant over the railing to yell at her to come upstairs, but she had disappeared from the couch. The red and white blanket he'd covered her with was laying on the floor. He lowered his eyebrows and scowled, heading downstairs as he continued to shuffle his cards. A few of the clowns acknowledged his presence and the rest tried to stay out of his gaze. After searching the whole building, he came to the only other conclusion. She was in the room with Batgirl. He growled violently, it ripped through his throat like a knife and he marched his way there, throwing open the door. Harley was leaning against the wall, absolutely silent, fully dressed. She looked at him with big eyes and then pointed at the rope burns on the Bats wrists. He raised an eyebrow. _So? _He asked with his facial expressions.

Harley grabbed his hand and pulled him from the room, and he started to demand answers when she said, "She wasn't trying to escape."

The clown frowned down at the jester. "What?"

"She had no idea I was in there. I watched her. She wasn't tryin' to escape, Mr. J, she was just… Sawing the ropes against herself." Harley bit her lip. "Think she feels guilty?"

He looked over at the door with a curious expression. "I guess we'll find out. Won't we?" He asked her, stroking her cheek, but his eyes lost in thought. Harley nodded.

"Sure thing, boss," She said and kissed his cheek before skipping away. The Joker had a lot of questions now.

**I just had to throw in a little J/HQ fluff... I fucking love them. Sorry it wasn't AS smutty, but there's some great stuff approaching! I love all your comments and ideas. You guys are giving me so much inspiration. So feel free to tell me any ideas you have! I appreciate them all!**


	5. Chapter 5

**chapter 5**

"_Please," Barbara moaned. "Please, more." Her hands clawed at the shoulders of the man sliding in and out of her slick entrance. She groaned, digging her fingers into the skin. Their warm lips sucked on her throat and she shivered as they bit down. The long graceful fingers reached down and stroked her clit in time with their thrusts inside of her and her orgasm roared up, swallowing her and bringing tears to her eyes. A loud chuckle sounded in her ear and when she looked to see the face of her lover, she screamed. The Joker grinned down at her with smiling eyes._

Barbara gasped, writhing against her binds. Her body was covered in sweat, her jaw throbbing and mouth dry, bruised everywhere. In between her legs, the leftover evidence of her shame stained her and the mattress beneath. It was a disgusting feeling and it made her skin crawl. She had rubbed her wrists raw with the ropes, the feeling of pain keeping her from completely breaking down. She was disgusting. Absolutely disgusting. She should have tried harder.

Blinking, she realized that the blindfold had been removed and that she could see clearly now. Her suit was still on, ripped into pieces, and her hair was a mess. She exhaled loudly. Where were they? Would they come back for her anytime soon?

She was so fucking hungry.

Subconsciously she wondered what Bruce thought about her disappearance. She wondered if he'd even heard. If anyone could find her, it would be him. She knew her dad would try, oh he would try, but he would never succeed and if he got too close, the Joker would mow him down. She prayed that he didn't get any lead. Then again, she doubted that the Joker would leave any leads. Or maybe he'd leave thousands of leads to dozens of random places. She never knew with him. There was no method to his madness.

When the door opened, she blinked furiously to adjust to the light. "Good morning, sunshine!" Harley sang with a flourishing bow. Barbara watched her with wary eyes as she approached, a skip in her step like always. Harley never just walked, she practically danced wherever she went, and Barbara didn't think she did it on purpose. Harley tapped her cheek lightly and then reached into her mouth, pulling out the socks slowly, letting Batgirl adjust. She stretched her jaw, popping the joints and then returned to watching the clown. Harley sat down on the bed beside her and rested her face in her hands, looking at her like they were old friends. "How ya feelin'?" She asked. Barbara scowled. Harley pursed her lips again. "Why you gotta be like that? We've been _more _than hospitable."

"I haven't eaten in days," Batgirl finally choked out.

Harley frowned. "I guess that could put you in a bad mood. Mr. J gets really cranky when he's hungry," She said with wide eyes and a nod. "Hm. I'll have some of the henchclowns bring you something."

Barbara narrowed her eyes. She seemed mildly polite today, no malicious intent obvious. Of course, she knew she was anything but innocent, but the fear she felt was replaced with extreme discomfort. Sure, Harley was dangerous, but she didn't have it out for humanity like the Joker did. She killed for him, he killed for him. She was driven to that point. Barbara almost felt bad for the girl.

The Joker was very manipulative. He could speak reason into anything if you listened long enough, could convince anyone of anything if he bothered to try. His skill in the bedroom was… She shook her head at that thought. He was a genius, that was obvious. She guessed it wouldn't be that hard to be deceived by him that way. Well, for the weak minded, maybe. Not her.

"You look deep in thought, Bat Bitch," Harley said, tapping the cowl with her knuckles, making Barbara flinch.

"Don't," Batgirl said in a hoarse, dry voice. It made her cough violently, her body trying to get back to it's natural state (the state of being able to swallow and speak). "Don't touch me."

Harley frowned, looking genuinely sad, giving her puppy dog eyes. "You seemed to like it before." Then Harley's frown slowly turned into a seductive smile. Then her face went back to neutral. "But Mr. J said not to do anything this morning, so don't worry." Harley winked. "But between you and me," She whispered conspiratorially, "_I _had a lot of fun the other day." Barbara's mouth parted, about to tell her off, when Harley pressed a quick kiss on her lips, just a peck and then gave a satisfied _hmph _before dancing her merry way out of the room. Barbara was left speechless, staring at the place where she'd just disappeared.

**Miles away, the Batman was on the roof of the MCU building, **waiting for Commissioner Gordon to come up. Someone had lit the signal, but no one was waiting for him. The Batman narrowed his eyes as he slowly walked towards the signal, considering shutting it off. Maybe it was a glitch. At that exact moment, the door loudly banged open and the Commissioner came over quickly, shutting off the light. "Batman," He said, his voice more rocky than anything he'd ever heard. "Please tell me you've heard something." Bruce frowned, hating that he had no good news to tell his old friend. He hadn't heard anything of the Joker's work since the bank robbery. That was the night she disappeared.

"No," He said, sorrowfully. "No, Jim. I'm so sorry. I'm trying my hardest."

Gordon nodded, rubbing the back of his neck anxiously, beginning to pace. "I know. I know you are. It's just… It's him." Gordon swallowed. "It's _him. _He won't just kill her, he'll…" He choked on his words, pausing in his paces. Batman put a gloved hand on the Commissioner's shoulder. "I don't know what to do. After this long, they're proclaimed dead, but I doubt it. I just need to find her before it happens. I need to."

"I'm doing everything I can," Batman replied. "It's Joker. He can't stay hidden for too long. He needs the attention. When he comes back, we'll find the bastard and make him talk. Or at least Harley," He added bitterly. "I'll find her, Jim."

"Where's Robin been, anyway?" Jim asked.

Batman sighed loudly. "Him and… Him and Batgirl are having issues. He skipped town for a while. He's in Metropolis." Bruce swallowed loudly.

Jim solemnly nodded. "I… I've gotta get home to Barbara and James. They're worried sick. I need to be there for them."

Batman nodded and stepped back. "Good luck, Jim." With a swoop of his cape, he disappeared from the rooftop, leaving him alone.

"**What do you prefer? I mean, I want you to be comfortable here. **You can call me… Mr. Joker. Harley is -" He paused and glanced at his ditzy girlfriend who was admiring her nails across the room, leaning against the wall with her leg propped up. Waving a dismissive hand, he said, "Harley." She heard him and as he turned around she stuck out her tongue at the back of his head. "Any particular name you'd enjoy? Bat Brat is my personal favorite…"

"Fuck you," Batgirl whispered quietly.

He chuckled. "At least buy me some _dinner _first."

"Hands off," Harley called loudly. Batgirl went rigid in memory of her dream from the previous night. As if she would ever want that… Consciously. The Joker ignored his girlfriend, leaning forward and grabbing each arm rest of the office chair. He'd returned her to the purple swivel chair, tightening her binds and making it impossible for her to move. He walked forward, pushing the chair with him as he spoke through his teeth.

"_Bat _darling," He growled. "Tell me… What was it like?" His head cocked to the side slowly, staring into her eyes. She felt naked before him, or at least her soul, her mind. She had never felt so exposed.

"What was _what _like?" She spat with venom.

He narrowed his eyes. "You know what. You just can't bring yourself to say it."

As he leaned forward, she stretched her neck backwards, trying to keep herself far from him. "Terrible," She finally said. She heard Harley make an irritated sound in the background.

"Don't lie, Baby Bat," He purred, stroking her cheek, sliding down her neck and curling a lock of flaming red hair around his finger. "Did you like it? Was it the best _orgasm _you ever had?" His voice hissed on the vulgar word, making her flinch, her eyes closing. "When my tongue was on you… Harley's fingers stroking you…" One open palm cupped her sex, his fingers pulling up and sending an almost painfully good friction through her body, making her cringe again. Her spine was tense, still trying to distance herself from him, but knowing its impossible. "Even now," He whispered, his lips softly touching her ear and cheek, brushing back and forth across her skin. "Even now on the inside you're dying for me to move this hand again. And it's driving you crazy that I started something that I'm not going to finish."

She gritted her teeth, refusing to respond to his taunts, though she could not deny the intensity that was moving through her whole body, making her ache with need. He'd ignited every nerve ending and now his hand was just frozen there, never giving her any more stimulation. He could see the battle in her eyes, and he loved it.

"You need it. Either release of relief from this. Just tell me that you want it, and the torture will stop," He promised. He sounded as sly as a serpent, as though she were Eve and he were the devil, taunting her this way. She turned her head away from him, closing her eyes, refusing to play his little games. He jerked his fingers up again and she writhed against him, her throat closing up in the intense terrible pleasure. "Three little words," He said again. "What will it really hurt?" Tears pricked Batgirl's eyes. This would be another battle lost on her part. She couldn't give in. "Maybe I haven't made myself _clear._" His voice was a growl and a chuckle combined, a sound that was horrifying and yet hypnotic. Slowly, his fingers began to work her clit, stroking it through her folds, making her hips buck in the process. Was he going to make her come again? She couldn't bare it. Not again.

When she heard shoes clicking away from the room, her eyes opened to see Harley retreating quickly, carrying her baseball bat, shoulders tense. "_Harley!_" He growled. "_Stay._" Her footsteps faltered.

"Mr. J, I…"

"Do what I tell you, Harley," He said.

In a high pitched, frightened voice, she squeaked, "Yes, sir."

The Joker began to rub Barbara faster, staring into her eyes the entire time. His stare was impossible to look away from, burning into her. She blinked furiously, trying to retain a straight face. "Do you like when I give her orders? When I bend her to my will?" He was whispering again, not letting Harley hear. "I saw the way you were practically salivating the other night, when I _fucked_ her." Barbara straightened and he giggled. "Do you want that same treatment, Bat Brat?"

Her eyes bugged at the words, remembering her horrifying dream. No. It couldn't be true. She didn't really want him, not really. It was just because of the events forced on her.

"All it takes is three little words," He purred.

"Never," She grimaced, but as his finger started stroking her bare clit, she shuddered and arched her back and he giggled.

"I can tell you want to come. Don't you?" He whispered, bending down towards her open legs. She was almost sick, watching him lower his face towards her pussy. But he did not touch her. Ever so softly, as gentle as a ghost touch, he blew cool air across her clit and she shivered again, moaning loudly and then blinking back tears at the humiliation. She was so close. The orgasm was roaring up, crashing over her… About to consume her.

That's when he let her go, completely taking his hands from her and she cried out in agony. "Ungh," She groaned, wordless in her pain. "No," She moaned quietly. He chuckled softly, stroking her hair back from her sweaty forehead, tucking it inside the cowl. Pathetically, her head dropped forward as she shuddered, her shoulders shaking with pent up tension.

"You only had to say the words, darling," He told her. "But I'm feeling generous… I'll give you another shot." She didn't understand what he meant and didn't care to. In that moment the only thing she could think of was the terrible feeling of loss. She had been so close to an orgasm she didn't even want, and now that it was taken away from her, she could hardly deal. His red lips came down to flick teasingly against her nipple, looking up at her, and she writhed again, bucking against him. It was too much and too soon, but not quite enough. It almost hurt being stimulated again, so quickly after a drop. Slowly a steady stream of tears ran down her cheeks and her lower lip wobbled pathetically.

The sound of boots on tile floor stomped away from them and the Joker growled against her nipple, clamping his teeth down on it and Barbara screamed, making Harley's shoulders raise spitefully. Barbara could hardly keep her eyes open, but watched as the Joker raised his head and turned to her, screaming, "Girl, you had better get your pretty ass back here right now." His voice was so frightening, Batgirl thought she would wet herself. How did Harley deal with it? Harley came to an abrupt halt and turned to stare at her boyfriend with narrowed eyes and a lowered brow. There were tear streaks through her makeup and her eyes were red.

"No!" She shouted in return. "No! I will not just sit here and take this, you _bastard _clown!" She turned to leave the room, and the Joker stared after her with a look of anger but also slight satisfaction. That's when she realized. This wasn't just about her, now. It was Harley, too.

**So it seems as though almost everyone is definitely routing for some Bat on Bat action, correct? I'll see what I can do! ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I am hereby dedicating this chapter to thecatandthebat19 because she constantly makes me feel wonderful and always supports my writing. So this is for you!**

**chapter 6**

Harley was sobbing loudly in the bedroom, curled up underneath the sheets with her head buried in the Joker's pillow. _Stupid, stupid Harley, _She thought. _He's wanted her all along. I was just an inconvenience. I should just leave. Why would he want _me, _when he could have someone like _her?

A fresh wave of tears hit her and her chest racked as she cried. It was true. Why would he ever want Harley? She didn't deserve him. Batgirl could match him, she was his equivalent in battle, and Harley was just a stupid sidekick that he didn't even need. She was beautiful, too. He was probably down there, kissing _her, _touching _her. _She should just leave.

Standing up, she grabbed a few articles of clothing from the floor and began to shove them in a plastic bag. In her passion and rage, she couldn't even see what she was grabbing. She jumped in fear when she heard the voice from behind her. "_What _are you doing?" His voice was low and quiet, menacing in its seriousness.

"Going," She whispered.

"Mind telling me _why?_"

She felt more tears coming into her eyes and with a sniffle she turned towards her boyfriend, ashamed and sad. "You want her. Even if you said you don't. You wouldn't touch her that way if…" She choked up again, grabbing her bag in a tight fist. "I'm going."

He watched her with narrowed eyes. He was leaning against the door, arms crossed, jaw tight. Slowly, he straightened up and began to walk towards her. She squeaked quietly and began to back up, taking a step back for every step he took forward. She realized too late that she had backed herself into a corner. Her eyes were huge as she trembled under his stare. "No you're not," He whispered. One soft hand cupped her face, locking her gaze. "You don't have the guts, baby doll." He sneered at her and she sobbed again loudly, grabbing his vest and pulling herself towards him, sobbing into his chest.

"Why?" She sobbed. "Why don't you love me? What did I do wrong?"

He stroked her hair, shushing her quietly. "Oh, pooh. My silly little baby."

She couldn't even reply, just wrapped her arms around him desperately, sobbing into his shirt. A large wet spot was underneath her face. "P-please," She whimpered.

As he tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, he asked, "Please, what?"

"Please don't leave me for her," She begged in a husky voice. "I can't… Just… Please." She turned her head up to look at him with wide, pleading eyes, begging for his love and affection. His fingers slid down her cheek towards her chin, cupping her face and scrutinizing her face.

"_You're _my girl," He purred, giving her no better answer than that. That was all she needed. She broke down into sobs again, clutching him tightly and he sighed, holding his crazy jester in his arms. "Silly little baby. Lets go to bed. We can forget all about the Bat Bitch. She can wait till morning." His voice was soothing in her ears, making her relax against him. He lifted her limp body up from the floor and then carried her towards the mattress. "Little pumpkin pie…" He whispered, kissing her ear.

"I love you. I love you more than anything. I'd die for you a thousand times and more. I'd do anything for you, Mr. J." She looked up at him with wide childlike eyes. "You don't need her. Tell me what you want and I'll be that. I promise." He sighed loudly as he looked down at her. She looked so… Accomadating. He knew that her words were true, that was the kicker. He'd seen her do it. He'd watched as she twisted her ideals and became the clown beside him, his biggest joke on the world. He tapped her nose gently.

"I know, baby." He really did.

**Barbara Gordon had never been more bored. **She thought it was funny that _that _was what was bothering her most right now, but it was almost crippling. Of course, there were more important things to worry about, like the fact that she was tied up by two of the most dangerous criminals known to man. Or that they probably had many more tortures in store for her. Even the food they gave her was worth complaining about (when they even bothered to give her any). But no. She had come to terms with these things. She did not accept them, but she did not sit in denial anymore. Now, she was just… Bored.

Of course, she would rather be bored for an eternity than spend another second looking into those ghoulish eyes of the Joker. She'd almost rather it be Harley next time. Not for skill, but for lack of a better word, comfort. She started to giggle. Being comfortable with Harley Quinn?

Not in this lifetime.

She caught herself mid-laugh, her smile turning into a deep frown. Was she going mad? How was she _laughing _right now? _Well, you are shacked up with the Joker, _her subconscious muttered at her.

_Very clever, _She thought back. Great! Now she was talking to herself. She groaned loudly, letting her head roll back on the mattress.

"I like it, but the laughter was much more pretty," A chilling voice said as the light from outside the bedroom blinded her corneas. She blinked rapidly, feathering her eyelashes over the breach. "You have a nice laugh, you know. It wouldn't kill you to smile more, either." He flicked on the lightswitch and a dull yellow light bathed the barren room. "How are ya doing, toots?" He asked casually, sitting down next to her naked body. She didn't respond, or even look at him and just stared straight at the pocked ceiling. He shrugged and then took her arm in his and gently touched her wrist, watching her reactions as he moved his hands up and down, seeing where she was bruised and hurt. When he reached the deep bruise on her bicep where he'd hit her with a dart, she hissed loudly, gritting her teeth. His eyebrow cocked slightly but he didn't react any other way. He was good at hiding his emotions.

He continued down her shoulders, her rib cage, stomach, seeing where she flinched and grunted. When he was finally satisfied with his test, he spoke again. "Harley will bring you food soon," He told her, but his words weren't courteous at all. She watched him cautiously as he stood, popping his back by raising his arms over his head. Then he glanced back down at her. "I'll see you soon, Bat," He told her with a small smile, and then roughly flicked his finger against her nipple, making her flinch. He left without another word. What was the point of that, she wondered. Why would he care where she was hurt? Was it just to frighten her? Probably. He was the Clown Prince of Crime. Kindness would not suit him.

He had something much bigger in store, and she dreaded to find out what it was.

**When Harley Quinn was told by her boyfriend to bring their **guest something to eat, she had scrunched up her nose in distaste and muttered under her breath how it might be a better idea to cut her up and feed _her _to the pigeons outside. That resulted in nothing more than a slap on the cheek, leaving her cheekbone a red-black color. It had convinced her, though. She was carrying a styrofoam take-out box of leftovers in one hand and her baseball bat in the other, just in case the bitch tried anything.

The slap was not the only incentive she had, though. She was very tempted to cleanse the world of one more Bat. She kicked open the door loudly and flicked on the light, teeth gritted and an angry glare on her face. Batgirl looked up at her warily and then her eyes gleamed when she saw the box in her hand. The smell of food was rising out through the thin material and her mouth began to water. "Dinner," Harley said spitefully.

"Mind letting me sit up?" Barbara asked after a moment. Harley grinded her teeth audibly, but relented and untied the knots keeping her shoulders and waist pinned down. She was still trapped, but she had use of her arms now. She stretched her back lazily, feeling the joints pop. Harley watched her with distaste but her eyes watched her movements carefully. She really was pretty, and Harley hated it. She wondered what the rest of her face looked like. Why hadn't Mr. J taken off the cowl yet? She didn't get it. Maybe he liked the mystery. Maybe it wouldn't be as fun once he knew. Even with the mask on, though, it was obvious she was very young with pretty dark blue eyes and that flaming red hair. Her skin wasn't pale, but it was fair and flawless, except for some bruising. Her breasts were full and perky, though she was thin and lean. Her legs were a mile long. In any other circumstance, Harley might be attracted to her. The hatred she felt outweighed her attraction, though. Besides, Harley wasn't bisexual, or a lesbian. She could just admire the female body, and thought that it was just as beautiful as the male's. Why couldn't she enjoy both?

She shoved the box into her hands, walking to the other end of the room and leaning against the wall, trying not to think of her that way. This was her enemy. Batgirl hastily opened the container and practically drooled looking down at the food. It was only chicken and green beans. What was the big deal? She wrinkled her nose when she realized they hadn't been feeding her very much. Oh, well. It kept her strength down. When she grabbed the plastic fork, shoveling a bunch of the green beans in her mouth, she moaned. "Wow," She said. "These are the _best _green beans I've _ever _had."

Harley scoffed. "They're from like KFC, or somethin'."

"Have you tried them?" Batgirl asked with wide eyes. Harley raised an eyebrow at her and the captive seemed to realize who she was talking to and hunkered down back against the bed frame, deciding to stay silent for the duration of her meal. Harley was curious about this girl, though. She only knew what she acted like in battle. What was she like as a normal woman, when she wasn't hidden behind the cowl?

"Ya know, I'm on your side," Harley said after a minute, hopping up onto the dresser beside her, swinging her legs.

Batgirl watched her with confused eyes as she took another bite of her chicken. "What side?" She asked.

"The side of not wanting you here."

Batgirl snorted. "Then let me go. It's simple."

Harley shook her head fast. "Mr. J wants you here. I couldn't do that."

"Do you do everything he tells you?" She asked, setting the empty to-go box down on the floor. Harley crossed her arms and gritted her teeth.

"Not everything. I have a mind of my own, ya know. And it's not like I'm scared of him. I don't listen to him cause I'm scared. I do it cause I love him." She was on the defensive now, standing up for herself. Barbara crossed her arms too, leaning back against the bed frame.

"Love and obsession are two different things," She told Harley.

"Yeah, and what do you know about it, huh?" Harley demanded, practically shouting. her fist landed on her bat and was white knuckling it, ready to swing. Batgirl watched her warily. She stood up and came at her, lifting up the bat. "I could end you right now, ya know!"

"Do it," Batgirl said quietly. "I'd be more than fine with that." Harley's eyes flickered uncertainly. If she wanted her to do it, then was it really a victory? No. No it wasn't. Besides, J would kill her…. Literally. Harley bared her teeth in irritation. "Well?" Batgirl prompted.

Harley shoved her bat against the redhead's cheek, pushing her face to the side. "You watch it, bitch."

Batgirl shrugged. "I have nothing to lose, Harleen. What incentive do I have to listen to you?"

"You little -" Harley started, but then froze as an idea crossed her mind. "Maybe I'll just teach you a lesson like Mr. J would," She said in a high pitched, little girl's voice. It was innocent sounding, almost, but the words held too much malice. Batgirl watched her with wide eyes as she grabbed her arm at the same time as the rope, fastening her down tightly, painfully, making Batgirl grimace and grunt. Once she was secure, Harley climbed on the bed, straddling her and leaned down to her face. "And you're gonna like it. And that's the joke." Her hands grabbed either side of Batgirl's face and forced her lips to hers and Batgirl immediately tried to pull away, hating her touch. Harley's fingers pinched her nipple hard and she squealed into her mouth, making Harley giggle.

She flipped her head up, her pigtails flipping and she batted her eyelashes at Batgirl seductively. "Have you ever been with a woman, baby?" She whispered to her, sliding down her body. Batgirl was still struggling and when Harley started to twist her nipples gently in her fingers, she whimpered. "Hm? Answer me," She told her, nipping it between her teeth. She loved playing with her nipples. It was one of her favorite things to do with Ivy, and she even liked to lick and suck on Mr. J's if he ever allowed it.

"_No,_" She moaned loudly, her back arching. Harley squeezed the girl's breast in her hands, massaging her.

"Isn't it nice? Doesn't it feel so dirty, so strange being touched by another girl? Don't you _love _it?" She purred, flicking her nipple with her tongue, watching Batgirl squirm. Barbara felt her pussy squeeze together, her juices starting to flow, and she cursed aloud.

"Yes," She whispered as Harley trailed a finger down her stomach, navel and down her mound till it reached the folds of her cunt that were moist with her arousal. "_Yes,_" She moaned again as Harley lowered her head and began kissing the girl's inner thighs teasingly. She stroked her legs slowly as she moved closer to Batgirl's warm and wet core. Finally, her tongue slid out and started lapping away at her outer lips. Batgirl whimpered under the assault, never feeling something so powerfully good. She dug her nails into her palms hard, writhing against Harley's mouth. The blonde clown spread Batgirl's lips apart, getting a perfect look at her tight, pink entrance and Harley licked her lips. She tasted so good already. Her tongue licked around the entrance slowly and then slid up until it touched the skin just below her clit, making Batgirl jump.

"Mm, do you like that, baby?" She purred, burying her face in the girl's crotch, inhaling her musk and licking furiously around her pussy. She slid her tongue inside of her, finally and started to stroke her inner walls gently, twisting it around as if she was kissing her mouth before finally coming back up. She made eye contact with her nemesis just as she sucked her swollen clit into her mouth, twirling her tongue around it like a tornado. Batgirl's moans were music to her ears. She forgot for a moment that she was doing this out of spite, but she couldn't bring herself to stop before Batgirl came. She was enjoying it too much. She felt so powerful seeing her come apart this way underneath her. She lowered her lids and looked at her through her lashes, using the whole of her tounge to give long, slow licks to the bare skin of her clit.

"Ugh, oh God…. _Oh! _Fuck," She moaned loudly and then suddenly, when Harley started to tickle the top of her clitoris with her tongue, Batgirl screamed loudly, her hips pushing further towards Harley. Her cunt grasped at nothing as it contracted, her cum gushing out, warming her thighs. Harley came up gasping, not as hard as Batgirl, but close. She wiped her mouth as she watched Batgirl heaving on the mattress, coming down from her high. She whimpered as her eyes fluttered.

Harley straddled her again, stroking her breasts softly. "We aren't done yet, sweetheart." Harley was slowly rubbing her own pussy against Batgirl's stomach, through the layers of her clothes. Batgirl frowned up at Harley, not understanding, still disoriented by her orgasm. When Harley started to slip the straps of her shirt off her shoulders, Batgirl started to understand. She expected something in return now. Her eyes widened as the girl on top of her stripped her shirt, freeing her breasts. Her nipples were already hard and pink and perky, waiting for attention. Harley stood up on her knees and began lowering her pants, showing Barbara her black panties. When she was finally naked except for them, she lowered herself back down and began to slowly and gently hump her reluctant lover. Batgirl could feel the wetness of her cunt on her skin even through her underwear. Harley pinched her own nipples, closing her eyes and tilting her head back. "Mm," She moaned quietly. "Show me what you can do, Baby Bat." Harley winked at her and then moved forward, one knee on either side of Batgirl's face. Her eyes were wide but she didn't resist when Harley pulled her panties to the side and lowered herself down to Batgirl's mouth. Harley was gripping the bed frame for balance as she tilted her head back, waiting for the fiery redhead to begin. It started very hesitantly. Her tongue slid out very slowly, the tip touching Harley's lips so softly that it made her cringe in need. When Batgirl started to go somewhat faster, Harley groaned, rubbing her own hips against the girl's face.

"Mr. J never lets me do this," Harley gasped. "So do me a favor, and… Just hold still…" She began to grind on Batgirl's face, controlling her tongue inside of her by moving her pussy, her clit grinding on her with every movement. She groaned, rubbing harder on her. Batgirl whimpered under her but she didn't let up, her tongue working in time with Harley. "Fuck! You sure you never done this, toots?" She asked, grinning. Her orgasm was coming on fast and she was almost violently riding Batgirl's tongue. She'd never been able to control her own pleasure with the Joker… And now the thrill and wrongness of it was driving her crazy. Batgirl moaned in response, making Harley shudder in pleasure. When Harley tilted her head back, she screamed and jumped away from the girl underneath her. Batgirl gasped as a following statement. The Joker was watching them with a raised eyebrow.

"Was I not invited to this party?" He purred.

Harley started to stutter. "Mr. J - I… I was just giving her dinner and -"

"Yes, I can see that!" He said with a loud laugh, making both of them blush red. Batgirl was starting to comprehend exactly what she had been doing moments ago, willingly. She'd eaten out Harley Quinn. She shivered at the thought. The Joker wandered up to Batgirl slowly, looking at her with curiosity. He grinned widely, his fingers coming out to touch her. When his index finger slid across her chin and cheeks, she realized her mouth was still covered in Harley's juiced. She flushed bright red again, glancing over at the woman beside her. The Joker sucked loudly on his finger, looking from Batgirl to Harley. His girlfriend cowered, biting her lip as she looked at him from under her lashes. "Naughty girls," He purred.

"How much did you see?" Harley whispered.

"Enough," He told her, waving a dismissive hand. "I saw that you didn't have a chance to get off, pooh," He purred. Her eyes widened and she shook her head. Lowering his hand, he grabbed the large bulge in his slacks and grinned wickedly. "That makes two of us."

Harley's tongue flicked out and she licked her bottom lip. "I can take care of that, Mr. J," She said in a pleading voice. She was so desperate to serve him. She ran over to him, grabbing his shirt and pressing herself against him. "Let me make you cum, baby," She said quietly, lowering herself to her knees. She looked up and saw the the Joker was smiling maliciously at Batgirl, but instead of her feeling hatred, she felt especially turned on. Fumbling, she grabbed at his fly and went to take out his thick member, stroking it twice in her fist before the Joker smiled down at her and laid a gentle hand on the back of her head.

"Now, Harley. Did you ask our guest if she wanted to watch?" He asked. "I don't think she has a very good view." He pouted out his lower lip, making Harley immediately rush to turn to the other woman.

"Please watch," She told her, her voice thick with lust. Batgirl didn't reply, just stared at them with wide eyes and Harley grinned, taking that as submission before turning around to grab her boyfriend's cock again. They turned slightly so that their captive would be forced to see every inch of his cock disappearing into Harley's mouth. She looked up at him with lustful, seductive eyes as she leaned in to lick the head of his cock. He was smiling as he watched her, a look of pleasure on his face. Harley was blushing under his gaze, her pussy getting even wetter as she tasted his precum. She moaned gently and he chuckled. When she finally started going back and forth on his cock, her cheeks sucked in and her tongue rubbing the underside of his shaft, he looked at Batgirl with a frightening grin before grabbing Harley's pigtails and yanking her head back and forth hard on his cock. She groaned loudly, her eyes bugging open as she gagged. Tears wet her eyes, but she did not try to refuse him. Instead, she tried to relax her muscles, letting him use her the way he wanted, willingly submitting to him, even when it made her gag still. The back of her throat was being banged by the head of his cock and while he chuckled loudly with pleasure, her pussy was spasming in need. Oh, she was so wet. It hurt being treated that way, but she loved it. She needed it. She needed him to use her. Opening her eyes, she looked at Batgirl who was staring at her Harley with wide eyes, watching as his large shaft disappeared into her throat. Harley moaned and her clit throbbed, loving the fact that she was being watched.

Mr. J had been right. She was a born exhibitonist.

Harley changed her position, moving her heel under her so that she could thrust her pussy against her, giving her a delicious kind of friction and as she rubbed her cunt on it in time with the Joker's violent thrusts, she erupted in a quick, consuming orgasm that made her groan around his cock. It was one of her best orgasms and she hadn't even hardly been touched. Her cunt was still spasming. God, it felt good. The sound of the Joker's wild laughter above her had Harley sucking harder as she came down and settled into post orgasmic bliss. When he finally came into her mouth, he shoved in once more with a powerful thrust and his cum shot deep in her throat. She moaned again, tasting him on her tongue. He grunted a few hard times, his grip on her hair tightening harshly as he fucked her face. As he finally relaxed, softening inside of her, she sighed and he released her hair, letting her weak body fall to the floor. She swallowed heavily, licking the remnants of his seed off her swollen lips. He chuckled gently, patting her cheek as she leaned haphazardly against the bed.

"That was good, as always, pooh," He told her, and his tongue swiped out against her bottom lip. Straightening, he looked over at Batgirl, tucking his softened cock back into his slacks and zipping his fly up. "Tastes good, doesn't she?" He purred in a deep voice. Batgirl blushed again and bit her lip, not responding. He chuckled as he left the room, closing the door behind him.


	7. Chapter 7

**chapter 7**

Harley had untied her. She was free to roam the bedroom, which, of course, just happened to lock from the outside. It was progress, though. She was dressed in a pair of deep purple boxers and a t-shirt at least two sizes too big. Barbara was definitely not complaining, though. She was clothed, she was untied, she was only slightly bored and a little bit crazy - which helped with the boredom. The only problem was, she was dying to take a shower.

That being said, she impatiently awaited someone to return so she could make her request. She hoped that someone would be Harley. She was still terrified of the Joker. She was still scared of Harley but… Things had changed somehow. When Harley had left the room after untying her and letting her dress, she'd approached her cautiously, bent down and pressed another kiss to her mouth. It lingered slowly and while Barbara's mouth did not respond, she leaned into Harley's open palm. After their unplanned and sudden tryst earlier, it seemed the two girls had met a middle ground. They were both afraid of the Joker, for their own reasons, and they both enjoyed each other's company very much. That didn't change the fact that Harley Quinzel was a registered psychopath, of course. But something had shifted within Barbara.

Plus, the Joker had been right. Harley tasted _really _good.

She wondered if he ate her pussy often. She knew that if she had an unlimited amount of time to have her tongue sliding up and into a pussy like that, she… Barbara gritted her teeth. Why was she thinking this way? She told herself it was just the fact that she had been locked up for so long. It had been, what, a week? Once she was let go, once she escaped, she wouldn't be so… Strange. She hoped.

With that thought in mind, she relaxed back onto the mattress and let her thoughts roam where they may without guilt. The scene of the Joker forcing Harley back and forth on his stiff, long cock was haunting her. She saw it when she blinked, like it was imprinted on the backs of her eyelids. Every time, her heart raced. She didn't know if she liked the thought of him abusing her more, or if she wanted to be in Harley's place. She'd never been treated so roughly. Even when the Joker touched her, he hardly did anything except for biting. He hadn't even fucked her yet. Curiously, she wondered why.

Did he not want her? Was that it? Or was it that Harley didn't want him to? She understood that, but she highly doubted the Joker was the kind of man to care about what his girlfriend wanted. Was he doing it to mess with her head? She groaned as she dropped her head back to the bed. She shouldn't even be thinking about that. It's not like she _wanted _him. Right?

She licked her lips while she thought, staring up at the ceiling and tracing the engraved designs with her eyes.

What did he taste like?

_Stop it, Barb! God, you're killing me! _She thought. Then she giggled again. She really needed to stop talking to herself. That was probably more worrisome than fantasizing about the Joker. The door opened and in walked Harley, followed closely by a henchclown. She waved at Barbara, but it wasn't the cocky and playful wave she was used to. It was coupled by a smile and a lip bite. She was blushing, too. Barbara blinked at her and bit her own lip in confusion. "Hiya, toots," She said, cheerfully. "This here is Erik," She said, hooking her thumb towards the guy to her right. He had his mask flipped up on his head and she could see his face. It was weird seeing the henchmen out of character. It felt like she'd started viewing them… Like they weren't people. But not she saw, and she was very surprised to see that this clown was very young and very attractive. "I figured you could use some time to stretch your legs. I know I'd be bored to tears if I were the one in here."

Barbara ran a hand through her hair awkwardly. "That'd be nice," She replied. "Do you think I'll be able to get a shower anytime?" Her voice was still hoarse, but it was audible and Harley looked surprised at her request.

"Wow, I hadn't even thoughta that! I don't see why not." She put a hand on her hip.

"Uh, Harley?" Erik asked, scratching his neck. "Will the boss be cool with that?"

She waves a hand. "I'm the boss when he's gone, you know that." Then she smiled at him almost seductively, fluttered her eyelashes and said, "Will you _please _take our guest to the shower, Erik?"

He sighed and gave her a look of amusement. "That works on the other guys, but not on me, Quinn." Finally he chuckled. "Fine, fine! But if we get in trouble for this, I'm blaming it on one of the rookies."

Harley giggled. "Please do." Barbara watched the display with lowered eyebrows. They were so casual, and even friendly. The only interactions she'd seen between other clowns and the two big shots were cruel and commanding. Harley kissed Erik on the cheek before skipping out of the room, humming something all the way.

Barbara turned her attention back to the clown. He waved a hand at her to come with him. "Come on, Batgirl. Let's get ya cleaned up." She stood up and hesitantly followed him from the room. She hadn't seen the hideout yet. She'd been unconscious every time they moved her. It seemed to be a big open area with a large loft looking over the downstairs. When she looked back down to ground level she saw multiple other henchmen staring at her with wide eyes, one leering as he looked her up and down. Erik snapped at him. "Eyes off, bitch." Barbara blinked as they walked past the men she couldn't help but glare viciously. One of them raised an eyebrow at the other. She followed the henchmen towards a back room that led into an even smaller bathroom, complete with a bathtub, a toilet and small porcelain sink. The tile was an off white and there was mold growing in the corners but she didn't care. All she cared about was showering. Erik motioned for her to go in and then followed her, digging under the cabinet in the sink to pull out a ragged red towel and a bar of soap. She tried to back closer into the corner, not wanting to get closer than she needed to in this small space.

When he stood up and extended the items to her, she took them cautiously, looking back up at him from under her lashes. He rubbed his neck again, the muscles in his arm flexing. "Never thought a Bat would be scared of me," He muttered. "Don't worry. I won't hurt you if I don't have to." His lips twitched into an off smile and she nodded. "I'll be back in fifteen minutes." He closed the door behind him as he left.

She sighed in the privacy she now had and leaned against the wall to look in the mirror. She grimaced at the sight. Setting down her towel and soap on the toilet, she removed her cowl slowly and set it down. When she looked back up, she was surprised at how she looked. Of course her hair was a greasy, tangled mess, but her skin was flushed a light pink, her lips full and swollen and there was something in her eyes that she didn't recognize. She licked her lips as she leant forward and looked at herself curiously, cocking her head this way and that until she finally gave up and began to strip her clothing and work on the shower controls. She sat down on the cool porcelain of the shower as she waited for the water to heat up and immediately jumped as she felt the coldness on her sensitive lips. Jerking, she blinked and then suddenly relaxed on it, adjusting more firmly on it. It felt… Kind of good. And it was igniting the nerves that she felt every time someone touched her clit. After a minute of drumming her fingertips on the china, she threw one of her legs over it and the warm water poured down on that side of her body. She flung the curtain back and leaned forward, grasping it firmly and slowly started to rub herself back and forth, closing her eyes and dropping her head in pleasure. In dull curiosity, she opened her eyes and looked down, watching the way her lips moved as she humped the shower wall.

She moaned quietly and then leant back against the wall, propping one leg up on the toilet lid and began furiously rubbing at her clit, her face scrunched up in concentration. She felt her fluids leaking out onto her inner thighs and the bathtub and it just turned her on more. Her other hand reached down to follow it and she prodded at her entrance carefully before she pushed two fingers inside, thrusting them in and out of herself. The wet squelching noise of her wetness was loud, but muted by the shower. Her hand was moving hard and fast against the swollen bud, her juices spread all across her lips. "Oh, my God," She moaned loudly. She was so close, so close to her orgasm…

"I heard a noise -" Erik's voice suddenly said loudly as the bathroom door flung open and she jumped, her eyes wide with surprise and her cheeks flushed bright red and hot. His mouth was hanging open, moving between her soaking wet, pink pussy, her fingers buried inside herself, and her face. She suddenly realized her cowl was off and she gasped.

"Erik, no -" She shouted, moving to get up and he backed away, hands in the air.

"Barbara Gordon," He finally said with wide eyes.

"Please," She whispered. "You can't tell them. Please. I'll do anything," She said, coming closer, grabbing the sink for support. She realized how pathetic she looked, how absolutely exposed she was, with her fluids covering her hands, her eyes wild from lust. Her eyes slid down to see the slight tent in his pants and she licked her lips in apprehension. "_Anything,_" She said again in a low, quiet voice. His hands went behind his head as he looked around the room and then he shook his head.

"No… No!" He laughed loudly. "What a day! The Commissioner's daughter is trying to seduce me!" She shushed him loudly, realizing how silly a plan that was. He looked absolutely confused and surprised and slightly aroused, but he wouldn't act on it. She knew that now. "Take your shower. _Actually _take it. We'll talk about this later," He said, pointing a finger at her. She nodded vigorously and he walked away, muttering things about cops and pussy and _what the fuck. _Barbara closed the door and leaned her back against it, gasping for air. What had just happened? How could she have been so careless? Tears rose unbidden in her eyes and she sniffled as they started to pour down her hot cheeks.

She was still painfully aware of her aching clit.

Sliding down the door, legs open and up, her hesitant finger lowered to her sex and when she touched her clit, she shuddered. Tears still falling down her cheeks, her hand began rubbing her lips again, stroking the swollen bud as she moaned and her back arched, even as she cursed herself inside. When she finally came in a mess of writhing, sweaty limbs, moans and tears, she collapsed on the floor, sniffling and crying into her arm until she had the strength to stand up and drag her exhausted body under the water.

"**Harley!" Erik shouted as he bolted up the stairs. **When he entered the room, he saw her in the connected bathroom in nothing more than a camisole and panties, brushing her teeth. After she spit, she turned to glare at him.

"Don't you knock before entering a ladies boudoir?" Harley snapped. He blinked. What a day, he thought again. He saw Batgirl fucking herself senseless and his bosses girlfriend half naked. Stuttering, he tried to reply.

"Quinn, I'm sorry, but I just saw Batgirl without her cowl on." He had shed his mask in his panic and was now coming towards Harley with his hands running through his hair anxiously.

Harley's eyes widened. "You're jokin'."

He shook his head fast. "Not even slightly. And she was... She was rubbing her goddamn _clit _right there!" Harley's eyes widened even more and she put her hand to her forehead.

"Holy shit," She whispered. "Who is she?" She was talking quietly now, like she was conspiring with him. Maybe she was, too. This was one of the biggest secrets of Gotham. Who was the mysterious Batgirl? She was jumping up and down in her excitement. When she saw Erik watching her breasts move freely in her tank top, she smacked him upside the head and he shrugged.

"Sorry, they're kinda right there," He said with bug eyes.

"Who was it?" She demanded.

"You won't believe me when I tell you," He replied.

She pursed her lips. "Try me."

He sighed, and rubbed his neck. "B -"

"You'd better hope you're not about to say what I think you're going to say," A new voice said from the doorway behind them. Harley squeaked, straightening in fear as her boyfriend slowly marched his way into the room, grabbing Erik by the collar and forcing him up against the wall. Harley covered her mouth with her hands, stepping back as she watched the display. "Do you mean to _tell me _you saw the elusive Batgirl in all her _citizen-y _glory?"

"It was an accident, boss, I swear!" Erik said, eyes wide with fear. "I heard her screaming and I thought she fell or somethin' like that, so I ran in and there she was!"

The Joker bared his teeth at the guy. Speaking to Harley, he yelled, "He didn't tell you who it was, did he?" He growled.

"No, sir," She said quietly.

Grinding his teeth audibly, he said, "_Well. _As long as you didn't _spoil the fun, _then I guess you're off the hook, eh?" He said with a smile, dropping Erik and waving his hands in the air happily. Erik stared at him with wide eyes, questioning his sincerity. Suddenly, the Joker was in action and his knife was lodged deeply in Erik's thigh. He screamed loudly, an agonized sound that made Harley cringe and Joker grin wildly. "I'll let you off easy this time," He purred, yanking the knife from him. Erik nodded fast.

"Yes, sir. Thank you, sir," He replied, hobbling out on a weak leg from the room. The Joker finally turned to his girlfriend, bloody knife in hand. As he walked forward, she stepped back, but he was faster and soon had her leaning against the counter, back arched backward, supporting her head while the other hand held the warm knife to her throat. His body was pressed firmly against hers and she whimpered.

"Now, Harl," He said in a gentle yet stern voice. "What have I told you about walking around in clothes like _this_?" He growled, his knife moving down her body to flick up her tank top. She winced.

"Not to?" She whispered back.

He chuckled. "Oh, baby. I think it was more along the lines of, _Daddy'll have to punish you._"

She bit her lip hard. "I'm sorry, Daddy," She replied softly, giving him those big baby blues and gnawing on her lip. He shook his head softly, leering down at her with wicked delight.

"You're not getting out of this that easily," He grumbled from his chest. "Now. Turn around." She nodded and whipped around, tempted to salute him, but figured he'd get angrier. She turned around, facing her reflection, and looking at him standing behind her. The sharp, bloody blade cut into her panties and he yanked them off the other thigh, making her squeal in pain as the fabric ripped into her skin. He dropped the blade on the counter and grabbed a small bottle of lotion. Harley watched him with wide eyes, trying to hide her excitement. Punishment was rough, but usually it was worth it. He chuckled as he caught her expression. "Little girl. If you even think about coming…" He leant forward to whisper in her ear. "I'll cut your fucking clit right off your body, understand?"

She squeaked and nodded. "Yes, sir."

He giggled. "_Good._ Spread those legs, pooh." Harley did as she was told, leaning her torso over the counter and spreading her legs far apart. He squeezed a generous amount of lotion onto his fingers and started to work it into her asshole, opening her up around his fingers. She groaned loudly, her eyes closing as her brow furrowed. He sighed loudly in pleasure, grinning down at the sight of his fingers disappearing into the tiny ring of muscle.

"Uh, baby?" She cooed quietly.

"Mm?" He questioned, forcing another blob of lotion deep into her asshole, making her squirm.

"Aren't you gonna close the door?" She asked, wincing.

He met her eyes in the reflection, smiled and said, "Oh, pooh. I thought you liked the attentions of the clowns." She went to respond to his taunt, but just as she did, he pulled out his raging erection from his slacks and positioned it against her hole, pushing in without the slightest of warning. She screamed loudly, her fists trying to claw into the counter, needing something to hold onto to keep herself from falling apart. He laughed loudly, pulling out and then forcing back in, able to get his entire shaft inside of her in that second thrust. She was crying now, loving the fullness, but unable to keep up with how fast he was moving. He began a slow, hard, cruel thrusting, torturing her with his movements as his cock slammed to the hilt every time, stretching her open.

Downstairs, the four henchmen were sitting at the kitchen table, a pile of cash between them as they played poker. At Harley's first scream, they all glanced up. "What's that about?" They asked. Suddenly, they heard the Joker grunt and Harley's loud groan before a harsh banging noise began and all the men looked up with wide eyes. The sound of their wild sex could not be ignored, and that was obviously the purpose.

"Daddy, please!" She groaned loudly. The Joker was still hammering into her painfully hard and she knew she would be sore tomorrow. And the next day, and the next day. When he finally came, he forced his cock in deep and arched his back as he shot out his come in her asshole. She relaxed against the counter and he pulled his softened cock out of her, planting a kiss on her lower back.

"There we are," He purred.

She was gasping for air, in tremendous pain, but she couldn't help but look up at him and ask, "Was it good, Mr. J?"

He chuckled and patted her head twice as she watched him with lovestruck eyes. "Clean yourself up."

**An hour later, Barbara Gordon was sitting in the bedroom, dressed in **the same clothes from earlier with wet hair, a clean body, and a numb feeling inside. Curled up on the mattress, she shivered and pulled her knees up towards her chest. She swallowed loudly. One of the other henchmen had come to escort her back, and she didn't know if it was because Erik refused to see her, or if it was because he had told the Joker her identity and now was being punished for it. She sniffled. She had hit an all time low tonight.

Her cowl was back securely on her head, right where it should be, and that was the only part of her body that felt even slightly right. When the door opened later, she didn't look up. "I heard about your little," the Joker cleared his throat. "_Performance, _earlier." He chuckled gently. Her eyes rolled up to glare at him. "What were you thinking about?" He asked in a seductive voice.

She didn't respond, just turned her face away. He growled, grabbing her hair and yanking her head up to look at him. Harley was standing in the back of the room, leaning against the closed door.

"Were you thinking about me?" He asked, grinning at her. She couldn't get her eyes away from his deathly glare. "Be honest, Baby Bat. Lying gets us nowhere," He purred, stroking her cheek. She looked at Harley, who wasn't as interested this time around. Maybe the jealousy had faded. Maybe their time alone had changed things.

"Yes," She said with a hoarse voice, staring into his hypnotic eyes. She saw the satisfaction build in his gaze.

"What were you thinking about?" He asked, rolling her flat on her back. He pushed her shirt up and kissed her belly tantalizingly slow.

"You… and Harley," She whispered, breathing fast. The harlequin glanced up from staring at her feet. The Joker grinned back at his girlfriend.

"Hear that, Harley?" He purred. Harley was gnawing on her lip, blushing and nodded back at him. "Come on, baby. Maybe she wants some extra stimulus." Harley took a deep breath, walking over to them and sitting on the other end of the queen sized mattress, watching as the Joker slowly raised Batgirl's shirt up and over her head and then kissed each nipple delicately. Both of the girls shuddered in sync and the Joker smiled to himself as he sucked one firm bud into his mouth, massaging it with his tongue. "Take off your clothes, Harley," He said in a dark voice as he moved down Barbara's body, winking at her when she caught his eye. She wasn't resisting now, though he could see the indecision in her eyes. "Don't worry, Little Bat. We'll take it slow," He told her, lifting one leg by the knee and slipping down the boxers. When they were free of her legs, he flicked them on the ground by her shirt, stroking the calf he had raised, pressing his lips to it seductively. His touch was feather light, almost agonizing in the pleasure it sparked and took away. She could've cried. When she opened her eyes, she saw that Harley was already slipping out of her own panties, sliding up beside Batgirl's lax form, spooning her body with her own, her wet pussy resting against Barbara's hip. Harley's fingers rolled her nipple, squeezed her breasts and eventually moved to kissing her collarbone, her neck. She bit gently, causing Barbara to jump.

"What were you imagining, Bat? What were you thinking as you stroked your little clit?" His finger smoothed over her pussy lightly as he spoke, making her mouth part and her spine shiver.

Her hand found Harley's hair and she whispered, "I couldn't stop thinking about… When you fucked her mouth." The Joker giggled in response and Harley's crotch thrusted slowly against Barbara's side, making her moan. It was so erotic, feeling another woman's warm cunt touching her, wanting her. "I didn't know if I…" She hesitated, wondering if she should go on, and finally deciding she had nothing to lose. "If I wanted to be you or her." Harley moaned quietly herself and Batgirl opened her eyes, looking down to where Harley had slipped her fingers between her legs and was stroking the wet folds. The Joker's hand slapped Harley's hard and she flinched at the warning, taking her hand away and raising it to him. He grabbed her palm and licked the slight wetness off of her hand, giving her a glare. Barbara frowned in thought. Was she not aloud to touch herself? Her own pussy clenched at the thought of being deprived of masturbation. How long did she have to go in between having sex? How did she do it?

"You like when I hurt her, don't you?" He growled, his voice absolutely full of lust and passion. He was getting into this, and it made Batgirl hot. She squeezed her thighs together.

She looked at the blonde beside her and blinked, staring into the big blue eyes. Harley looked absolutely thrilled to hear this. "You like when he hurts me, Little Bat?" Harley asked in her childish voice, making the Joker's eyes flutter and jaw slacken.

Barbara finally relented and nodded hard. "God, yes. I don't know why, but I… I can't hardly stand it, it drives me crazy, and I just…" She thrusted her hips up towards the Joker and he grinned again.

"You should've seen us earlier, Baby Bat," He said, looking at his girlfriend now. "Little Harley here needed me to teach her a lesson. Her ass will be sore for weeks now." Batgirl looked at Harley with wide eyes, who was looking at her boyfriend with worship in her gaze.

"That's just how I want it, Mr. J," She sighed, rubbing her pussy against Barbara again.

"Naughty thing," He growled, grabbing her by a ponytail and jerking her head up to meet his. He forced his lips on hers hard and she didn't try to respond, just melted into him and let him take her mouth how he wanted to. He growled loudly into her mouth. "Dirty, dirty little girl." Barbara pulled her leg back, watching the two lovers as he yanked her up against him, forcing her to rub her naked body against his clothed erection. His hand slid down her back and yanked her cheeks apart roughly and she moaned, her head dropping back. He grinned down at her as one hand slid down to prod the sore hole. Batgirl had never been more wet then she was when he turned her over, forced her head down and started licking her back entrance.

"Oh, Mr. J," Harley squealed, her legs trying to squirm. He grinned, coming back and slapping her ass hard. She gasped. "More, baby!" She plead. He chuckled and looked back at Batgirl.

"Wanna give it a try, my dear?" He asked her with a raised eyebrow. Barbara's eyes widened at the thought. Hesitantly, she nodded and he grinned, pulling her up to her knees. Under his watch, she raised her arm and as hard as she could brought it down hard on Harley's other cheek, making the flesh bounce as it turned pink. She exhaled sharply, her hand stinging. Harley moaned gently.

"Come on, more," She begged. "Hurt me." The words made both Barbara and the Joker react. In the same instant that Barbara was flipping Harley over and making her way to sit on her face, just like she had done to her, the Joker was yanking his belt open. Harley was practically salivating by the time Barbara lowered her pussy to Harley's mouth, and wasn't prepared for her fast attack. She was lapping hard and fast at the redhead's cunt, moaning loudly in pleasure at the taste and smell. Barbara groaned, grabbing onto the headboard with white knuckles.

The Joker was chuckling behind them, lifting up Harley's legs to accommodate him better. He forced her legs open and looked at the perfect view of her bright red, sore asshole, and her soaking wet pussy. He licked his lips in thought. "Shame I can't be in two places at once, eh, Harl?" He asked, slapping her ass cheek again. Harley moaned her agreement and Barbara started to thrust against Harley's face just like she had done to her. It felt so good, especially knowing that the Joker was behind her, about to impale Harley on his massive cock. With that thought, she rose from Harley's face quickly. Harley whimpered at the loss but then grinned when she saw that Batgirl was just turning around to face the other member of the party. She lowered herself back down on Harley, whose tongue immediately found her entrance and she gasped loudly. The Joker grinned at her widely, staring at her bouncing tits as she started to ride Harley's tongue hard. "Shame I can't be four places at once," He growled. Barbara's pussy gushed more fluids into Harley's mouth in response. The Joker forced his cock forward and into Harley's pussy, not bothering to go slow or give her time to adjust. He slammed home in the first stroke, her wetness lubricating the way. His pace was fast and harsh and Barbara could feel Harley struggling to focus as she was pushed and pulled by his cock.

The Joker didn't take his eyes off of her once as he thrusted his hips at Harley, making her take every inch of his angry cock over and over again. Barbara lowered her fingers to Harley's clit and began stroking it in time with the Joker's thrusts, and he grunted at the sight. Harley twitched beneath them, gasping against Barbara's pussy, desperately trying to get air to fuel her pounding heart.

Finally, with a loud whine, Harley violently convulsed beneath them, moaning and trying to get in air as she came hard around the Joker's erection. He grunted loudly as her pussy contracted around him. As soon as she was done riding it out, he pulled himself from her in one quick swipe and grabbed Batgirl by the neck and jaw. "It's been long enough, don't you think?" He growled in a demonic voice. She gasped loudly, nodding. He yanked her from Harley's limp body and threw her down beside her, positioning his naked body between Batgirl's legs. Harley watched with hazy eyes as her boyfriend moved his cock to her entrance and while wrapping his hand around her throat, slammed his hips forward. She screamed out loudly at his rough entrance and Harley felt her pussy clench in response to the sound. She wasn't jealous anymore. She understood now. The Joker slowly tightened his grip on Batgirl's throat, pushing down as he pounded into her hard. She was holding his wrist, trying to feel secure as she was subjected to asphyxiation. The sound of their fucking was wet and violent and Harley was so desperate to touch herself, to be a part of it somehow.

"Mr. J," She whined. "Please let me touch myself."

He growled, looking over at his girlfriend. "If you come, girl, you're gonna be in so much trouble." He grunted, apparently feeling a contraction of Barbara's cunt around him in response.

"Yes, sir," She moaned. Her hand slid down to her soaking pussy and she started slowly rubbing her clit. It was not her goal to come, but she couldn't watch this without touching herself. It was impossible. She needed to be touched. As she started fucking her pussy with two fingers, she sat up against the headboard, watching as he shoved his member inside of her over and over again. Harley had her legs open wide, letting her fingers go in and out of her wet cunt as her mouth hung open. Batgirl opened her eyes and looked at Harley with wide eyes, as Harley lifted her fingers from her pussy and stroked them over Barbara's lips. Batgirl licked the juices off greedily and her climax hit. Writhing and screaming under the Joker, she dug her nails hard into his shoulders and he cracked up in laughter.

The sound of his mirth threw Harley over the edge, a place where she did not want to go. Her come gushed out onto the mattress as her back arched and her spine straightened. The Joker glared at her and bared his teeth but when he saw the come covering her exhausted body, he grinned, feeling his orgasm roaring up. Just as he felt his cock twitch and the first jet of semen enter Batgirl's pussy, he yanked the cowl roughly from her face. His eyes widened and with a howl of laughter, he emptied himself deep inside of her.

**Dear lovely viewers,**

**I won't be able to update for the next couple days because I'm struggling with chapter 8. Meaning that I keep writing it, loving it, reading it again and deleting it while cursing myself out. So! Once I finally finish it, I'll update immediately, but until then, I hope this was enough excitement to hold you over! I'll still be getting online so feel free to PM me if you have any requests or purely want to say hi (Cause that makes me just as happy). Reviews are always helpful, and even more wanted because this is one of my favorite chapters and I've been wanting to post it for a while now, so please let me know how it was! Goodbye, my jesters!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Well look whose back in black! Here I thought it would be days, but tonight I got a stroke of inspiration and have already written up to chapter 11. Everyone has lots to look forward to, including our darling Batman/Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson, Alfred (of course), and everyone's favorite Commissioner Gordon. **

**Before we begin, I want to give a special thanks to JackNapier, Ashley, cosplayer, Harley, miss stress, Kagura, RHDKR, and every anon who has reviewed or even bothered to read this story and am unable to reply to. You guys are my inspiration and my motivation, and that's a very important job. I wouldn't be where I am in this story without you! In fact, I would have left this as a one shot. Well, without further delay, I present to you...**

**chapter 8**

He hadn't stopped laughing for hours.

He was also surprised that he hadn't guessed it. It seemed so obvious now. Right under his nose this entire time. What a good joke.

Barbara Gordon. The commissioner's daughter.

"Mr. J?" Harley asked softly, padding into the bathroom. She was dressed in a blue t-shirt that had the Rugrats on the front and plain white cotton panties, her hair in messy pigtails, her face still pink from the effects of the earlier climax. He grinned at her.

"Darling," He purred, grabbing her by the waist and swinging her around. She giggled and he rejoiced in that lovely sound. "Do you know what this means, my love?" He asked, setting her down and tapping her nose. She blinked, regaining her balance, and then shook her head. He chuckled. "Look at what we've created…" She smiled up at her man, biting her lip, her hands on his chest. She loved to listen to him speak. "We've taken Gotham's defender, the police Commissioner's daughter and turned her into an addict... " He laughed again loudly. Finally, once he calmed down, a new sort of smile grew on his lips. "I think I have a plan, my darling harlequin."

**Days passed in which the Joker would not tell Harley the** ideas for his giant scheme. She was blind too his plans, and that was the point. He didn't want her acting any different. Things continued on as normal. If they went a day without touching Barbara, she got more and more closed off, curling up naked under the blankets on her bed, withdrawn, watching with large eyes. The Joker left the room with a grin every time he saw the look of desperation in her eyes.

Finally, on the third day, the Joker granted Harley clearance to allow Barbara out of her room. He declared that he trusted her. Let her wander the house, he said. When Harley entered the room, Barbara sat up anxiously, and Harley struggled not to stare at her breasts as they hung - mouthwatering - before her. Anxiously licking her bottom lip, she pretended to be completely uninterested. The crushing look on her face made Harley want to jump in bed with her right then and there. "We're gonna let you out today," Harley said, looking down at her own feet, trying to ignore the sense of arousal she felt. In their plan to withdraw Batgirl from sex, the Joker had succeeded in ignoring Harley's needs, too. This wasn't unusual, but she had gotten used to the daily (or sometimes more) attentions.

"Why?" Batgirl asked, frowning. Harley still hadn't gotten used to seeing her without the mask on, and seeing her as Barbara Gordon was very strange. She blinked again at the redhead.

"Why not?" She asked, waving at her. "Come on, let's get you some food." Barbara nodded and wrapped the pale blue sheet around her, following Harley from the bedroom and out into the building. It was quiet, and empty, and looked as though no one was here. She gestured towards the shabby table beside the kitchenette. When Barbara sat down, Harley walked past her, gently placing her fingers on the woman's shoulder, trailing them ever so slightly before letting go. Batgirl gritted her teeth. Did she do that on purpose? It was killing her. Her shoulders had a trail of goosebumps where Harley had touched her. Why did they suddenly lose interest in her? She began shaking slightly and didn't realize Harley was talking to her. She cleared her throat. Batgirl looked up to see Harley bending over, looking in a refrigerator. The sight made Barbara immediately look away. Her bottom looked so good in her uniform.

"We've got cereal and milk, poptarts, some more leftovers from…" She opened the styrofoam container and made a gagging noise. "Never mind that… Uh. Crackers. What would ya like?" She faced Batgirl now, her hip cocking out to the side as she waited for her to reply.

Barbara stuttered as she began to talk. "Poptarts, please," She whispered. Harley bit down on her lip violently before turning back to grab the box of poptarts and the jug of milk. She brought them both over to the table and then sat down across from her, crossing her legs and arms as she watched the retired Bat eating the poptarts gingerly. Batgirl looked up at Harley, who was watching her intently. She looked down at Harley's mouth. The bottom lip was bright red from where she'd bitten it, swollen and for some reason it just made her even more turned on. The image of the Joker slamming Harley down on this table and fucking her hard flashed in Barbara's mind and she scrunched her eyes together as she took another bite of poptart. Her appetite had all but disappeared.

"I just wanted to say -" Harley began nonchalantly, not looking at her anymore.

Barbara was still shaking, and in her passion she interrupted Harley loudly by slamming her hands down on the table. "What's going on?" She demanded, tears welling in her eyes. "Why won't you touch me? You don't look at me, you don't want me…" Tears fell down her cheeks. "Why?"

Harley watched the emotional display with wide eyes, her lips parted. Batgirl decided the emotional approach was not the right one. She stood up from the table, letting the sheet fall away from her body and Harley couldn't stop herself from staring at the woman's body, her eyes lingering on her full breasts and pink pussy lips. She shook her head then, trying to stand up, but Barbara wasn't going to take Harley ignoring her anymore. She walked up to her quickly, sitting herself down on Harley's lap, who was still watching her with surprise and shock. Batgirl's hands found either side of Harley's face and her lips smashed against Harley's roughly, manipulating her lips and tongue with hers. Harley moaned quietly and the sound coaxed Barbara to rub her wet, swollen pussy hard against Harley's thigh. "Don't you want me anymore?" Batgirl begged into Harley's ear. Her hands grabbed at Harley's straps of her top, yanking them down and forcing the shirt to lower. Her breasts popped out freely and Barbara grasped them with her hands, squeezing hard. Harley finally came out of her shock, her eyes popping open and pushing Batgirl off of her. Barbara was on the floor beneath Harley, her legs open and her pussy wet and inviting, but Harley looked away, breathing hard.

"No!" Harley said, putting her forehead in her hands. "No," She said again, quieter. "You can't just _do _that!" Harley shouted at her. Barbara felt her clit throbbing more and more as Harley chastised her, her breasts still pushed up and out by her shirt, the nipples hard and red from strain.

"Why not?" Barbara asked, her voice quiet. "The Joker does." Harley blinked down at the redhead, not understanding her meaning. "Why can he force himself on you?" She asked, her hand sliding down her body, grabbing her lips and rubbing her clit in slow circles, forcing Harley's attention to focus on her cunt. She could practically taste her arousal. The room smelled of pussy and sex and it was making Harley faint. She wanted so badly to have this girl, but she knew she couldn't. Slowly, Barbara began to rise to her feet, her fingers wet and glistening in the light. "You can't tell me you don't want me, Harley," She purred. Suddenly, Harley realized that J was right. They had created an addict. She needed sex. They had programmed her to think it was the only thing there was, the only purpose she had, and she couldn't stand when it wasn't given to her. But instead of her only becoming the submissive that they had thought… She'd become the dominant as well. Harley saw the dangerous glint in Barbara's eyes that she saw in Mr. J's.

"Barbara," Harley warned, stepping back.

Batgirl licked her bottom lip slowly while staring at Harley's bare chest. When she pounced on her, Harley quickly twirled out of the way but Barbara was just as fast, grabbing one ponytail and swinging a leg around her own, knocking her off balance. Harley fell to the floor with a grunt and Barbara grabbed a steak knife from the counter, holding it to Harley's throat as she yanked her head back by her hair. She didn't know what was getting into her, but it was too late to stop now. She was digging her own grave, but at the moment she didn't care. As long as she could get this terrible need satisfied, she would die happy. Her legs straddled Harley's back, the knife still pressed to Harley's neck and Batgirl was softly moving her crotch back and forth on Harley's back, her eyes fluttering in pleasure. It had been too long since she'd had any stimulation. Her pussy was so wet, her clit throbbing and the slightest movement made her groan.

"Get off of me!" Harley screamed. "He's gonna kill us both!"

"I'll die happy," Batgirl moaned, rubbing herself harder on Harley who was writhing underneath her.

"You're fucking crazy!" She whimpered, tears filling her eyes. Mr. J would slaughter her if she didn't subdue Batgirl soon. Gritting her teeth, she grabbed the blade of the knife in her fist, cutting open her palm in the process. She groaned in pain and jerked the blade out, away from her neck, using Barbara's surprise to flip her over off of her back. Now Barbara was on the floor, her red hair strewn across the tile and Harley had the upper hand. She pushed her hair out of her face and grabbed Barbara by the hair, putting the bloody knife in her mouth, stretching the skin. Harley was in between Batgirl's legs and realized what a precarious position she'd put herself in.

When the door opened, the sound of footsteps and chuckling and the occasional whisper reached their ears. The Joker and his men were back from a job. Harley's eyes widened, grabbing Barbara again and rolling them further into the kitchen, behind the island counter and out of view. Harley's hand gripped Batgirl's mouth and she stared down at her with wide eyes. She put one bloody finger to her lips. She looked wild, her hair a mess, eyes bright, shirt half off and covered in blood from the gash on her hand. Barbara didn't resist her, her eyes just as wide.

"Somebody go find Harley," She heard the Joker snap and she winced winced. _Shit, _Harley thought. _So this is where it ends. Half naked in between my enemy's legs. Never thought this would be how I go out. _Harley bared her teeth in thought, looking down at Barbara and putting her finger to her mouth again to quiet her. Barbara nodded furtively and Harley bit her lip. She let go of Barbara's mouth and pulled her shirt up over her breasts, adjusting the straps.

In the quietest voice she could manage, she whispered, "_While I distract them, you get back to your room." _

"I don't think that will be necessary, ladies," The Joker growled above them. They both slowly looked up at him, towering above them with an angry scowl on his lips. "What _exactly _is going on here?"

"She attacked me!" Harley cried.

"That isn't how it looks from where I'm standing," He said sharply, grabbing her by her ponytail and pulling her to a stand. She whimpered loudly. "You'd better tell the truth, little girl," He growled, using her hair to maneuver her back against the refrigerator, her head banging violently on the metal.

"I am, Mr. J! I promise!" Harley's lower lip wobbled as he held her, an angry look in his eye. Gritting his teeth, he looked sharply down at the other woman, who was now somewhat composed, leaning against the Island counter, her knees pulled up to her chest.

"Is that true, Little Bat?" He asked, his voice a seductive yet frightening purr. Batgirl bit her lip harshly, and closed her eyes before nodding her head up and down twice. Slowly, the Joker's expression of malice turned into one of a sick joy, and a chuckle bubbled forth from his chest. "Well! It looks like things are turning out just the way I wanted," He said, looking back at his girlfriend. He spotted the blood on her face and frowning, he surveyed her for injuries. She held up her palm for him to see and he smiled at her, taking her hand gingerly and slowly started to lap at the wound with his tongue. It stung but Harley didn't pull away, glowing under his attention. He looked so godly, cleaning the blood from her gash. When he'd licked all the blood off, he came up with bloody lips and a smile. "Harley, pooh," He cooed, touching her cheek. "Be a dear and fix Ms. Gordon's uniform for me, hm?" Harley looked confused but not at all unwilling. She nodded and with one last glance at Batgirl, skipped off towards her boyfriend's office to find the tattered Batsuit.

"Why are you fixing it?" Batgirl asked, her voice hoarse and slightly sad.

"Don't worry, Little Bat. You're not leaving us forever," He cooed, bending down on his heels and cupping her face with his large palm. Her head relaxed into his calloused and warm hand, her eyes looking at him with lust and affection. He giggled. "It seems my Baby Bat hasn't had enough attention lately," He said softly, his index finger sliding down to touch her wet and swollen folds. She tensed up, her eyes closing. Gently, her hips bucked up towards his hand, but he didn't respond, just trailed the tip of his finger up from her entrance towards her clit, circling it once before pulling his finger away and tasting her juices. She whimpered, a look of pure pain on her face. "We'll take care of that soon," He whispered against her lips before kissing her passionately, letting her taste her own wetness from his tongue.


	9. Chapter 9

**chapter 9**

The Batsuit took days to fix, and in those days, Barbara was just as desperate for attention as she had been. Many times she reached her hand down and began stroking her folds, plunging her fingers in and out of her, watching herself in the mirror, but no matter what she tried, she could never come. It was agonizing, almost painful and drained her of all energy and motivation.

She needed to be touched by another person.

On the fourth day, Harley wandered into Barbara's bedroom and sung "Da-da-da-_da!_" Dramatically as she held up the grey body suit to herself, posing it for Batgirl. "Looks pretty snazzy, huh?" Harley asked, winking. Barbara sat up, licking her lips, but didn't try to seduce Harley. She knew it would only get her into trouble.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked, instead.

Harley shrugged. "You'll see. Mr. J always has really good reasons for the things he does."

Batgirl nodded. "I suppose…" She stood up, walking slowly towards Harley, feeling the soft material between her fingers. "I haven't worn this in a long time."

"Which is a shame, cause it's pretty hot," Harley muttered under her breath, making Batgirl flush bright pink. Her nipples unconsciously hardened and Harley smiled slightly at the sight. "Ya know, I still like you, Baby Bat," Harley said with a wink. She tossed the suit over onto the bed and then stepped closer to Barbara, making her breathing increase. Harley seductively reached up and tweaked the redhead's nipples in her fingers, pressing her lips to hers gently. "I just can't act on it." She bit her lip innocently. "Bye, Little Bat." She waved with a smirk before leaving the room without another word. Batgirl's eyes fluttered and she leaned against the bedpost, her clit already aching to be touched. She grinded against the wood of the post for a moment before moaning. She knew it wouldn't work. She couldn't come by herself anymore. With a depressed sigh, she looked down at the Batgirl suit laying on the bed, tracing it with her fingers. Could she even put it on again?

It didn't feel like it would be right.

It felt a little bit like cheating.

Gnawing on the fleshy inside of her cheek, she picked it up and methodically began to pull it on, hesitant to turn around and look at herself in the mirror. When she did, her eyes widened. She looked the same, but so much different. She could see the difference in her eyes, the color of her skin and the way she stood. She wasn't really Batgirl anymore. She didn't even feel like Barbara Gordon anymore.

She took the cowl from the floor beside her, looking at it hesitantly before slipping it over her hair. She sighed. That looked a little better. She shivered. Why did they give her back her costume? What did it mean? Were they sending her back out? Didn't they worry she would tell Batman where they were? Or her father? There were so many questions and it was driving her insane. "Look at _you_," The Joker purred from the doorway. She hadn't realized she'd been being watched. "I must admit, I kind of missed the costume."

"Why did you give it back?" She squeaked, and the emotions flooded her. "Do you not want me anymore?" Tears spilled over her eyes and she wiped them off on her yellow gloves quickly. He tutted, shaking his head.

"No, Little Bat. That's not it at all," He cooed, walking up to her and sliding his hands down from her shoulders to her breasts and down to her hips, pulling her into him. She leaned into his chest, clutching his jacket sleeves.

"Let me stay," She whimpered. "I need you. You and Harley."

He shushed her. "We'll see each other again soon," He whispered in her ear. "I promise." She shuddered, leaning further into him, relaxing, even as tears fell down her cheeks and cowl. He was chuckling gently, resting his chin on top of her mask. "That's a good Baby Bat." Harley's boots clicked into the room and in her young, sweet voice she began to speak.

"Boss? It's time," Harley told him. The voice made Batgirl shiver. She loved being in the same room as them both. She felt so wanted, especially wrapped in the Joker's warm arms.

"Mm," He purred and she felt the vibrations in his chest. "Alright then." He released Batgirl and with a soft kiss on her forehead, he ushered her towards the door. Shivering, she walked outside of her bedroom, anxious about leaving. She didn't want to go. What were they doing? Just as she opened her mouth to speak, something hard and heavy slammed into the back of her head and she fell over, unconscious.

**When Barbara Gordon woke up, **she was curled up in the corner of an alleyway, positioned out of sight behind a green dumpster. She shivered, the thin body suit doing nothing to block the cold air. Standing up, she brushed the dirt and gravel off of her and looked around. It was dark except for the streetlights. Where was she? Where did they drop her? _Why _did they drop her?

Rubbing her arms, she decided to head to the one place she thought she could collect her bearings.

Wayne Manor. Of course, back to Harley and the Joker was her goal, and she'd love to see her father, but it was too soon and she needed to get her story straight. She needed answers for dozens of questions. Where did they take her? Why won't she accept a rape kit? How did you escape? Why didn't they kill you? Why do you have no serious injuries? _What happened? _She felt sick, tired, and needy. The only thing she wanted was to lay in her bed with Harley at one side and the Joker on the other.

When she exited the alley cautiously, she was glad to realize that she was only about ten blocks from the mansion, with a bit of extra walking down the extravagant driveway. She doubted that Bruce was awake, or even Alfred, but she knew how to get in through the basement. Through the Batcave. She felt like she didn't belong there anymore. It took almost an hour to get all the way there, and after she'd climbed the fence and ran around the entirety of the house, she finally arrived at the secret entrance. Scanning her body and eyes, the hidden door authorized her to pass into the cave. She was shaking by the time she was inside. The lights lit up as she walked in, and she was hit with a wave of nostalgia. Had it really only been a couple weeks since she'd been here? It felt like another life. Slipping off her cowl, she set it down on one of the numerous workbenches, followed by her gloves.

It was eerily quiet. Turning on the Batcomputer, she saw that it was after 2am. Bruce was most definitely asleep, not to mention Alfred. That was okay, though. She knew this house like the back of her hand. Her and Dick had spent a lot of time here and it was like a second home to the both of them. _Dick. _She felt another wave of sickness. She hadn't hardly thought about him once since she'd been gone and it was hard thinking about him now. How could she ever be with him after this? It wasn't that she didn't care for him but… Things had changed. A lot.

She made her way into the kitchen and filled a glass up with water, downing it in less than three long drinks, taking a long breath afterwards and wiping her mouth off on the back of her wrist. _Just like Harley when she… _No. She couldn't afford to think like that now. She was already aching with need, physically feeling the distance between them. How could they send her out here without even… God, how long had it been since she'd come? She was terrifyingly aware of how wet she was and the irritating need she felt was almost dizzying. Thinking anymore about Harley or the Joker would only send her into an even bigger depression. It would drive her purely crazy. She set the cup down in the basin and gripped the counter top with her hands, her knuckles turning white from the strain. She almost didn't hear the voice.

"Barbara?"

"Joker -" She said almost hopefully, turning around fast. She blinked when she remembered where she was. Bruce was standing at the other side of the kitchen, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. His hair was a tousled mess, his sweatpants hanging low on his hips and his chest bare. He looked at her again with a look of shock as he woke up more.

"Barbara," He gasped. "It's actually you." His voice was tight and pained and he rushed across the kitchen to scoop her up in his arms and twirl her around. When he set her down, he grabbed her face in both his hands and looked down into her eyes. "Are you okay? Are you hurt? How did you get out?" His questions were dizzying and he realized she was confused, so he slowed down. "Nevermind that. Come on, you look exhausted." She nodded and he put his strong arm around her waist, helping her towards the stairs. Eventually, he gave up and picked her up, letting her rest her head against his shoulder. Her other hand rested on the curve of his neck as she breathed in his scent. She had missed him. Even if she would rather be somewhere else, it didn't mean she still didn't care about Bruce.

When they reached one of the guest bedrooms - One reserved especially for Barbara, he set her down on the bed and left momentarily, only to return with a pile of clothes. She sat up as he handed them to her and he rubbed the back of his neck. "Do you need anything? A shower? A… Food?"

She shook her head softly and he nodded, turning to leave. "Bruce?" She asked.

"Yes?" He asked her, turning around.

"Will you stay in here with me?"

He frowned at her, but then it grew into a sympathetic smile. "Of course." She smiled back at him. Bruce shut the door softly, not to disturb Alfred or Barbara, and when he turned around he saw that she was already changing out of her Batsuit. He blinked and turned around, clearing his throat at her boldness. Diverting his eyes from her naked form, he walked around to the other side of the bed and sat down. "Do you want to talk about what happened?" He asked her. Barbara just shook her head, grabbing the t-shirt from the pile and pulling it over her head. She looked at herself in the mirror, ruffling her hair. Her eyes slowly slid over to Bruce in the mirror, looking at the taut muscles in his back and how they moved under the skin. She could see the faint scars lining his skin. She felt a familiar ache in her core. She was lusting after Bruce? She had never really found him attractive, before.

"Bruce?" She whispered again. He turned around, eyebrows raised in question and his eyes widened when he saw that she hadn't put on the pants he'd brought her.

"Barbara, what -" He asked, about to stand up.

"Bruce, just wait," She said again, crawling onto the bed and putting her hand on his shoulder. He looked so utterly confused as she slid her hand down his arm slowly. "Please. You said you'd stay."

"I don't understand what's going on, Barb," He said, his voice husky suddenly. He stood up, but didn't make a move to walk away. She walked closer, her palm sliding down from his shoulder over his pecs. She suddenly felt so emotional, so needy. She hadn't been touched in so long. It would only take a couple moments… He could forget about it, afterwards, right?

Her tongue darted out to lick her bottom lip. "Bruce," She whispered. "Touch me?" She asked quietly. His brow was pulled low, his mouth parting to talk. "Don't say anything… It doesn't mean anything, just…" She let go of him and in one swift move she'd pulled the shirt from over her head, baring her breasts to the moonlight shining in from the window. He stared at her chest for a long few moments, his hand twitching and she could see the internal dilemma in his eyes. Reaching out a hand, she took his in hers and brought it up to her chest, using his hand to massage her breasts. She exhaled loudly. "Please," She whispered.

"What about Dick?" He whispered back, not moving his hand away when she let go.

"Don't speak, Bruce, please," She whimpered. "I need this."

He started to shake his head, almost backing up. "Barbara, this is wrong…" He said. Barbara felt him slipping away and the ache in between her thighs flared to life. Tears spilled over her cheeks. Passionately, she grabbed either side of his face and pulled him down to her, forcing his lips to hers. It started off slow and innocent, but when Barbara let her tongue stroke Bruce's, a low growl began in his chest and his hands wrapped themselves in her hair, pushing her back on the mattress and crawling over her. She moaned loudly, wrapping her thighs around his lower back and pressing her crotch against his sweatpants. She felt the slight hardness of his cock in his pants and wriggled against it, trying to get it at full mass.

Gasping loudly, she dug her nails into his shoulders and he grimaced, only pushing himself harder into her. He finally gave up his reluctance and his palms grabbed a hold of her breasts, rolling the nipples in between his fingers. She gasped quietly. It felt good, so good, to be touched again, but her chest ached knowing it wasn't who she truly wanted to be touched by. Bruce knew how to work with his hands, though, pinching and pulling her nipples just right, making her clit tingle. She anxiously worked to free his manhood of his sweatpants and he joined her, pushing them off quickly, kicking them behind him and he stood in all his glory before her. The moonlight shone down on them, showing the impressive length of his cock and she licked her lips. Finally. He kissed her again, this time softer as he moved his cock towards her entrance. "Come on," She panted into his mouth. "Give it to me."

With a grunt, he forced himself inside and he impaled her on his erection quickly, making her moan loudly and her pussy grab tight onto him. He shuddered at the feeling of her warm, wet entrance and began a slow and steady thrusting that made Barbara squeal.

"Faster," She begged him. "Please."

"God," He grunted as he sped up and she began forcing her hips against his to chase the pleasure. She moaned loudly as the girth of him stretched her open, igniting hundreds of neglected nerve endings. It felt wrong only being with one person and she desperately wished that Harley were here, for her to lick and kiss and suck. Her mouth felt so empty and useless. She grabbed Bruce's head and pulled it down to her lips.

"Hold still," She commanded, holding him steady and working his mouth by herself as he pounded into her swollen, hot cunt. She licked at his lips and tongue like she would Harley's pussy, making him shiver. Finally, he couldn't hold back and grabbed her shoulders, forcing her down as he threw his head back and began a rapid thrusting inside of her. She whimpered and knowing his cue, he reached down and rigorously began stroking her clit, making her scream. Her hands fisted in the sheets as her orgasm overtook her whole body, making her shudder beneath him as her back arched. Oh, it felt so good, so relieving. She called out words that she didn't understand as the delicious powerful high claimed her mind and body. When she finally relaxed and felt his seed spurting into her in harsh jets, she smiled, collapsing on the mattress. She felt Bruce's sweaty body roll away from her and she sighed contently.

Bruce's voice broke the peace. "You called me Joker."

**It just ****_had _****to end on a fucked up note. I realize Bat x Bat was not on everyone's wish list, but don't you worry, there's more creepy, fucked up smut to come, just the way we like it, eh boys and girls? You all seriously are my favorite people, and every review and read makes my day. I'll update again tomorrow!**


	10. Chapter 10

**chapter 10**

The Joker's hideout had been… Different since Batgirl left. Both the Joker and Harley were very tense and the clowns avoided them at all costs, and when they weren't around, the clowns heard them upstairs having furious, loud, violent sex. They never seemed satisfied. This was one of those times.

Harley Quinn was pressed up against the wall, her cheek smashed against the peeling wallpaper as the Joker stood behind her, pounding his cock into her pussy. Her legs were pressed together, making her cunt even tighter around his erection. He grunted, baring his teeth as he held her hips firmly. His teeth dug into her shoulder hard, biting her viciously. He shuddered as he heard her scream, and when he tasted blood he felt his cock twitch deep inside of her. "You naughty little minx," He growled against her ear before twirling his tongue around the teeth marks indented in her skin. She whimpered in response, panting as he forced her body even harder against the wall. "Daddy's little slut," He growled.

"Oh, _Daddy,_" She moaned loudly and he laughed at the ridiculous face she made, her lips pouted out, eyes scrunched tightly closed.

"Come on, little girl," He panted. "Come for me." His voice was commanding and it made Harley moan. His palm smacked down on her ass cheek hard and she cringed in pain, but he knew she loved it. "Come for me!" He growled, smacking her again. He wrenched her head back by her hair and forced his mouth to hers, insistently sucking on her bottom lip, almost violently. She moaned when she felt the blood vessels pop, and knew she would be bruised. As he released her mouth, one hand closed tightly around her throat as he fucked her as hard as he could.

"Oh! Mr. J!" She screamed, and a flood of her fluids drowned his cock. She arched her back as he fucked her, moaning and whining his name, making him laugh. As soon as she finished riding out the wave, he pulled out of her pussy and grabbed her hair, forcing her onto her knees against the wall. She opened her mouth without needing to be told and he forced her head back against the wall as he began roughly fucking her mouth, his cock sliding down her tight throat. Every time she tried to swallow, it squeezed his member, making him grunt in satisfaction as he fucked her face harder. Drool fell from her mouth down her chin, his cock glistening with the remnants of her pussy and mouth. She opened her eyes and looked up at him innocently, fluttering her lashes. He grinned down at her maliciously. Harley raised a hand up and began massaging his balls as he thrusted his hips back and forth and he moaned at the sight. Finally, his cock stiffened even more and he lodged it deep down her throat, emptying his balls into her warm mouth. She swallowed his semen hungrily and as his cock softened he pulled it out of her mouth slowly. She blinked multiple times, wiping her mouth of spit.

The Joker kneeled down beside her, pulling her to the floor with him and spooning her naked body with his, toying with her nipple lazily. "How about it?" He asked Harley quietly, and a little bitterly.

She sighed. "Good…"

He growled under his breath. "But not the same."

She nodded against him. "I think we ruined ourselves," She whispered.

He chuckled. "Well," He told her, stroking her hair back and kissing her head. "We'll get her back, pooh. Don't you worry about that. If all goes according to plan, she'll be desperate to be touched."

"Desperate enough to seduce the Bat Freak," Harley said with a giggle.

He laughed darkly again with her, turning her over and straddling her, looking down at her with a grin. "Say bye-bye, Bat Family. We'll see how little Romeo Robin handles everything, and dear old _Commissioner Gordon._"

"You're so sexy when you plot, Mr. J," Harley purred, her fingers teasingly stroking up his bare chest. She looked at him with a sly smirk.

He licked his lips as he looked down at the little harlequin. Her fingers started to run through his green locks and in a pale hand, he grabbed her wrist, pressing his lips to the scabbed over gash in her palm. "Ready for another round, Harley girl?" He growled seductively, rubbing his half-hard cock against her belly. She giggled under him and as he lifted her up and threw her on the bed, she squealed in delight.

Downstairs, Erik and Jaxon were playing a game of dominoes, and when they heard Harley's first moan, Jaxon groaned to himself. "Here they go again."

"**Barbara, what the hell happened to you?" Bruce asked **the redhead as she yanked on a shirt and sweatpants, her cheeks a bright red. "First, you… _This,_" He said, motioning to himself and the bed. "And then you call me _that_? Did something… _happen?_" She didn't have to look twice to know what he was implying.

"Nothing happened," She snapped. "I'm just still worked up is all, and I guess the name popped into my head."

"That's not how it seemed to me," He said, ruffling his hair with his hand. "Barb, please, just… Tell me what's going on. If not the police or your dad, tell me."

"There's nothing to tell," She told him firmly. "Now… Please leave. Just forget this ever happened." She stood up to go towards the door when Bruce roughly grabbed her by the bicep, pulling her to a stop. She looked up at him with a tight jaw and wide eyes.

"Barb," He said, firmly. "Not likely."

She sighed loudly. "I don't know!" She practically screamed, throwing her head in her hands. "I don't know, I don't know what's wrong with me, Bruce!"

"Shh," He murmured, pulling her into his chest. "Hey," He murmured. "Just tell me what happened, starting from the beginning."

She sniffled, holding onto him tightly. "I can't," She whispered.

He frowned down at the young woman in his arms. "What are we going to tell Dick?"

She whimpered again and Bruce gently stroked her hair back, trying to soothe her down. "I don't know," She whispered. "I don't know anything anymore."

"Okay… Let's go to sleep. You need rest. We'll talk about this tomorrow. Just… Get some sleep." His voice was still husky, unsure. Barbara sniffled again and nodded against his chest.

"Okay," She whispered.

After crawling into bed, and Bruce tucking her in, Barbara laid awake in bed, staring out the window, unblinking. What was happening to her? What had those clowns _done to her? _

And the most important question… Why did she like it so much?

**The next morning, Barbara made her **drowsy way downstairs to find breakfast. As she shuffled into the kitchen, rubbing her eyes sleepily, a plate shattered, making her jump. She looked up, her eyes wide. Alfred stood next to the sink, a rag in one hand, the other clutching at the air. His eyes were wide. He blinked once. "Ms. Gordon?" He asked, his voice quiet.

"Alfred," She said, smiling. Bounding forward, she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly. "I missed you."

"You're home," He said, still not believing. "Does the Commissioner know?"

She stood back, shaking her head. "Not yet, no. I got here around 2am."

He sighed. "Let me have a look at ya," He said. She smiled again, spinning around. "Radiant as ever. You're not hurt?" He asked.

She shook her head. "I'm okay. Really. How are you? And dad? Where's Dick?" She asked, her heart speeding up in apprehension.

Alfred opened his mouth to speak, when a new voice interrupted from across the room. "He's right here," Dick said, standing on the other side of the kitchen, having just entered the room. Barbara's lips parted, seeing her (ex?) boyfriend standing there in his pajamas with messy hair and a small smile on his lips. "Barbara," He sighed.

Although the emotions she felt were all consuming, she grinned and sprinted towards him, throwing her arms over his shoulders and gasping happily. "Are you okay?" She asked as he held her tightly.

"I should be asking you that," He said, stroking her hair back behind her ear. She nodded.

"I'm okay," She whispered, smiling up at him. He looked so handsome and smelled like safety, like home, and for some reason it didn't seem right to her anymore. This didn't seem like home. She hated herself for feeling that way. Ignoring her thoughts, she kissed him on the cheek. "I missed you."

He smiled and chuckled. "Well, I missed you, too." Alfred was watching them with a small smile as he swept up the shattered plate. "Have you eaten?" He asked. She shook her head and Dick looked up at Alfred. "Hey, Al? Could you whip Barb up some pancakes? Still your favorite, right?" He asked with a wink. She smiled tightly and nodded. Dick took her hand and pulled her towards the breakfast bar, not trying to overwhelm her with questions. She appreciated the silence. His thumb stroking the back of her hand made her heart contract with guilt. The couple looked up when footsteps walked towards them, meeting eyes with Bruce. He was wearing the same clothes from last night, only he'd added a white tee shirt. Barbara saw bruises across his arms that she hadn't seen last night. She guessed that him and Dick had been out looking for her. He met her eyes cautiously, unable to look at Dick for more than a second.

Barbara swallowed uncomfortably, looking down at her nails, picking them with her thumbnail. "Morning," Bruce said, his voice tired. She wondered idly if he got any sleep last night.

"Morning," Dick said, his voice bright and relieved. "Al's making pancakes."

Barbara smiled gently when Bruce looked over at them and nodded. "I'm not really hungry, Alfred. I've got to get out of here, anyway. Bruce Wayne has a meeting with the Commissioner in a couple hours." His eyes flickered towards Barbara.

"I'll tell him that I'm home. If you tell him, it will raise too many questions," Barbara whispered. Bruce nodded, grabbing the morning paper from the table and leaving the room again. Alfred and Dick watched him go with frowns.

"What's up with him?" Dick asked quietly, leaning in to them and raising an eyebrow.

"Crazy as a bat," Alfred whispered, winking at Batgirl. She smiled slightly, the corner of her lips pulling up.

Later, after Barbara and Dick each scarfed down multiple plates of pancakes, Barbara hiccuped before saying, "Can I borrow a car, Alfred? I've got to get home and see my dad."

Alfred nodded. "You know Master Bruce won't mind."

She smiled. "I'll see you guys later." She gave Dick a quick peck on the cheek and waved at Alfred before heading towards the garage. It was a quick drive to her father's apartment. She was relieved to see his red Crown Victoria parked on the curb. She sighed gently as she pulled Bruce's car to a park. Running up towards the door, she knocked rapidly, pausing for a moment and then resuming.

"Hold on a second!" She heard her dad say through the door. When the door opened, his jaw dropped. "Oh, god, Barbara," He said, grabbing her and pulling her a close. "How… You escaped. You're here." She heard his voice crack as tears started to fall from his eyes. "Your mom will be so happy to see you," He said, pulling back to take a look at her. "You aren't hurt?" He asked, frowning. He looked across the street and raised an eyebrow. "And where'd you get the car?"

She cleared her throat. "I went and saw Dick, and he just so happens to be friends with Mr. Wayne…"

"Bruce Wayne?" Gordon asked. "Wow. I wouldn't have thought." Barbara smiled at him and suddenly he snapped back to reality. "Come on inside. I have a meeting with Bruce in two hours, coincidentally. Maybe we can return his car, then. Afterwards, we should go by the MCU and get a case file organized for you. They'll want to check for DNA and they need your story on the events…" He trailed off nervously, tucking his hands in his pockets after rubbing his nose awkwardly, his nose tickled by his moustache.

Barbara couldn't help but feel panic. "Yeah, dad. Sure. Do you mind if until then I stay here? I really just need a nap…" She yawned for effect. "I'm so tired." She hoped that her appearance helped, dishevelled and messy and stressed. He smiled at her, cupping her cheek.

"Of course, kiddo. I wish I could stay, but I can't. Your mother will be home in about an hour, though," He told her. He looked her up and down and hugged her tight again. "I'm so happy you're home, Barbara."

"Me too, dad," She whispered. The words tasted false on her tongue.

After Jim left, Barbara automatically relaxed. No more lies, no more secrets. At least for a few precious hours. She dreaded going to the station. She couldn't accept a rape kit, but if she refused, they'd be suspicious. Terrified, she realized that they'd find three sets of DNA on her. The Joker, Harley Quinn, and playboy billionaire, Bruce Wayne. She shivered with stress. A hot shower would be the aid to her problems. Stripping as she walked down the hallway, Barbara turned into her room, opening the bathroom door and cranking the water on high. She looked at her reflection curiously, combing her fingers through her long hair. Things had changed so drastically since the last time she looked in this mirror. Leaning back against the wall, she let her fingers roam where they may, rolling and toying with her nipples until they grew hard. She slid further down, trailing through the soft hair that had grown in on her pussy. She slid a finger across her lips, making her shiver. The sounds of the shower water as she touched herself brought back the memory of Erik walking in as she masturbated. The thought of how aroused he got just glancing at her made her pussy slowly grow wet.

The sex with Bruce had been good, enough to satiate her for a little while, but now she was haunted by the desire to be fucked, for someone to use her body how they may… And that someone be one of two people. She moaned gently as she stroked her clit while she thought of the Joker's large cock sliding in and out of her pussy. It had been such amazing sex, so rough and passionate and strange, and she loved every moment of it. As Barbara slid down the wall, she slid two digits into her pussy, pushing them in and out gently. She moaned, whimpering as the image of the Joker eating out Harley's stab wound came to mind. Barbara's hips bucked. Even the bruise on her arm where he'd thrown the dart at her throbbed with pleasure. She savored it. In a moment of unclear thinking, she pressed her thumb into the welt as hard as she could, making an aching pain flare through her entire body. She curled over on her side at the pain, whimpering, but she didn't stop rubbing her swollen clit.

Damn did it feel good.

The pain only intensified the pleasure, and vice versa, and she pushed against the deep black bruise once more, groaning. "Not enough," She whispered, standing up and scrambling across the bathroom counter, looking for something, anything to aid her in her search for an orgasm. Finally, she came across a disposable shaving razor under the sink and snapped at the plastic with fumbling fingers until she came away with a small silver blade. She stared at it with quivering lips. Was she really going to do this?

She answered her own question by digging the blade into the skin of her inner thigh while her left hand stroked her pussy desperately. She whimpered in pain as blood gushed from the deep yet thin line. She moaned then as she hit her clit just right, the blood from her cut mixing in with her fluids as lubricant. Raking it across her skin again, she bucked her hips up and the blade slipped from her fingers, knicking her sensitive, wet lips. She hissed in pain as the pink skin began to bleed but the sight proved to be one of the most erotic things she'd ever seen. Watching the folds of her pussy bleeding as they gushed her juices of arousal, she came apart under her hand, back arching and head thrown back violently.

The orgasm spun her mind in circles, making her do nothing more than hold her breath and look at the ceiling, struck still by the pleasure waves crashing through her body. When she finally collapsed and began panting, her fingers traced the rug beneath her until they clamped upon the little metal sliver. She held up the razor, the light glinting off of it. "Hello, friend," She whispered.

**I realize this isn't the smuttiest chapter I've had so far, but I really enjoy writing scenes that are... Well, Barbara x Barbara. I was asked for more of the BDSM kink smut, and I'm slowly trying to build back up to that, but of course Bruce Wayne isn't really the "stab, abuse, demean" kind of guy, unfortunately. So, as you can see, Barbara is getting to that point by herself... Anyway, we'll see where this goes. I had an anon ask me who I pictured when I wrote Barbara, and in all honesty, I never imagine real people as my characters, I just have my own image in my head. As far as someone who resembles my idea of her most, though, I'd say Lindy Booth. I've always thought she could play an amazing Batgirl or Harley Quinn. As for Joker and Harley, I imagine Arkham City Harley Quinn, because that's my favorite depiction of Harley. When it comes to Joker, it's a definite mix between the Arkham Games and Heath Ledger ****_and _****comic book Joker. It's difficult to explain. But I want you guys to imagine all the characters however you'd like, that was just in response to a question I received. That being said, if anyone ever does have any questions, if I can't PM you, I'll try to answer them when I update! Thank you guys for being so supportive! **


	11. Chapter 11

**chapter 11**

The Joker was busy downing a glass of Jack Daniels when his harlequin girl ran into the room, gasping for air. "Mr. J!" She said loudly.

"What?" He growled, looking up from his papers. He had been trying to work. Trying, but not succeeding. His mind was elsewhere.

"You sent Barry out to follow Gordon, right?" Harley asked and the Joker sat up straight. Maybe this would get interesting.

He nodded. "What's your point?" He swirled the golden drink in his glass, taking another sip of the straight honey whiskey.

She hooked a thumb towards the door of his office. "He's back, and he's got news, Mr. J. You've gotta get out here." The Joker pushed his chair out and followed his girlfriend from the office, taking another drink from his glass. What did Barry find? Why was it so important?

_What did his Baby Bat do now?_

Barry was red faced, sitting at the counter, eyes wide. "Boss," He said.

"What'd you see?" The Joker purred, leaning against the other side of the island, watching Barry with narrowed eyes. The employee looked cautiously around the room.

Slowly, he began to talk, his voice quiet. "She was at her apartment. She'd just come back from getting briefed. It was dark already, sometime around seven, when she snuck out, dressed in her Batgirl costume."

"So she's returned to the nightlife already, eh?" The Joker said. "Broads," He scoffed. Harley frowned at him, pursing her lips.

Barry shook his head. "Not exactly… See, she only made it a few roofs down the block before the Batman showed up…"

**It was finally dark and Barbara was not going to miss an opportunity to get out of the house. Her parents had granted her time alone, and she said she was going to be asleep, giving her an alibi to prowl the Gotham night freely. She was looking for new on her favorite clowns.**

**She'd only made it four rooftops over when a dark shadow had swooped down in front of her. "Dammit," She hissed. "You scared me."**

"**What are you doing out?" Batman asked in a rough, husky voice. **

"**I needed fresh air."**

"**Dressed as Batgirl?"**

**She scowled at the Batman. "What's it to you?"**

"**Don't get an attitude with me, Barbara. You owe me an explanation." **

**She gritted her teeth loudly. "What is there to tell?"**

"**You slept with me," Batman growled. "And then act as if nothing happened. You're not telling him? We're just keeping this from him?"**

"**Do yo**u want to lose Robin? No. If you do, feel free to let him know. You know he'll never forgive you." Batman flinched in response. "We don't tell him."

**Batman exhaled loudly. "What did they do to you?" **

"**Nothing!" She yelled.**

"**Barbara, **_**answer me!**_" **He shouted, his voice a demonic growl. Batgirl's fists clenched shut but she didn't reply. Instead, after a tense moment, she was in front of him, crushing her lips to his. He didn't respond for a moment, too in shock, as she slipped her tongue out and around his lips. He growled loudly in his anger and tried to force her off, but she didn't relent. As she gasped, she grabbed him by the shoulder and turned him towards her, working to rid him of the utility belt before disassembling the armor around his waist. She was quick, freeing the kevlar around his pelvis and she grabbed the hard erection in his black boxers.**

"**You want me," She hissed back. "Then take me."**

"**I don't know this Barbara," He growled back.**

**Barbara kissed him hard before stripping herself of her gloves and pulling the body suit down her shoulders. "Then why not fuck her?" **

**Batman watched her with a stiff jaw as she yanked the thin material down her body, freeing her bare ass to the cool fall weather. The Batman growled again, a wordless roar as he freed his cock from his boxers and yanked her towards him. She held onto the edge of the roof, waiting for him to take her. The head of his cock rubbed against her already soaking pussy, feeling her swollen lips pulse warmly against his member. He grunted as he forced himself forward, getting his cock halfway in before sliding out and then forcing in even harder, burying himself all the way to the hilt. Barbara gritted her teeth, hissing in pleasure as the Batman grunted loudly. "Hurt me," She begged loudly, gasping. Batman didn't even take time to register that this was young Barbara Gordon, the Commissioner's daughter. He started to fuck her pussy as roughly as he could, his gloved hands holding her hips firmly as he pounded into her. She groaned, rubbing her own clit as he fucked her hard. **

"**So fucking **_**tight,**_" **Batman growled, his cock being hugged tightly by her warm, slick walls. Barbara thrusted her ass against him, trying to get him even deeper inside of her. Subtly, she pulled a small metal razor from her sleeve and sliced her wrist open dangerously deep, making her moan and shudder as she stroked her swollen, wet clit. The cut was slow and she dug it into her skin deeply. The force of his thrusts moved her, making her body rock and the razor blade slide in different directions, ripping the skin apart. It was the most beautiful pain she'd ever felt. Her climax made her whimper as her legs started to give out and she relaxed against the roof ledge. Batman didn't relent, fucking her limp, exhausted body for all she was worth until finally he slowed, thrusting into her once, twice, three times, throwing his head back as he came inside of the redhead. **

"**That was nice," She whispered.**

**He growled, pushing her away from him and tucking his softened cock back inside of his boxers, fixing his armor as Barbara watched him, still half naked. "This isn't happening again," He told her. **

"**Whatever you say," She said quietly, not convinced. She quickly adjusted her body suit, slipping on her glove to cover the bleeding cut in her wrist. When she turned back around, the Batman had disappeared and she sighed, leaning against the roof ledge, her body beginning to tremble.**

The Joker's tongue flicked out against his lower lip as his henchmen retold the account. Harley's

hand was gently stroking his erection through his slacks behind the island counter, both of them turned on and wanting from the story. The plan had worked. It had happened. Just as he had predicted, the death of the Bat Family was well on it's way. And when it happened, he had no doubt their Little Bat would return to them. "Well," The Joker purred, throwing back the rest of his whiskey. "Looks like we've created a bit of a _monster, _haven't we?" He asked with a grin. He leered down at Harley whose eyes were glassy as she fantasized. The Joker quickly dismissed Barry before grabbing his girlfriend under her thighs and picking her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist with a squeal of delight. "Come on, baby. Let's celebrate," He hissed.

The Joker took his girlfriend to his office, shoving his belongings from his desk and throwing the blonde down roughly. He leered at her as she rested herself on her elbows, watching him as he made his way to the liquor cabinet. "What do you think, Harley girl? Is this a whiskey night? Or a rum night?"

"Whiskey," She whispered in a seductive, girlish voice that made the Joker's jaw slacken in want. "Fireball," She said as an afterthought. A slow chuckle built in his chest as he grabbed the bottle from the rack. He stood up and looked at his girlfriend sitting on his desk, one leg up seductively, the strap of her top already hanging off her shoulder.

"Say, Harl," He said, cocking his head to the side. "How's your side?" Harley's eyes flashed as the Joker began a dark laugh. He walked forward, grabbing her chin and opening her mouth, her lips pouting out. He licked his own lips as he tilted the bottle forward to her mouth, making her drink the whiskey straight from the bottle. She cringed as it burned her throat, giving her a head rush and warming her belly. When she was done, gasping for air, to set the bottle down and as he stood up straight, his voice lowered many octaves. "Bend over the desk, Harl."

"Whatever you say, Mr. J," She said, her voice desperate to please. She slid seductively off the desk and leant over it, watching him over her shoulder as he wandered to the chest of drawers to their left. She licked her lips as she watched him. Finally, he returned, a belt looped in his hand.

He walked up behind her, his hands trailing over her gently and then violently grabbing her waist band and yanking her pants down. She gasped as his fingers slid up her inner thighs, touching her wet slit and prodding her asshole. He chuckled when the ring of muscle closed tightly in protest. "Hold still, Harl. This is gonna hurt," He whispered with a large grin. He wasted no time in slashing the belt across her bottom, leaving a bright red line where it hit her. She screamed, fists clenching in pain. He was laughing at her reaction, his erection growing and his slacks becoming tighter the more he hit her. With another smack of the belt, the metal buckle smacked violently into her pussy, making the skin there bleed, sensitive as it was. She was crying hard now, her sobs pitiful and made the Joker hot. "Oh, baby, you don't know pretty you are when you cry." He leant down, grabbing her sore cheeks and licking at her bleeding, sore lips, sucking the crimson blood and her fluids of arousal into his mouth with a moan.

"Mr. J, it hurts," She whined and he giggled.

"That's the point, baby doll." Before she had time to brace herself, the belt was smacking hard on her back, hitting her spine and she screamed viciously. He threw the belt away, kissing up her spine, making her flinch. He loved to watch her bleed, see the way her perfect, creamy skin bruised under his beatings. She was her most beautiful like this, stripped, crying, in pain, her make-up running down her face in streaks. She was so natural, so raw, and the Joker savored it, tasting the fear on his tongue. "Such a good girl," He said in a voice as if he was praising a child or a dog.

She sniffled. "Anything for you, Mr. J," She whispered and he grinned viciously. Grabbing the bottle of whiskey, he took a small sip and then looked back down at the wound on her side.

"Anything?"

**Ahh! Thank you guys so much for the comments you've been leaving me. They're the biggest motivators for writing. I hope you guys liked this chapter. I tried to include a little bit of everything to satisfy everyone's twisted desires. Remember, questions and constructive criticism are more than welcome. As always, if I can't respond via PM, I'll answer questions via update! You guys are amazing, I hope you know that. You are the chattering teeth to my whoopee cushion. Have a wonderful night, my little clowns!**


	12. Chapter 12

**chapter 12**

When Harley came to, she was still strapped down to her boyfriend's desk, her legs wide open and sticky from come and alcohol. The Joker was nowhere to be seen. Harley tilted her head back, frowning at the trashed office. What had happened last night? When she looked back up she saw that it was still black outside the window. How long was she out?

Thinking back, she started to remember. Images of the Joker picking away at the scab on her side with his knife flitted into her mind. The smell of whiskey on his breath and hers, mingling like flames when they kissed. The diamonds carved into her side were sliced open again, red and gaping, the blood crusting over. Her pussy burned and ached from the harsh fucking — from his cock and his fist. She moaned gently, remembering how far he'd worked his whole hand inside her tight pussy. She both loved and hated it when he fisted her. Her spine ached, her bottom blistered and bruised. The line of an arrow going down her stomach and pointing at her cunt had the word **WONDERLAND** cut beside it. She didn't remember that one. He must have done it after she passed out.

"Well, don't you look _pretty_," The Joker's sexy voice cooed from across the room. She lowered her head again, seeing her boyfriend walk into the room, sans coat, with his sleeves rolled up and shirt untucked. "Last night was _magnificent,_" He said, walking towards her, leaning down and kissing her lips gently.

"Mr. J," She said in awe. "What'd I miss?"

He giggled. "Not a whole lot, pooh." He gently tapped her nose. He grabbed a bloody knife from beside her, sawing off the ropes tying her down. She stretched her muscles, groaning when they ached with resistance. He kissed her shoulder softly. "Little harlequin. You are so beautiful," He whispered. Harley sighed loudly, her stomach fluttering.

"I love you, Mr. J," She whispered. She reached behind her, ignoring her screaming muscles, to caress his face.

"Do you want us to get our Baby Bat back?" He purred gently. Harley nodded. He smiled against her ear, nipping it gently. "We'll have her soon. Just a little longer." The Joker's hand slid around her waist as she still cupped his cheek in her warm palm. His finger stroked her damp folds, making her shiver.

"My darling girl," He whispered. "Never satisfied, are you?"

She shook her head. "Not when it comes to you," She breathed.

He chuckled darkly. "Dirty girl."

She moaned softly into his ear. "I wish the Little Bat was here," She purred in a voice so low and sexy it would have made any man fall to his knees.

"What would you want her to do?" The Joker asked quietly, biting down on her neck. Harley's naked body shuddered against him while he slowly pushed a finger into her and began slowly pumping it in and out.

"I'd want… I'd want you, behind me…" She whimpered as he stroked her gently. "In my ass," She said in a seductive whisper.

"Mmm," The Joker murmured, coaxing her on.

"While I licked the Little Bat's pussy… She tastes so good, Mr. J," Harley whined, moving her hips with his finger. He chuckled.

"I think I liked watching you two riding the other's tongues," The Joker hissed. "Did my little girl like being in control? Hm? Did she like making someone submit to her?"

Harley released a high pitched whimper of a moan, a sound so erotic it made his cock jump in his pants. "Uh-huh," She said, her voice thick with need and lust.

"But I bet she liked it even more when the Bat was forcing her to eat her pussy… Making her take my big cock and her warm, wet cunt all at once…" He thrusted his hips against Harley's back and she started arching her back as he spoke in her ear, his finger speeding up. Finally, he moved to her clit, stroking it fast and Harley screamed, grabbing onto his vest hard and whining and whimpering for him loudly. She called out his name in a childish, sexy voice and the Joker laughed loudly as the woman writhed beneath him from two minutes of touching. His hand slid up her side where her wound was scabbing over, bruised deeply and crusted with blood. His nails dug deeply into the scab and she screamed in pain, but it only urged her orgasm on harder. As she finished coming on his desk, her fluids flowing across her thighs and the wood beneath her, the Joker bit her shoulder hard and then said, "Come on, baby. Get a shower. We've got a day of plotting ahead."

**The Joker's plan was falling into place almost **perfectly. All that was left… Was one final touch. The Joker threw a gun towards Harley and she caught it easily, tucking it into the waistband of her pants. As she looked in her compact mirror in the back of the van, she applied another coat of red lipstick, blowing herself a kiss before chucking the plastic out the open doors. Her bat was across her lap, ready to smack whoever got in her way in the face. The Joker licked his lips cheerfully as he hopped into the back of the van. Erik limped up slowly, grabbing the left door and swinging it closed. As soon as his gloved hand grabbed the right door, the Joker leant towards him with a sly expression on his face. "How's that leg of yours doing?" He purred.

Erik nodded. "Good, sir."

The Joker chuckled, sitting back down on the bench, next to Harley. Erik closed the door and the engine started up. Harley blew out a harsh breath, able to see it in the cold air. Why weren't they turning on the heat? "Aw, baby, are you cold?" The Joker asked gently and Harley nodded, looking up at him with wide eyes. "Do some jumping jacks," He told her in a dry voice. She frowned at him, but was used to his dry speech. The drive towards their destination was short. Harley had no idea where they were going until the doors opened. Solomon Wayne Courthouse.

"Is he here?" Harley asked, cocking her head to the side.

"No, pooh," He said, patting the top of her head. "We just wanted to make a stop to say hello to the mayor!"

She pursed her lips at him. "I was just askin', Mr. J."

He giggled. "Come on, pumpkin pie. We've got people to shoot." The Courthouse was fortunately not busy at this time of day and they marched in easily without being noticed. Once they were inside, though, discretion was the least of their worries. "Pow! Bang!" The Joker shouted, firing shots at random people in the building. A woman screamed as two people fell down dead. He laughed. "I've come to file a complaint!" The Joker said. "I got a ticket, see," He said, grabbing an employee from behind the counter and pulling them close, over the counter and towards him. "It said I was speeding." As he podded the metal barrel between the man's lips, he continued his story. "I was only speeding cause your damn cops were chasing me!" He started to laugh wildly and then pulled the trigger, sending a bullet straight through the back of the guys head. Harley was wandering up to random people, smashing her bat into their heads hard.

"Hmph," She said, satisfied as she looked down at the man beneath her. His head had been busted open by her assault as she slammed it down dozens of times on his unconscious figure. Her boots were standing in his blood. "Coming, Mr. J!" She sung cheerfully. The Joker fired a few more shots at the crowd, leaving it to his henchmen to contain the hostages. While Erik was usually his right hand man, he was unable to walk and was outside in the driver's seat of the van, waiting for the getaway. Instead, Barry was following Harley and him upstairs towards the mayor's office. He cheerfully twirled his butterfly knife in his fingers as he took the steps two at a time.

When they reached the office, The Joker shot the doorknob off and shouldered his way into the room, grinning. "Mr. Garcia!" He purred. "Long time, no see," He purred. His head rolled to the side where Commissioner Gordon was holding his firearm up, pointing at the Joker's head. "Dear old Commissioner," He said, dropping his own gun and raising his hands as he approached. "I'm not here to hurt you. Either of you. I came to _help you. _This isn't about us," He growled, taking the Commissioner by surprise and smacking the gun from his hand, grabbing his jaw and forcing him against the wall. "This is about your little girl… What's her name? Barbara? Oh yes, little Barbie," The Joker said with a smile. The Commissioner was watching him with wide eyes, unable to move or speak as the Joker held his knife to his carotid artery.

"What have you done to her?" He hissed, his voice hoarse.

"Nothing," The Joker said, not amused. "Yet. And don't worry! I won't hurt her without your knowledge! That's why you're coming with me." His voice was a demonic growl. On his cue, Barry fired a shot straight into Gordon's side and he groaned, falling to the ground. Barry shot another bullet towards the mayor, hitting the window and shattering it. Grimacing, Barry fired again, hitting the mayor right in the shoulder. He screamed, clutching the blood blossoming on his coat, leaning against the other window. The Joker pointed from Harley towards the Commissioner as he began to walk away. Harley smiled down at Gordon, blowing him a kiss before jamming the bat down on his head. His eyes fluttered closed and then she happily swung her bat over her shoulder and skipped out towards the Joker. Barry grabbed the Commissioner and flung his limp form over his shoulder, grunting. The Joker threw his arm around his girlfriend as they made their way towards the fire escape. Barry followed behind them as they climbed from the hallway window to the red rickety stairs. The Joker couldn't control his chuckling as they skipped merrily down the steps, followed by Barry and Gordon. When they finally reached the van, Barry chucked in the Commissioner's body and they all hurriedly jumped in, the sound of sirens quickly approaching.

**When Commissioner Gordon came to, he didn't know **where he was. He tried to move his arms and found he was unable to. Straps held him down and when he tried to wiggle against them, a harsh pain throbbed through his side. He looked down, grimacing when he saw the untreated bullet wound, dried blood covering his white t-shirt. His jacket was gone, his pockets emptied. His neck was strapped back, too, disabling him from moving his head from side to side. He grunted, his fists clenching in anger.

The Joker.

He did this. He had Barbara.

"_Where is she?_" Gordon screamed loudly. His throat burned from the effort of the shout. "_You disgusting monster, what have you done to her?_"

A low chuckling rose from around him and his eyes darted around the room. Where _was _he? Speakers began to cackle loudly and then, that familiar, terrible voice began to speak. "She isn't here. Not yet. But she will be," The Joker said, his voice dropping many octaves. Gordon started to sob, but he couldn't catch his breath and tears fell in a steady stream down his cheeks. "Sh, sh, sh, sh… Sleep, Commissioner. I'll wake you when she returns."

**Barbara Gordon could not help but feel that she was being watched. **She had been home for three days, and they had been full of interviews, interrogations and parents being even more ridiculously concerned than usual. She needed to breathe. Getting out into the cool weather, she pulled her jacket tighter around her, intent on heading towards the library, a place she used to enjoy spending her time.

It held no appeal now.

As much as she tried, nothing could hold her interest. The only thing on her mind was… The next time she'd have an orgasm. Where would it be? Would it be alone? How good would it feel? When would the Joker come back for her? _Would he come back for her? _She prayed that he would do good on his promise. If not, though, she had a backup plan. That was why she was on her way to the library. The Gotham City Public Library was only blocks from her house, an easy walk, though Gotham seemed darker than it usually did as she walked the streets. Why did it feel like she was being haunted? As she turned into the parking lot of the library, the hairs on the back of her neck stood to attention. There was definitely something wrong. She shook off the feeling as paranoia. The inside of the library was quiet, the sound of typing keys and flipping pages the only thing in the air. She quickly went to the computers, scanning her library card and logging onto the internet. The first thing she typed into the search bar was: **The Joker, common hideouts.** She knew this was ridiculous. She knew his files like the back of her hand, but she had to check. She needed to find him and Harley. Barbara crossed her legs uncomfortably as she scrolled down the Google results page. There was nothing she hadn't already seen.

Multiple people gasped and Barbara looked around the room curiously. Suddenly, a woman said loudly, "It's the Batman!"

"What's the Bat doing here?" Someone else asked. Barbara grimaced, closing the tab and grabbing her things before running towards the front door. He was here for her, she knew. Why else? When she exited, she saw him standing next to the Tumbler, glaring at her.

"Get in the car, Barbara," He demanded in his husky, gravelly voice.

"What's going on?" She asked, skipping down the steps before opening the passenger door, and sliding in. They closed their doors in sync. Bruce looked at her for a long solid moment, his face grim. She stared back, waiting for his response. Under his scrutiny, she became increasingly aware of the dampness in her panties. Acting on instinct, she leaned forward, grabbing his face and pulling it close to hers, kissing him passionately. For a moment, he didn't respond, just sat there, letting her take him and then he growled, grabbing her back, his gloved hands grabbing at her breasts and slamming her back against the opposite door of the Batmobile. "Fuck me, Bruce," She demanded, panting, as her hands slipped down on the Kevlar.

The sound of Barbara's voice ripped him from his trance and he backed away, looking at her with wide eyes. "Goddammit, Barbara," He said. "That's not what I came for."

She sat up straighter, grabbing the hem of her tee shirt and pulling it over her head, baring her breasts and black bra to the Batman. "Then what did you come for?" She asked, crawling towards him.

He licked his bottom lip, and Barbara's hands slowly moved behind her back, unclasping the strap of her bra and letting it slide down her arms. She pinched her nipples gently, rolling them between her fingers while she stared into Bruce's eyes. His arm twitched, struggling to hold back from touching her. Finally, with a harsh exhale, his hands reached for her, one wrapping behind her head and tangling in her red hair and the other violently pawing at her breast. She moaned loudly as he kissed her neck, biting the skin. Her head lolled to the side as she panted. "Come on, Bruce," She begged. "What's one more time gonna hurt?" Her voice was low, seductive as he pulled and prodded her body how he pleased.

"You're fucking crazy," He claimed, but he lowered his head to suck one of her sore, sensitive nipples into his mouth.

"Take off your pants," Barbara panted. "Now." Batman grunted, biting down painfully on her nipple and she moaned loudly, her fists clenching, eyes fluttering. When he pulled away, she saw thinned blood on his lip. The image did wonders to her. "Goddamnit, fucking take me!" She demanded, her hands moving down to grab the button of her jeans. She saw hesitation on his face and she groaned. "Bruce," She begged.

"The Joker took your father!" He screamed.

Barbara froze, her hands still sliding into her panties and her lips parted. "What?" She whispered.

"They took him from the Courthouse this morning."

"The Joker?" She asked, her voice breathless. Bruce watched her with a strange expression. She collapsed down against her seat, lost in thought. Finally, she replied. "Let's go. We have to find him." Barbara wasn't sure who she was talking about. As Batman took off down the Gotham streets, she adjusted her bra and pulled her shirt back on, fixing her hair. When she flipped down the visor, she held back a smile from her lips. She would see them again soon. The twinkle in her eye was back.


	13. Chapter 13

**(This chapter is one of the more intense chapters in The Exhibition. It isn't terribly violent but there are some themes that some people might find disturbing or uncomfortable. I personally enjoyed writing and reading chapter 13, though I understand if it makes some people uneasy. Please comment or PM me and let me know how you felt about it because I'm very anxious to know! On another note, without further stalling...)**

**chapter 13**

The ache between Barbara's legs only grew stronger as time went on. First, she was refused by Bruce, and now… Now the promise of seeing the only two people she really cared about was hanging in the air. She could almost taste them. Her tongue flicked out against her lower lip, imagining the flavor of Harley's lips, and Joker's skin. Her heart was racing erratically. "Barbara," Bruce said after a quiet moment. "It's going to be okay. We won't let him hurt your father." Barbara nodded, but she didn't hear half of what Bruce was saying. She had a one track mind.

As they drove through the city, towards the Batcave for Barbara to change, they passed by Gordon's house, where her father's Crown Victoria was lit on fire in the middle of the street. They both looked at the sight with wide eyes. Suddenly, one of the Joker's men appeared, holding a giant gun and began to yell at them over the inferno behind him. "Joker wants you! He's waiting where you last saw him!" The Batman growled loudly.

"The last place _I_ saw him, or you?" Barbara asked.

Batman growled. "Me. They'll be at Crime Alley."

Barbara swallowed. She knew how hard it was for Bruce to even drive past that road ever since his parents died. "Bruce, we don't have time. Just go. Joker… Joker already knows my identity."

Bruce looked at her with large eyes "What?"

She nodded, closing her eyes. "Please." As an afterthought, she said, "We've got to save my dad."

Bruce nodded, his jaw tight and pulled a U-turn in the middle of the street. "They're at the Cathedral, in Park Row." It was short drive, and the two immediately bolted from the car towards the front doors. They opened relatively easily, which worried Batman. No security? Suddenly, multiple TV screens flared to life, and grainy footage of Batman kissing Barbara, pushing her against the door and as she rid herself of her clothes, Batman roughly groping her, biting and sucking her flesh. The expression on Barbara's face was pure crazed lust. Barbara watched one of the screen's in fascination as Batman growled, throwing his fist into one. "Dammit!"

The Joker's voice started blasting through shitty speakers. "Well, Commissioner! Didn't I tell you I'd wake you when the woman of the hour arrived? And what a wake up call this is," The Joker said, his voice low and mischievous. Barbara's head felt dizzy at the sound of his voice. Where was he? She pushed open the second set of doors and saw clown's sitting strewn across the pews, waiting for them with raised guns. The Joker was at the front of the Cathedral, sitting in a large chair where the podium should've been. Harley was sitting next to his feet, her arm wrapped around his leg and her head resting on his knee. "Hello, Little Bat," He purred. "And Batsy! It's been too long." He threw his hands in the air cheerfully.

"Where's the Commissioner?" Batman growled.

The Joker tutted his finger at him, mocking him as he clicked his tongue. "I don't think you are in a position to be asking questions, Bats! What about you, Barb?" The Joker asked, standing up slowly. Harley released his leg, rising just as slowly, leaning against his throne. Barbara felt weak as the man she'd been fantasizing about approached her. His long, graceful fingers traced her face and her eyes fluttered closed, leaning into his palm. "Did you miss me, Baby Bat?" He whispered. Batman was watching the display in horror.

Barbara moaned gently, touching his hand. "Joker," She purred. Her eyes opened again, gleaming in lust and joy seeing him again. Her eyes flickered to Harley and she sighed again. "Harley," She whispered.

Harley seductively moved her hips around the chair, stroking it and leaning against the back as she winked, mouthing _Hi, Little Bat. _

"What's going on here?" Batman demanded.

The Joker pushed Barbara back and she stumbled towards Harley, landing in the Joker's chair. "What's going on, dear Bats, is that little Barbara here has been keeping secrets from you… She didn't want to leave!" He laughed loudly. "She begged to stay! I only let her go because… Well, because I knew she wouldn't last a day without being _touched._"

"What are you implying, Joker?" He growled.

"Don't you see, Bats? Look with your own eyes!" He threw his arms out, gesturing at the television sets that were replaying the same of him and Barbara in the car. "We created this… We took our darling little Batgirl, and made her into something… _Better. _Isn't that right, Little Bat?"

She nodded as though she were in heaven, Harley stroking her hair back sensually as the men talked. Batman grimaced loudly. "Where is the Commissioner, Joker? I'm not going to ask again." The man in black grabbed his nemesis by the collar, yanking him up. The Joker laughed wildly, his legs kicking out joyfully. He was smiling wide.

"He's here," The Joker whispered. "That's the _point of all this. _He's watching right now. Watching what you did to his innocent little girl. Listening in!" The Joker laughed again and Batman slung his lean body against the pews.

"_Where?_" He demanded, his voice almost demonic.

The Joker giggled. "The bell tower, Bats," He said. The Batman whirled around, rushing towards the door that lead to the bell tower. Joker laughed again, calling out to him, "What makes you think he wants to see _you?_"

**Stories and stories above them, Commissioner James Gordon **was subjected to watch a video replaying over and over again. A video of his little girl, stripping herself naked for the Batman. A man who Jim had once considered his friend. No matter how hard he tried to look away from the image of Barbara grabbing her breasts as she leant into the Bat, him reaching out for her… There was a TV in every direction. And he could not escape the Joker's words from downstairs. The intercom was loud in his ears and he heard every word. What had they done to his little girl?

When the Batman finally appeared, climbing up through the wooden slot in the floor, Gordon glowered at him as he tried to writhe out of his binds. "Jim," The Batman said, his voice husky and filled with regret.

"Don't you touch me," He hissed at the Batman. "I don't know you!"

"Jim, please," He said, but the Commissioner was not having it.

"Did you sleep with her? Don't you lie to me!" The Bat Batman looked away, shame was etched into the lines of his jaw. A white hot fury rose inside of Gordon, and just as he went to scream at him, the television flickered and a new image appeared. The Joker grinned at the camera, walking back towards where his girlfriend was kissing young Barbara Gordon, and Barbara was not refusing. Both of the men gasped, shocked and repulsed. How could she…

"Dear viewers," The Joker purred gently. "Today, I would like to introduce the unveiling of the new and improved, _Batgirl!_" He gestured back at them, where Harley was sliding her hands up the redhead's shirt, and Barbara moaned, grabbing a hold of Harley's bottom, pulling her closer.

"Batgirl," Gordon choked out. "Barbara was…" He looked at Batman for confirmation and he solemnly nodded. "How could you let her do that?" Gordon screamed. "I trusted you!"

"Gordon, I -"

"It was easy, really," The Joker continued, grabbing their attention again as he undid his tie slowly. "I just showed her what she was missing, taught her what she really needed and when I took it away, and released her back into the wild that is Gotham, she didn't know what to do with herself! That's one of the times that Batgirl's will faded away into nothingness." He dropped his tie to the floor, moving to unbutton his shirt. "That's when she slept with _the Batman_." The Joker winked at the camera, and paused for dramatic effect. When he leaned forward, he raised his eyebrow at the camera and whispered, "She's a good lay, isn't she?" That's when Gordon had enough.

"He can't! He couldn't have! Not with my Barbara!" The constriction in his chest made it hard for him to speak, his throat thick with tears and emotion. Batman had buried his face in his hands, pacing the room. He had to stop this. He grabbed at the panel on the floor but someone was holding it shut. He was stuck in here, forced to watch this. Even if he closed his eyes, the sounds of Joker's taunting, heavy breathing and quiet moans still found their way into his ears. The Joker dropped his shirt and waved merrily to the camera before turning around and walking slowly towards the two women.

"Little Bat," The Joker murmured. "Shall we make up for lost time?"

Barbara moaned her approval, letting her legs splay open for him as Harley pulled her shirt off and gently began sucking on one of Barbara's nipples. The Joker grinned down at her, clutching his mouth to hers, his hand sliding down her bare stomach and into her pants, making her shudder. Gordon sobbed loudly and Bruce turned away. This was truly torture. As the Joker's hand began stroking Barbara under her clothes, she moaned again, her hips bucking up for him. "Joker," She panted. "Please…"

"Please, what, Little Bat?"

"Fuck me," She plead. The Joker chuckled and knelt down before her, grabbing the waistband of her pants and slowly lowering them, exposing her naked body to the camera. Gordon couldn't stand to watch, closing his eyes, but the sounds of Barbara's moaning, panting, begging… The wet sound of the Joker playing with her sex… He could not escape it. "Harley? Let me taste you," Barbara whispered, her fingers sliding across Harley's torso, making the blonde exhale sharply.

Harley was quick to strip herself of her shirt, her full breasts bouncing out, the nipples pink and hard. She slipped down her pants slowly and Barbara moaned at the sight. "Show me what I've been missing, Bats," She purred, spreading her legs where she stood, and bringing Barbara's face closer to her crotch. The redhead began furiously licking the folds of Harley's pussy, moaning and grasping the cheeks of her ass in her hands. The Joker was still giggling, even as he unbuckled his belt and pulled out his raging cock.

Gordon screamed out his hatred for the clown, unable to bear the fact that he was about to violate his daughter this way, making him watch. He'd always known the Joker was disgusting. This was a whole new level. He pulled Barbara's hips down, spreading her legs wide and rubbing her clit gently while grinning maliciously at the camera. Gordon turned away, tears spilling down his cheeks, but Batman was unable to rip his eyes from the disturbing sight. The bulge underneath the kevlar was terrifying him. How was this arousing him? What was _wrong _with him? The Joker finally grabbed Barbara and flipped her over, pressing his mouth to hers, licking off Harley's juices from her tongue. He leant her back in the chair so her ass hung off one side and her head hung off the other armrest. She was in the perfect position. The Joker watched the camera as he slowly positioned his cock at the entrance of Barbara's pussy. "Little Bat," He said, loud enough for everyone to hear. "Tell me you want me to take you. I need to hear it." His cock rubbed against her lips, rubbing her wetness across her. The girl moaned and right before Harley spread her legs over Barbara's face, she gave him her consent.

"Take me, Joker, please. I need you," She begged, almost crying from her need. "Hurt me, fuck me… Please…" Harley couldn't hold back anymore and raised Batgirl's head to her pussy, grinding gently on the other woman's face. They both moaned at the same time. Joker pushed his hips hard, pushing his member in deeply into Barbara's pussy, making her legs twitch and wrap around him desperately. He held her throat with one hand and her hip with the other as he began to move, his slender hips slamming into her with a wet, erotic sound. Grabbing his knife, he held it up to her eyes and she moaned, nodding her head. He brought the blade down and slowly began trailing it around her chest, her breasts. He sliced against her nipples and she screamed as the blood poured down her chest. He laughed wildly, cutting down to her stomach. She groaned loudly, looking down to see him slicing her pet name into her soft, flushed skin. _My Little Bat. _His mouth parted in lust as he watched her bleed beneath him.

As Joker gritted his teeth, he shouted out, "Does it make you hot knowing you have an audience, Little Bat? Knowing your father and the Batman are watching as you get fucked senseless by their worst nightmare?" He pinched Barbara's clit and she writhed, moaning into Harley's cunt.

The redhead couldn't reply, but the Joker moaned, his head falling back as her pussy contracted around his cock in response. Oh, yes. She liked it. He truly had created a freak, an addict. He loved it. His laughing grew wild as he pounded into her cunt.

Harley grinded faster and harder on Barbara's face, suffocating her as she was forced to lick and nibble and suck every inch of her, breathing only in the smell of Harley's arousal. It was intoxicating. She would never get enough of this taste. Harley didn't plan on letting her up either, turning her hips slightly so that her clit moved against her tongue and Harley shuddered, her orgasm roaring up fast. Her legs weakened, her knees giving out as she came hard, her head falling forward as she violently bucked against Barbara's face, making her groan. When Harley finally finished, she stepped away from the girl, kissing her hungrily.

The Joker had never been more into a fuck in his life. He had his girlfriend climaxing hard not a foot away from him as she rode the tongue of their greatest female adversary, who he currently was shoving his cock in and out of. Her father was being forced to watch, while trapped in the same room as the Joker's arch nemesis, who he now knew has also slept with his daughter. His cock was throbbing, needing release, but he wouldn't come. Not yet. Barbara had to come apart first. With that in mind, he pulled out of her, grabbing her by the hair and pulled her up from the chair, bending her over it so that her breasts hung down and jiggled with every movement. The Joker dipped his fingers into her soaking cunt, dragging up the wetness to lubricate her second entrance - the one place he hadn't touched yet. She moaned, her body tensing and he chuckled. "Relax, Baby Bat," He whispered, easing her open. Harley was gently rubbing her cunt while she leant against the chair, looking up into Batgirl's eyes as her boyfriend got ready to impale her ass on his monstrous cock.

When he finally got it opened up a little, he got ready to force his member inside of her, stroking his cock with her juices as well and prodding her asshole with the head. "Ready, Little Bat?"

"Ready," She said, her voice full of lust. The Joker leered down at her and then in one harsh move, he jammed his cock inside of her, the head pushing it dangerously fast. Barbara screamed loudly, her fists clenching tight, knuckles white and her blue eyes shut in pain. "Joker," She gasped.

"Don't worry, darling," He said, petting her hair like a dog. "It'll feel good real soon."

Harley moaned her agreement, her finger sliding down past her own pussy and touching the tiny ring of muscle, loving the delicious way it clenched shut around the tip of her finger. "You'll love it, baby," Harley moaned, her voice thick and lustful. The Joker chuckled at the wanton sight of his girlfriend fingering her own asshole and then pulled out slowly from Barbara, only to slam back in moments later. She didn't scream as loud this time, only groaned as her body lurched.

Gordon was trying to hold back his sobs as he watched the clown use and abuse his daughter. She was so young, so innocent, and they were down there defiling her… Using her for their pleasure. They'd warped her mind so deeply. Gordon's pain only intensified when he felt his own member stiffening in his pants. No… No, he couldn't. It was his _child _for God's sake. His child and his enemies. He was a sick man.

Not as sick as his own daughter, though, who was now begging loudly for more, pleading with the Joker to hurt her more, to fuck her harder. Who was this woman? Jim didn't recognize her. The Joker loved it, though, that was obvious, and it made Gordon cringe to think of how many times this man had molested his daughter in the past two weeks. How had he gotten her to this point?

"You little slut," The Joker growled through his teeth. "I bet you'd fuck anyone you could find," He said, slamming his cock into her ass over and over again.

"No," Barbara moaned. "I just want you… You and Harley… But I couldn't have you…" Every syllable was bouncy as her body jerked back and forth.

"I bet you would've tried to sleep with Dear Old Dad," The Joker purred, reaching a hand around to manipulate her clit. She moaned gently, but didn't reply to his accusation. The Joker chuckled at her performance, feeling her asshole clench around his cock. He knew she was close to coming. "Are you gonna come, Baby Bat?"

"_Yes,_" She moaned thickly. "Yes, Joker…"

"Good girl," He roared, smacking an open palm down on the cheeks of her ass. She writhed beneath him but the look on her face was pure bliss. Harley finally sat up, wrapping her hands in Barbara's hair and pulling her face up to her own, pressing her lips to Batgirl's roughly. She missed the taste of her mouth, the feel of her breath. The kiss was harsh and passionate and needy, and Barbara's legs writhed as Joker pounded harder and harder into her, feeling his own orgasm building up. As Harley's teeth bit down on Barbara's lower lip, she shuddered and erupted into an amazing, earth shattering orgasm. Her orgasm was everything and the rest of the world faded out, and all she could feel was throbbing pleasure, crashing waves of pure sexual satisfaction radiating through her with every push and pull of the Joker's cock in her asshole. As she collapsed, Harley peppered her face with soft kisses until finally, Joker sped up even faster and growled a command to Barbara. "Say hi to your Daddy, Little Bat." Barbara's tired eyes flickered to the camera, hooded and lazy.

Just as the Joker began to empty himself into her, grunting in satisfaction, her lips slowly mouthed one single word.

_Dad._


	14. Chapter 14

**chapter 14**

After the night in the church, Batgirl had left once again with her two lovers, eyes closed with lust as the Joker chipperly carried her nude body away from the scene with Harley following behind, a twinkle in her eye and a flush of happiness in her cheeks. The footage of the disturbing scene was replaying over and over on the countless television sets, the sounds of Barbara Gordon's moans and begging haunting her father and mentor's ears. It took an hour for the Batman to smash open the panel on the ground, freeing the caged Gordon who was still shaking, unable to speak. It had been a traumatizing night for the both of them. The Batman called the police immediately, and the Lieutenant in charge sent half a dozen squad cars after the clowns and their so called hostage. The rest of the cops investigated, collecting evidence, and interrogating the Bat. Gordon could not speak. As the cops walked into the church, the images on the TV's did not stop playing, forcing Gotham's finest to witness the two most wanted criminals raping the commissioner's daughter. Batgirl.

The thought of it not being rape was even more sinister than the other way around. They had all known how powerful the Joker's manipulating skills were. They now saw that they had underestimated him even then. What he did to Harleen Quinzel was nothing compared to the fall of the Batgirl.

The Joker's pleasure that he felt as he watched the news that night was impossible to match. It was a night for a fine scotch. His fingers ran lazily through his green locks as he sipped the strong liquor, a smug smile curling his mouth. He was more than pleased. There was now only one thing left to do.

He looked down at the brown paper package on his desk, the address hand printed in blocky writing to Dick Grayson. Barbara Gordon's boyfriend. The Joker would bet his very soul that he was the secret identity of Robin. Inside the package, a video cassette of the footage of the Batman and the beloved Batgirl was tucked securely between pieces of bubble wrap. The piece of duct tape on the VHS said _WATCH ME. _The Joker giggled to himself in the quiet of his office. Setting down his glass, he kicked off from his desk, his chair rolling across the tile and he began to spin, laughing chaotically as he did so. He pulled his knees up and threw his back in laughter. What a beautiful night it was. As the chair slowed to a stop, he found himself directly in front of his window, looking out over the depressingly dark skyline of his beloved city.

What damage could he cause tomorrow?

**Dick Grayson stared at his television set with bloodshot eyes, clenched fists and gritted teeth. **It was the third time he'd watched it. As the image of Batman pulling away from Barbara came onto the screen again, it flickered out, returning to the Joker's face. The clown was adjusting a video camera in front of his face, giggling breathlessly. Once again, Dick sat still as a rock as he watched the monster begin to speak. "_Robin,_" He whispered, giggling again. "I wanted to keep this, uh, PG-13, so I didn't send you the more… _Explicit _content. I hope that doesn't disappoint you," He pouted, his dark red lips pulling down into a dramatic frown. The room he was in was dark, and Dick could only seen his outline and the shading of each crease in his face. It made him sick. "But if you want to know the _full story… _And not just the bullshit from GCN…" The Joker paused, his head cocking to the side as he leaned forward. "She'd be _happy _to explain it to you... 821 Fifty Third Street, 12am. Be there," The Joker said, and then began a harsh laugh, gasping for air. His hands scrambled for the camera and as it moved around the room as he fumbled for the off button, Dick could hear his loud chuckling, only interrupted slightly by the soft voice of Barbara.

"Joker?" She asked, sweetly.

The video cut off and his television showed no more than static.

With a wordless scream, he yanked the small TV set from on top of his dresser and threw it violently across his room. "_No!_" Dick screamed loudly, rage bubbling forth in his veins. In three weeks, his entire life had fallen apart. No. He would not just sit back and take this.

He would end it. Tonight. At midnight. He'd do what he never had, what he'd always tried to stop. He would kill the Joker.

_Not just kill, _He thought. That wasn't the word he wanted. _Slaughter._

A violent chill ran up his spine at the sinister direction his thoughts were flowing. He looked at the clock, his eyes bulging in anger, fists still clenched. 9pm. _See you soon, Joker._

"**Joker?" Barbara has asked quietly as she walked into the room. **The clown was giggling furiously, messing with a camcorder in his hands. As the laughing died down, he set the machinery on his desk and leaned forward, looking at the woman with conspiring eyes.

"Yes, dollface?" He purred with a giggle.

She stepped closer into the office and with a quick glance at his face, she lowered her arms to his eyes. The Joker's eyes widened curiously as blood dripped from the large slashes in her skin and onto his floor. "I think I cut them a little too deep… What do you think?" She asked, looking up at him with raised eyebrows. On one forearm, his name was angrily, desperately carved into her skin. In the other, three diamonds straight down from the crease in her elbow to a point at her wrist. As she saw him looking at them, she whispered, "They're for Harley." She smiled slyly, proud of her work.

"I see that, Little Bat," He murmured, nodding slowly. Her eyes fluttered gently in response to the pet name. The gashes were deep, frighteningly so, but not crucial. As he walked forward slowly, he took his arm in his hands, tracing the wounds with his finger, admiring the blood still pouring from them onto the floor, her shirt. A single drop of blood landed on his shoe. His eyes stared at the single drip of crimson on the tip of his black shoe, and suddenly a raw hunger overtook him. "I think they're beautiful," He growled gently, the words rolling off his tongue seductively. Barbara leaned in closer to him as her blood stained his palms. In less than a moment, he had her shoulders in his hands and was shoving her against the wall, his mouth violently taking hers, biting her lip hard as he thrusted his hips towards her. She moaned gently, her body moving with his, trying to keep him as close as possible. Keeping her pinned by his hips, he yanked off his jacket and tossed it to the floor, pushing his sleeves up his arms and then took her wrists in his hands and shoved them against the wall. He stared in her eyes for a long hard moment, searching her for her emotions, her thoughts. She relaxed against the wall, the look in her eyes pure need, almost intoxication from just being touched by him.

His mouth finally met it's target, sucking on the bleeding flesh of her arm. She grimaced, whimpering in pain, but he felt her move her own slim hips towards him. He dipped his tongue into each slash in her skin, tasting the blood and skin, his mind flooding with lust. Her blood tasted so good, so pure, and it was so warm. He could feel it staining his face. Finally, he pulled away, looking at the cleaned arm, seeing his name printed there in all it's glory. "Such a good girl," He whispered.

She moaned gently, leaning her head back. He smirked, licking his lips to taste the residue of her quickly drying gore. His hand wrapped in her red hair and yanked her head around, forcing her to turn towards the wall. Commanding her to stay, he grabbed a switchblade from his desk, skipping back over. Slowly, he began stripping her of her clothing with the knife, ripping the fabric to pieces and letting it fall to the ground without a second glance. He slid down her body, his hands grabbing hold of her hips as his mouth kissed and sucked the pale flesh of her bottom. He yanked on her hips, making her step back, her ass further into the air and he had the perfect view of her two entrances. His tongue gently traced the ring of muscle of her asshole, making it clench shut and he chuckled, licking further down to her pussy lips. She sighed loudly, shivering. She was wet. So wet, so deliciously full of her fluids that he couldn't wait any longer. He flipped her around again, and he got a view of her full, perky breasts, the two pink mounds poking out, hard for his touch. He slapped her face hard and she groaned, and in the same moment, he was yanking one leg up over his hip. She clutched onto him, trying not to lose her balance.

The Joker grabbed one of her hands, placing it on his belt buckle, giving her a frightening stare and she licked her lips nervously, anxiously unbuckling his belt and fumbling for his zipper. He grinned at her enthusiasm, knowing she wouldn't be so desperate for it in a moment. Or maybe she would. This woman continued to surprise him. As soon as his cock was free to the cool air in his office, he yanked her other leg up over his opposite hip and she locked her ankles around him, her hands finding his shoulders as he went to position himself at her entrance. She watched him with hooded eyes as he positioned his member and then forcefully shoved it in with one grit of his teeth. "Oh!" She moaned gently, lurching forward as he filled her so completely. "Joker," She whispered breathlessly as he began to pump his hips back and forth. He chuckled darkly and the sound made more of her juices soak his cock. His eyes fluttered and his jaw slackened at the feeling. "Faster, please, faster," She begged, her nails digging into his shoulders. Her blood was staining his shirt, but at the moment he didn't care. It cooled uncomfortably on his skin, but knowing that it was her blood took away from the discomfort.

"Never satisfied, are you, girl?" He demanded, slamming home with every thrust.

She whimpered loudly as the head of his cock hit her cervix. "I just _want _you!" She screamed as he suddenly pinched her clit, making her jerk. It hurt so good. The Joker laughed at the expression on her face.

"Don't worry, Baby Bat," He said, grinning down at her. "I've got just what you need."

Her eyes glittered in lust. One of his hands left her thigh, and she clutched onto him harder, balancing herself so she wouldn't fall. The Joker reached behind him, watching her all the while. His pistol was tucked securely behind the waist of his pants and he grabbed it, lowering it without her knowledge. When she heard the safety click off, she jumped, staring at him with wide eyes. "Joker?" She whispered.

He was still fucking her, just slower, and he giggled at the sight of terror in her big eyes as her breasts bounced with his thrusts. She looked like a staged porn star and the sight was hilarious to him, only making his cock harder.

"Don't worry, sweetie! We're just playing a little game," He told her gently, his lips brushing hers. Her brow was furrowed but she nodded, putting her trust in him. Just as the cold barrel of the gun prodded her back entrance, the door opened and the familiar sound of Harley's shoes clicking alerted them of her presence. The two lovers looked up, both of them getting more excited by her presence. Harley's lips parted in surprise and the Joker grinned. "Have a seat, baby girl," He told her. "Things are just getting fun." He turned his attention back to the girl impaled on his erection while his girlfriend walked to his office chair slowly, watching them intently as he fucked the redhead hard against the wall. He winked at Barbara, the cold gun touching her again. She whimpered, her asshole refusing the object defiantly. "You'd better open up, little girl," He threatened. "Or I'll be shoving this in another hole. Maybe one that's already occupied," He said in a low voice, thrusting roughly into her pussy for emphasis. Her eyes widened in fear.

"I'm nervous," She whimpered, but it turned into a loud moan as he took her sensitive, warm nipple in his mouth.

"Just relax," He told her, licking her other nipple sensually. "You trust me, right?" The look in his eyes was anything but trustworthy, but she immediately agreed without question. She slowly relaxed her muscles, relaxing into him and he grunted, balancing her weight carefully as he slowly worked the gun into her mainly dry hole. She whimpered loudly, turning into a loud groan of pain as he stretched her wide open, forcing the cold steel inside of her. Her asshole clamped down on it, not letting it go in any further and he growled at the resistance. "I said _relax,_" He growled maliciously.

"Maybe she just needs -" Harley began, but the Joker snapped at her viciously.

"Shut up, Harley. She can do this. I know she can." He turned his attention back to Barbara. Tears were falling down her flushed cheeks and the sight did terrible things to his will, making him wrench the gun deeper into her at the same moment she tried to relax, slamming it in all the way. She screamed in pain at the intrusion and he began to giggle. "See, Harl!"

He turned to look at his doubtful girlfriend who was watching them with wide eyes, her legs pushed together tightly. Her eyes were focused right where the butt of his gun was pumping gently against her as he fucked her hard and steady. Barbara was whimpering, coughing as she cried, but she never once asked him to stop, loving the pain as much as she hated it. It flared up, swallowing her, making her writhe in agony, but at the same time, lovingly caressed her body, making every nerve ending fire up. She was a moaning, squirming mess in his arms as he had his way with her, forcing the barrel into her dry, tight hole slowly, in and out, in and out. The knowledge that the gun's safety was not on while it was pushing deep inside of her made her heart pump harder, the adrenaline strong enough to get her drunk. Harley was anxiously rubbing herself through the material of her pants, the need for an orgasm building fast. Her jealousy had all but faded and was replaced with a cruel, sharp satisfaction at watching him demean and debase another woman. She wanted to be her so badly, but she also would never give up her seat. She had the perfect view.

When Barbara finally was overpowered by her orgasm, she moaned loudly, her voice high pitched and thick with passion as he abused her holes. That was all she was, holes to be taken, to be used, and she loved every second of it. She needed to be consumed this way at all times. The climax was hard and demanding, sucking all of her energy away and as she came down, she had no strength to help hold herself up. The Joker grunted, taking himself out of her, but leaving his gun buried deep in her back entrance. "Harley," He growled loudly. The blonde looked up, shocked and lusting. The Joker slowly lifted Barbara in his arms, walking her across the room to a small couch and laying her down. She curled up in the fetal position and closed her eyes, moaning when at the last moment, he forced the gun deeper inside of her. He left it inside of her, giggling as he walked away. When she heard the two take up where she left off, she rejoiced in the sounds of the two people she truly loved having such pleasure. Harley's cries were almost melodic. The sounds of rough, wet sex sung her to sleep.

**Thank you everyone for your support! To everyone that I haven't replied to, I still want to say you guys are amazing and your reviews are so appreciated. I'm strapped on time a lot, so if I don't get back to you, please don't take it personally. If you PM me, I definitely will try to reply. I hope you all liked this chapter!**


	15. Chapter 15

**chapter 15**

It was the longest three hours of Dick's life. The address the Joker had given him was familiar and when Dick walked in, he understood why. 821 Fifty Third Street was a movie theatre that had been closed down for the past fourteen years due to bad business. Movies were only a dollar, though snacks were priced through the roof. That was why they closed. He used to go there all the time as a child. As he walked in, his hand trailed across the chensey red velvet ropes as his fit crunched on broken glass and debris. "Joker!" He yelled out into the black room. Blue pinpricks of light led the rail forward and cautiously, he followed them, on guard. The lights led him down the hallway towards a random screening room. It was pitch black through the door's small window. As soon as he pulled the door open, the screen came to life, the projector flickering as it played the home video. Dick walked in slowly. He couldn't see the screen yet, just the light moving and then… A voice. It was on the tape, though, not in person, so it didn't dismantle him too much.

"_It was easy, really,"_ The Joker's voice murmured over the grainy speakers. As Dick turned the corner, he stood in front of the large screen, watching as the Joker leaned down to look into the camera, loosening his tie as he spoke, an easy smile on his mouth. "_I just showed her what she was missing, taught her what she really needed and when I took it away, and released her back into the wild that is Gotham, she didn't know what to do with herself! That's one of the times that Batgirl's will faded away into nothingness." _Dick looked around the room, trying to see into the projector room, but the light was blinding and disorienting. "_That's when she slept with the Batman."_ The words made Dick nauseas and he turned to stare at the Joker's winking face. He felt so sick, looking into those eyes full of evil intent. The Joker raised his eyebrow as he leered at the camera and slowly whispered, "_She's a good lay, isn't she?"_ Dick's heart constricted. It couldn't be true. He couldn't have… Barbara would never...

Dick watched with great reluctance as the Joker dropped his shirt and wiggled his fingers in a wave before turning his back to the camera, facing… Two woman. Barbara and Harley Quinn.

"_Little Bat,"_ The Joker mused as he approached her. His voice was sickening, but the look on Batgirl's face was one of pure pleasure. "_Shall we make up for lost time?" _

Barbara moaned loudly, a sound that Dick had hardly ever heard himself. His hand went to his mouth in shock. Here she was, letting her legs splay open for _the Joker _when she'd never let them do anything more than heavy petting. The bitterness and resentment he felt was uncontrollably strong. Dick was unable to look away as Harley Quinn began to rid Barbara of her shirt, and leaned down seductively to slowly suck one of Barbara's nipples into her red lips. Barbara's lips parted as she loudly panted, the sound reverberating in Dick's ears, bouncing around inside his head. He knew this night would haunt him. He couldn't watch when the Joker stroked down Barbara's belly and into her pants, manipulating her sex. Dick swallowed hard, tears burning his eyes when he heard the words… "_Joker,"_ Barbara begged. "_Please…" _For a moment, Dick hoped she was begging for him to stop. He was not that lucky.

"_Please, what, Little Bat?"_

"_Fuck me,"_ She plead. Dick screamed loudly, kicking one of the broken down movie theatre chairs hard, making the arm snap off. Her moans and the Joker's chilling laughter were the only things he could hear as he took out his rage on his surroundings. "Dick?" The Joker froze, looking up towards the screen in confusion. That was Barbara. But she hadn't… He panicked, twirling around and seeing Barbara standing on the concrete in front of the large screen.

"Barbara," He said quietly. He rushed forward, his cape flowing behind him. He went to grab her up in his arms and she cringed at the contact. Dick frowned, releasing her and looking her up and down. He choked when he saw the cuts lining her arms. "He did this to you?" He asked, breathless and angry and afraid. He took her hand in his and looked over the wounds. When he saw the word sliced into her perfect skin, his stomach twisted and his vision blurred with tears. _Joker._ His fingers tightened around hers.

"No," Barbara told him, her voice sounding so normal, so _her… _But it wasn't her. It was someone entirely different. He looked up at her face with confusion as she spoke and the expression on her face was one that said, _No, silly. _"I did it to myself."

His throat was dry instantly at the response. "Why?" He hissed, unable to speak out loud.

She smiled down at the wounds, stroking her fingers over them, shuddering as she pressed down on certain spots. "It feels good," She said, her voice dreamy as she closed her eyes. "It's for him. He makes me…. Feel good," She whispered. She transformed in front of him, her body language changing from one of a sweet young girl, into a woman ready to attack, ready to take what she wants. Her eyes flashed. "Don't you want me to feel good, Dick?" She asked, and even her voice was different now, thick with some unspent emotion.

"Babs," He said quietly, trying to take her in his embrace again, scared stiff by the change.

She exhaled loudly as he touched her. "Do you want me, Robin?" She asked. He was painfully aware of the sounds of her moans and whimpers and heavy breathing all around him. The video didn't stop playing as they spoke. They were circling each other now, like two animals about to attack. "Haven't you always?" She whispered. Before he could react, she'd pushed him up against the wall, the light from the projector blinding him temporarily. His arm moved up to cover his eyes and in the same instant her mouth was on his and her fingers were fumbling for the armor over his pelvis. Terror set in, terror of her realizing just how horribly aroused those sounds were making him. He couldn't help it. It was the girl he loved, the girl he had lusted after for far too long. And here she was, offering herself up to him.

_Take her, Dick, _He thought to himself. _She wants you, after all this time. Feel her lips on you, the way she… _He was snapped out of his thoughts as she freed the armor, her hand reaching in to grab a hold of his growing hard on. She moaned gently, giggling.

"I knew you wanted me," She panted. "Haven't you wanted to fuck me for so long, now, baby? Here's your chance." She was stroking his erection in her palm quickly and he couldn't stop the moan from leaving his mouth. He hadn't been touched by a woman in so long. Not _there. _And fuck, did it feel so good. "Throw me on the ground and have your damn way with me," She begged in his ear. The sound of her voice snapped him out of his lustful trance and he shoved her away from him. She stumbled back, surprise on her features and then she smiled. "That's it."

"No!" He shouted. "Who _are _you? What did he do to you? Don't try to touch me," Robin growled at her, fixing his armor as he moved backwards towards the door. Barbara followed, her hair a mess and a wild look in her eye.

"That reminds me of what Bruce said," She whispered, looking down. "Before both of the times he fucked me." Her eyes flashed and Dick grimaced, pained by the words.

"Where's the Joker, Barbara?" Dick shouted.

"Why do you want him?" She asked with a pout, her voice honestly upset. "Why not me?" He didn't understand how one minute she could go between the innocent Barbara he once knew, to the wicked seductress and back and forth so quickly.

Dick's teeth grinded together loudly. "Tell me where he is, Barbara," He growled. "I'm not against taking you to Arkham. Then you'll never see him. Him _or _Harley, then what will you do?" He hated even thinking the words. Barbara at Arkham? Surely she wasn't that far gone… But as he watched her, he realized. _Barbara_ was gone.

She was hardly paying attention and Dick's cock throbbed when he saw that she was sliding her hands up and under her shirt, playing with her breasts even as he spoke to her. She looked like she was in pain as she gently whimpered, stroking her nipples under her shirt, and Dick looked away, trying to ignore the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen touching herself this way not ten feet away from him. He couldn't tell who was crazier, him or her.

"I'll tell you where he is," She finally whispered playfully. Her eyes glittered mischievously and her top teeth grabbed her bottom lip. Her voice was low, seductive, and disturbing as she purred the next seven words. "_But you have to fuck me first._"

**Oh, shit. What do you guys think is going to happen? I've been working effortlessly to get these next couple chapters together. (That includes lots and lots of coffee out of my beautiful new Batman mug and being unable to focus on absolutely anything else!) So I hope the rest of the story meets your all's expectations. I don't expect this fic to last ****_too much_**** longer. I expect ****_at least _****five more chapters or something around that. Until next time!**


	16. Chapter 16

**chapter 16**

Dick stared at his ex-girlfriend in disbelief. "Barbara," He said, trying to snap her out of her sexual trance. "I am _not _having sex with you." He spoke through gritted teeth, his fists clenched.

She changed tactics, dropping her hands and stepping back, running a hand through her hair. "Dick, I…" Her voice was soft, almost needy. "Please," She whispered. "I need it. Won't you help me?" He couldn't help but feel terrible about himself then. He'd sworn to always be there for her, to give her what she needed. But he couldn't. He couldn't _now. _It'd be taking advantage of her, in this mental state… When she came back… _If _she came back, he would never be able to live with himself. "Please, Dick," She whimpered.

"I can't," He told her, his voice choked. "I can't."

"You can," She whispered. She walked up slowly, caressing his face gently in her warm hands. She looked so sweet, so Barbara, that in that moment he would have done anything to kiss her. But even as she raised her mouth to his, pressing her lips to his gently, softly, he couldn't do it. It was a trick. It was all a trick. _This isn't Barbara. _He growled, grabbed her by the shoulders and pushing her towards the opposite wall, pinning her back. Even as she looked up at him with fearful eyes and a wobbling lip, he saw straight through the deception. The twinkle in her eye was smug, pleased. She was enjoying this.

"Tell me where he is!" He screamed, taking her by the throat and lifting her slowly. She stared at him with wide eyes, grabbing his hand.

"No," She said, her voice strained as he applied pressure to her windpipe, her larynx being crushed under the mass of his choking palm.

"_Tell me!_" He screamed. She closed her eyes, a small smile playing on the edges of her lips. Her fingers slid down his arm gently, seductively and she shivered. Disgusted, he dropped her body and she landed painfully on her knees before him. She looked up at him from under her lashes.

"Are you really so noble?" She whispered. "That you would waste the opportunity to _kill _your worst enemy… Because you couldn't have _sex _with the woman you love?" She slowly began to giggle and the look of thirst and craze in her eye made him fear for something more than his life. She sounded just like the Joker. His heart raced in terror. Terror? Was he afraid of Barbara? No, he knew that wasn't it. He was afraid of what was inside of her. That little flicker of Joker. He'd wedged himself inside of her, unrootable, and now Barbara was his weapon, his toy. Robin couldn't stay here any long. Without another glance at the woman laughing on the floor, he bolted from the room, leaving the movie theatre and the sounds of her pleasure behind.

**Dick ran straight to the only person he could think of. **Bruce was obviously out of the question. He was biased now, a party that couldn't be involved in this. After all, he'd given in to Barbara. Dick felt a surge of pride knowing that he'd done something Bruce could not. The hate he felt in his heart for his old mentor was strong and not fading. He'd deal with him another day. When he arrived at the apartment complex, he headed straight towards the fire escape. After all, it wasn't his style to use the front door. The Bat Family was never like that. He felt a twinge of pain at the thought. There was no Family anymore. His gloved fist knocked on the window three quick times and then he waited patiently on the stairs. When the window blinds slid up, the fact of Barbara Gordon Senior looked out with a confused expression and then blinked when she saw Robin. Hurriedly, she unlocked the window and slid the glass up. "Robin?" She asked.

"Mrs. Gordon," He said. "I'm sorry to barge in so late. I hope I didn't wake you."

She shook her head. "No, we're… We're all wide awake now. Come inside. You look…" She didn't need to finish the thought for him to know what she meant. He nodded once and then followed her through the open window, coming inside the Commissioner's home. Barbara's home. He'd been here many times, only not as Robin. He wondered if the Commissioner had put two and two together that he was Robin. Mrs. Gordon closed the window and flipped the locks before turning back to him with a lowered brow. "What's going on?" She asked, her voice quiet. Robin heard the sounds of video games being played in the other room, the light from the television flickering in the other room and he guessed it was Barbara's brother, James. He looked back at the woman, frowning deeply at her. She looked thinner than he'd ever seen her, her eyes bigger and her skin sallow. This was taking a toll on everyone.

"It's about Barbara, I'm sure you assumed."

She nodded slowly. "I figured. Did you… See her?"

Robin nodded, unable to look her in the eye anymore. "Just before I came here." Mrs. Gordon's hand went to her mouth, sniffling back her tears. Dick's mouth pressed together in a tight line. "Is the Commissioner awake?" He asked quietly.

Barbara nodded after a moment. "I think so. Follow me," She whispered. Dick followed her towards the staircase, his stomach twisting uncomfortably. The feeling in the house was almost haunting, eerie. He expected the Joker to pop out any second. The door to their bedroom was cracked open and hanging ajar and he could hear the familiar voice of Vicki Vale, the head reported for GCN. "He hasn't stopped watching the news since… He won't even tell me what happened."

Dick frowned. "I wish I knew the full story, myself." He'd put most of it together, though. The Joker had made the Commissioner (and Batman, it seemed) watch the same footage he'd just been shown in the theatre. It was no wonder the Commissioner refused to talk about it. How scarring it must have been to watch your own daughter… He couldn't force himself to think the words.

"Go on in," Mrs. Gordon said quietly. Robin nodded politely before approaching the door. He turned around to see Mrs. Gordon walking back down the stairs, giving him privacy with the Commissioner. He knocked on the door, only resulting in it slowly opening with a creak. Robin squinted as he tried to adjust to the lighting in the room.

"Commissioner?" Robin asked quietly. Gordon was sitting up in bed, his eyes staring at the screen, sans glasses. He looked as though he had not left his bed for days, and maybe he hadn't. Robin understood the feeling well.

"Dick _Grayson,_" Gordon finally said, his voice hoarse. Dick flinched gently. He knew, and he was angry. "Did you… Did you hurt her, too?" He finally asked.

"Never," Dick replied quietly. Gordon didn't even blink, still staring with a stony expression at the television. Dick noticed his hands were trembling.

"Why should I believe that? Batman did," He said, quietly. Dick gritted his teeth, pained just as badly by the knowledge as the Commissioner.

"I would _never _hurt Barbara," Dick said defensively. "I want your help to get her back."

Gordon shook his head. "What could I ever do? She wants to be with those… Those freaks."

Robin shook his head in denial, refusing to believe that. "No! Not Barbara." Dick walked up to the Commissioner, kneeling down beside the bed to look into his eyes. "That isn't her," Dick whispered. "You know that. I know that." Gordon coughed as a tear spilled down his cheek. "I had the chance to bring her in tonight," Dick said quietly. "I couldn't do it. I had to leave. But I've seen her now, in person. I won't fail her next time." Gordon's jaw was tight as he listened to Dick's words, his throat thick with emotion. "But I _need _your help."

**Barbara stared after Dick for minutes before she was able to move. **The small sane part of her whispered that what she was doing was wrong, but her new personality was outweighing the old one. She hated the old Barbara, and by extension, she hated her feelings. She did not love Dick anymore. She only had room to love two people and her heart belonged to her favorite clowns. Her makers. It was different, though, between the two of them. She loved them both in completely different ways. She loved Harley as a lover, the kind of person she wanted to lay with peacefully, her head cushioned on her breasts, her fingers stroking through her hair. When it came to the Joker… He was her _God. _He wasn't just a man she craved sexually, he was the taste of the air, the sound of her heart beat. He had made her, and she would forever be indebted to him. She knew that she wasn't _in love _with him. She just loved him more than anything. She didn't need a label for it. They both knew how she felt and that was enough for Barbara.

She jumped when someone began clapping slowly. She turned her head slowly to look over at the Joker as he rose from his seat in the back of the theatre. She tried to smile at him, but she was weak with exhaustion and disappointment. She was like a druggie without a fix and someone had just dangled a bag of heroin in front of her face, only to yank it back at the last second. "Good show, Little Bat," He said mischieviously, grabbing onto the guardrail above her and swinging down, landing on his feet gracefully. He patted her cheek. "You didn't get him, though," Joker said with a raised eyebrow.

She grabbed his hand, holding it to her face. "I know… It hurts," She whined. "Touch me more, please…"

He chuckled. "I like it when you beg." Instead, he pressed a soft kiss to her forehead, lingering there and she relished in the feel of his warm lips on her skin. "So I think I'll make you wait a bit longer," He whispered into her hair. She shivered, wincing at his words.

"No," She begged, her voice thick with lust.

He giggled and then sneered at her, his eyes twinkling with depraved delight. "You know you can't talk back to me, little girl."

She whimpered, closing her eyes and nodding. "I know."

"Let's go find our Harley girl, shall we?" He grinned at the redhead. Her eyes flashed open and she nodded eagerly. Harley was upstairs in the projection room, manning the tape, waiting for the Joker's cue to stop. The tall clown picked up Barbara easily, lifting her into his arms and carrying her out of the room as he hummed quietly. She moaned into her shoulder, satisfied for the time being, though her head throbbed in time with her aching core, desperately in need. Maybe when they got home… Maybe when they got home, he would touch her. Harley would touch her. She licked her lips in anticipation of Harley's taste.

In her own little world, Barbara smiled and whispered in a soft voice… "I love you, Joker."

"I know, precious, darling Little Bat," He whispered. "I know."


	17. Chapter 17

**chapter 17**

"What are you doing, Baby Bat?" Harley Quinn asked through a yawn as she woke in the middle of the night and went down to the kitchen for some cereal. Barbara's light had been on so she opened to investigate, seeing Barbara sitting cross legged on her floor, picking away nonchalantly at the wounds in her arms. Barbara looked up, swiping her bangs away from her eyes and tucking her hair behind her ear. She had blood under her fingernails.

"Hi," Barbara said quietly, since Harley was still half asleep. Harley curled up beside her, laying her head on Barbara's lap and watching her mess with the scabs of the diamonds. Harley smiled. Barbara looked at her and raised an eyebrow curiously. "What?"

"When I first left Arkham to be with Mr. J, he carved the diamonds into my hip. Just like those. And I had a J in the other," She told her quietly, snuggling in closer to warm up. Barbara grinned.

"Really?" She asked, reaching a hand down and stroking Harley's messy ponytails. "You're so pretty when you're sleepy."

Harley smiled again. "I like you, Baby Bat," She said gently, her fingertips gliding down Barbara's leg.

"I like being here," She said breathlessly, the nerves in the skin of her thigh painfully alive from Harley's touch. "More than like it."

"Was it hard today?" Harley asked, sitting up.

"What?"

"Seeing Robin Egg!" Harley sat up straight, her eyes wide as she waited for Barbara to speak.

Barbara bit her lip. "Robin," She whispered. "I don't know. At first it was strange, and then I couldn't even think of anything but…" Her eyes fluttered closed as the wave of need washed through her. It was overpowering, all consuming and she couldn't think of anything else once it was triggered. "When he left, I hardly even noticed." She frowned, her clit throbbing gently, ushering her on to touch herself. Harley much have seen some kind of shift in Babara, because the next words made her stomach drop.

"You want to play?" Harley asked, her voice dropping an octave, getting darker with the promise in her words. "I'll get you off, Baby Bat," She told her, stroking her hair back from her flushed face. Harley guided her towards the bed, laying her down. Harley kissed her gently, her lips lingering against Barbara's sweetly and softly, making them both sigh in contentment. She sucked her lip into her mouth and increased pressure, intently sucking on it and licking it, making her lover moan beneath her. Harley smiled at the sound. It was rare she ever got these reactions or that she ever took charge. With the Joker, he hardly ever sounded his pleasure until he came, being as composed as he was in the bedroom… She almost giggled. _Composed _was not the word she would use. When it came to Ivy, she always was in control as well, and when she let Harley take the reins it was teaching her where to go, what to do, and while Ivy so loved the pleasures of the flesh, she actually _was _composed and Harley rarely got a peep out of her.

With Barbara, she felt so… Powerful. It was strange that she actually liked it. She could hardly even imagine dominating the Joker. It would be just plain _wrong. _The being said, she bit her own lip as she slid down Barbara's body seductively, trailing her fingers across her body, mimicking her man's movements when he bothered to lick her there. The shorts Barbara wore were elastic and stretched off of her easily, making her lips part as her pussy was revealed to her. It was so beautiful, so perfect, pink and those full, pouting lips were just begging to be touched. Harley could look at her for hours. When Barbara spread her legs open, bending them at the knee, Harley sighed at the glorious view. She could see the dark pink entrance of her sex and the lighter tight muscle guarding the entrance to her asshole. "Harley," Barbara whimpered. Harley looked up at her with wide eyes, taken from her trance. "You're killing me…"

Harley smiled at her, wetting her lips. "I can't help but admire the view, baby," She told her, leaning down on the mattress until her mouth was even with the redhead's moist cunt. The smell of her arousal was mouthwatering. She pressed small kissed to her outer lips before she worked her way in, getting her ready for the onslaught of her tongue on her most sensitive flesh. Barbara balanced herself up on her elbows to watch, fascinated and aroused by seeing the beautiful, sexy blonde getting ready to feast on her crotch. Her clit throbbed just thinking the words. "Do me a favor?" Harley whispered against the skin of her inner thigh.

Barbara whimpered, closing her eyes. "What?" She asked, breathlessly. _Anything, Harley, anything at all… _

"Touch yourself for me?" Harley asked, her cheeks flushing as she looked up at Barbara. Batgirl could see the submissive core of her showing, unable to demand what she wants, no matter how much she wanted it. It just wasn't Harley's style. It worked, too. She couldn't see the Joker being with anyone else. Barbara was different. She wasn't his girlfriend, he didn't love her or feel for her, but he cared about her in an almost paternal way, a mentor, a guide. Harley was what completed him and that was why their relationship worked so well. Barbara licked her lips slowly, nodding at her slowly before laying back against the pillows on her mattress. She opened her legs again, loving the feel of the cool air on her sex. It sent shivers down her spine. Her hands trailed down her body, one rubbing her nipple sensually while the other slipped down her flank, past her navel and to her wet folds. She was breathing quickly, falling into her own little world as her eyes closed. She dipped a finger into her pussy, feeling her fluids lubricating the way and she stroked it up her lips to her clit. Shivering again, Barbara let her fingers rub the skin around her clit, never touching it directly, but stroking it through the hood. Her hips bucked in response to the pleasure and she moaned, a high pitched sound that made her lover's own pussy grow wet immediately.

"Uh," Barbara whined. "Oh…" She stroked the pink lips faster, rubbing her hand up and down, gaining friction and creating a delicious kind of pain when she hit her clit too fast. "Harley," She whimpered. "I need…"

"You need what, Baby Bat?" Harley asked, desperate to please her, her hands stroking her legs and up around her thighs.

"Please hurt me…" She was rubbing her swollen button was so quickly now and she felt her orgasm coming, but she knew she would never reach it without pain, only resulting in the agonizing loss of her climax. She felt tears in her eyes at the thought.

"How?" Harley asked, utterly confused about being the one with dominance. Her shyness was sweet and Barbara smiled gently as she played with her pussy lips, opening her legs wider in her passion.

"I don't care!" She moaned. "Please, I'm going to come… You have to do it now," She begged her. Harley was panicking in her own head, not knowing what it was she was needed to do. She had no weapons, nothing sharp, nothing… Harley's head snapped back to look at Barbara, watching her hand furiously moving over that one… Sensitive… Spot. A surge of adrenaline rushed through her veins as she acquiesced to her request, shoving Barbara's hands away and the Bat moaned and grimaced, her eyes opening but then widening when she saw Harley diving in to attack her cunt. Barbara writhed, waiting for the pain, the sting of whatever she was going to do…

She hadn't expected what happened next.

As Harley's tongue lapped at her pink, wet clit, Barbara felt her orgasm approaching quickly. Just as the first wave was about to hit and fade, Harley mashed her teeth down hard on the clitoris, making Barbara scream loudly, her fists clenching in Harley's pigtails, tears falling down her cheeks. Harley gnawed at it consistently as her lover rode out the climax. She was crying in pain, obviously hurt, but her orgasm lasted so long that Harley knew she loved it. She licked her lips as she came up, tasting the metallic tinge of blood. She saw a thin stream of it running down her folds from where Harley's front teeth had mashed into the lips as she made her way for the clit. Barbara moaned again, rolling over onto her side, grimacing still, but also panting in pleasure. Harley saw the stain on the sheets from where she'd came. Harley smiled down at her work, her heart thumping loudly at the thrill of what she just did.

The redhead was curled up naked on one side of the bed, shivering gently as the aftershocks of her orgasm hit. Harley loved the sight, thinking just how beautiful she was and wishing they had done this a lot earlier. She knew she could never go back to not having the Baby Bat around. Batgirl was her's now, her's and Joker's. Harley quickly stripped her clothing for comfort and then flicked off the light, grabbing the comforters and pulling them up to her chin. She turned to her side, wrapping a leg around the other girl, putting her arm around her and letting her breasts rest against Barbara's back. She inhaled her hair strongly, sighing in pleasure at the scent. The Bat giggled and Harley lifted her head. "What?" She whispered, suddenly feeling like she needed to be quiet in the dark.

"You're so wet," Barbara whispered seductively, moving her ass gently and Harley became increasingly aware that her wet pussy was resting right against the other woman's bottom. She bit her lip, flushing.

"You owe me one, Bat Bitch," Harley said teasingly.

"Whatever you say, Clown," Barbara whispered back. Harley grinned down at her before resuming her position, cuddled around her with her face buried in her red hair.

**When the Joker woke up in the morning, he was freezing cold and the thin blanket **he had strewn across him wasn't helping. He sat up, disoriented (a feeling that he did not like) and looked around the room in confusion. The other side of the bed was empty. Harley was not there. Where had his little space heater gone? With gritted teeth, he stood up and grabbed a pair of slacks from the ground, yanking them on and fastening his belt quickly as he searched the floor for a shirt. As soon as he'd found a suitable button-up, he left the room, fastening each button as he went from floor to floor.

While gnashing his teeth, he made his way towards the other bedroom, kicking the door open without any hesitation. Harley and Barbara were snuggling together under the blankets, looking cozy. _Stealing my furnace… _He thought bitterly. Grabbing the blankets, he flipped them off the women and shouted loudly. "Wakey, wakey girls!" He saw Harley frown, her lip pouting out as she buried her face back into the other girl's hair and wrapped her leg more tightly around the Bat Babe's naked core. He growled. "I _know _you didn't just ignore me, girl." His palm smacked down hard on her behind and Harley squealed, jerking back and scowling at the clown fuming above her. "Get up," He hissed.

"What's wrong, Mr. J?" She asked, still sleepy, rubbing her eyes. He grabbed her by the ponytail and jerked her from the bed, yanking her naked body against him.

"Go upstairs, get dressed, _now._" She frowned, nodding at his instructions and moved to pull away, but he jerked her back, giving her one more firm look. "Daddy was cold last night. Don't do that anymore," He warned.

She nodded again, more enthusiastically, rubbing her hands up his chest. "I won't Daddy, promise." He smirked at her, his eye travelling down her chest to leer at her lewdly. His hand slid down her back to her bottom, cupping it in his palm and Harley winked at him, giggling. Finally, he pushed her away from him roughly and she grabbed her clothes from the floor before leaving the room quickly. The Joker roughly turned Batgirl's body over, grabbing her jaw and shaking her face until she moaned and her eyes parted unwillingly.

"Wake up, Little Bat," He hissed. "Put on some clothes before I do something rash." He swatted her bottom. She sat up, her hair a tangled mess around her head, her lower lip swollen and full, looking so childish and innocent. If it wasn't for the smell of sex that still lingered in the room, it might be believable.

"Mm, yes, sir," She whispered, yawning. She stretched wantonly and he watched her with idle fascination as the globes or her pale ass shifted and her breasts fell as she rolled over. Joker reached over to tweak a nipple in his fingers and squeeze her breast, making her smile sleepily. He left the room after that, cracking his joints as he moved freely around the building. Pausing to grab a milk carton from the small refrigerator, he took a long drink as he walked towards the living room space. He propped his feet up, drinking from the carton as he turned on the old television. It only was a moment of silence before the door slammed open and the Joker growled. Snapping his head to the side, he glowered as one of faithful henchmen wandered into the room, panting.

"Boss! I've got news," He told him.

"Yeah, so do I," He muttered, waving the milk carton at the TV where GCN played quietly.

"Boss, the Robin kid is working with the Commissioner. They're hot on our trail."

The Joker raised his eyebrow. "_Working _with him?" The employee nodded vigorously and the Joker's head cocked to the side as he stood up. He walked towards him slowly and as soon as he was in grabbing distance, his hand wrapped around his throat and he shoved him into the wall. "The _Commissioner,_" He screamed as he slammed the man's head against the wall. "_Should be,_" He growled with another bang. "_Going mad!_"

The man groaned loudly, rubbing his head. "Joker, I was just told to tell ya -" He started.

The Joker laughed darkly. "Oh, I guess I shouldn't _shoot _the messenger, should I?" The guy looked into his eyes, terrified. "It's a good thing I know more than one way to skin a cat," He growled. The switchblade came from his pocket quickly and _snick_ed open and the hench clown started to struggle, screaming loudly in protest. The knife jabbed into his eye and the blood curdling scream made him grin. He jerked out the blade and repeated the treatment with the other eye before coming down and going straight through his throat. The Joker growled, dropping the body and wiping the blood from the blade onto his pants. "Wooh-whee!" He shouted, wiping his forehead. Turning back to the building, he shouted, "Pack it up! We're blowing town for the moment!"

"What's going on', Mr. J?" Harley asked, walking out as she pulled her second ponytail up.

"Don't ask questions, girl. Get your shit together."

"Whatever you say, Daddy," She said, turning back to the other room and dancing away. He grinded his teeth. Where to now? There was always the old park down at Amusement Mile… He'd been saving that for something good. Too obvious, maybe… The theatre? The Bird Boy would probably assume… Where could they go? An idea suddenly struck. The Joker knew exactly where to go.


	18. Chapter 18

**chapter 18**

It was one of the Joker's favorite old hideouts. Years ago, during one of his many trips to the Arkham, a wealthy criminal of Gotham named Boxy Bennett took it over and made it into a poker club. By now, that had been shut down. "The Bat Clan won't bother checking here. The last time they came to this place was years ago, when my dear little _Harley Quinn _decided to give Bats the ole' Joker Town Tour." He gave his girlfriend a nasty glare and she blushed red.

"Yeah, but it worked out, right, puddin'?" She asked nervously.

He grumbled something under his breath and she pouted. Barbara followed behind rubbing her neck as she looked around the large building. There was a stage in the back corner with an old dusty piano on top and multiple card tables and pool tables scattered about. Couches and loveseats were set up strategically. There was an abundance of cobwebs. "Our new Ha-Hacienda," The Joker said, throwing his hands up.

"It's lovely," Barbara whispered.

Harley giggled. "I missed this place." She happily skipped towards the grand piano, trailing her fingers across the dusty platform. "We could use a maid, though."

The Joker chuckled. "I doubt we'll be here long."

"Why did we even leave?" Barbara dared to ask. The Joker flopped lazily down on one of the couches and a cloud of dust rose into the light of the room, making the girls cringe. He gave her a look.

"Well, dear," He said patiently. "It seems that our friend the Boy Wonder is now in cohorts with Dear Old Dad and might've found a lead." Barbara couldn't believe that Dick was still bothering to look for her. Didn't he understand? She wasn't that girl anymore. Besides, even if she was, it's not like she could ever be with him again. Why was he trying so damn hard?

"Oh," She said, her eyes wide on her feet.

"Mhm," He mumbled. Harley sat herself down on the couch beside him, draping herself over his side and looking like a worshipping puppy. Only more seductive and feral. His arm went around her shoulder, stroking her skin absently. "Thankfully, this is just temporary. Our problem should be, uh, _taken care of _in no time." He giggled. Harley bit her lip as she smiled, her fingers trailing up his chest. Barbara continued to pace the room, looking here and there and exploring her surroundings. There was a large bar in the back corner but it looked mostly empty. When she flicked on the light, she saw all the dust she'd kicked up floating around. One or two of the cabinets had a good amount of liquor still in them and curiously she read all the bottles, taking inventory. _Caribbean Rum, Grey Goose Vodka, cheap wine, Jack Daniels… _Satisfied with her find, she left the bar and continued searching around, her fingers trailing on the furniture wherever she went.

The sound of a loud slap echoing through the room brought her attention back to Harley and the Joker. He was standing up now and she was cowering on the couch, holding her cheek. His backhand was still raised. "_Don't _talk back to me," He growled, leaving the room with the sound of clicking heels. Harley sniffled. Barbara watching him leave with a blank expression, concerned for Harley but also wanting to go make him feel better… She was torn between two masters. Barbara decided it was best not to mess with him right now, and that it would only make him angrier, so instead she padded over to Harley, sitting down next to her and kissing her shoulder affectionately.

"What happened?" She whispered, cuddling against her.

Harley wiped her eyes with her wrists. "Nothing," She replied in a thick voice. "He's just stressed is all."

"I'm sorry," Barbara told her, resting her head on Harley's shoulder. The blonde sighed, touching the other woman's cheek gently. They both jumped when they heard the Joker scream.

"Well are you coming to bed, or not?" He growled. They shared a nervous glance before taking each other's hands and following him into the makeshift bedroom. One of the clowns had set up an air mattress for them and their few bags were already against the wall, waiting. The Joker was stripping his shirt off and chucking it to the floor when they came in. "Don't get any ideas," He grumbled to them both as they admired his body. Barbara flushed bright red, her cheeks hot. He didn't want them tonight. He wasn't in the mood. She couldn't hide her disappointed expression. He groaned as he layed down and looked at them. "Come here."

Harley was the first one at his side, stripping off her boots and pants and top before crawling onto the mattress and yanking the blanket up over them. She smiled at Barbara who was still standing there watching. She wanted so badly to lay next to them, to tell them how much she loved them as she slept beside the Joker's body, but she also would never want to give up this spot. They looked so beautiful and perfect. She thought she could watch them all day and be content. The Joker's smile grew lazily and beautiful as he watched her.

"Come on, Little Bat," He purred. "Come sleep next to Daddy."

She shook with pleasure and then hurried over beside him, crawling under the blankets herself and spooning her back against his side as Harley laid her head on his chest. "I love you, Joker… I love you, Harley," She murmured into her pillow. The Joker exhaled loudly.

"Sweet girl," He whispered.

"I love you, Baby Bat," Harley replied. "I love you, Mr. J."

He chuckled. "What are we, the Waltons?" Harley laughed her sweet tinkling laugh into his shoulder and Barbara grinned widely. "Now shush. I need my beauty sleep."

**Bruce Wayne slammed his fist into the punching bag for the umpteenth time that day. **He'd already knocked two off the chains. He was aiming for three. He was so angry. He was angry at himself, angry at Barbara, angry at the Joker. Bruce Wayne was always angry. "Fuck!" He growled when he felt his wrist give against the bag.

"Sir, maybe you should take a break…" His butler Alfred murmured thoughtfully as he set down a tray and glass of water on the work bench beside him.

"No," Bruce said in his gravelly voice as he slammed his other fist against the punching bag. "I can't."

"Master Bruce… When are you ever going to tell me what happened?"

"Alfred," He warned. "Stop."

He sighed. "Whatever you say, sir," He said, shaking his head and walking away. When Bruce heard the door slam shut, he collapsed against the bag, resting his forehead on the rough material as he panted. This was a nightmare. Images of himself and Barbara… the Commissioner's face… Thoughts of Dick… It all was overpowering. Dick had tried calling at first, quite a lot and he ignored it profusely. Now his phone was silent. His partner had given up. Bruce didn't know if it was because he knew he wouldn't answer or… If it was because he knew about what Bruce did.

He felt terribly sick to his stomach.

Vicki Vale's voice spoke from the computer across the room, still muted, but loud enough to hear it. He looked up, wiping the sweat from his forehead as he walked towards the computer. "_... Sighting of Harley Quinn a.k.a Harleen Quinzel this morning. It was unable to decide what exactly her motives were around the Courthouse, but we assume…_" Bruce heard nothing else as he glared at the fuzzy image of his female nemesis.

_Where are you going, Harley?_

With determination, he sprinted across the room to get his suit. He was going to find her and he was going to make her talk.

**Harley Quinn loved the anonymity of wearing clown make up. **It amused her much more than she thought it would that she could wander around with her hair down, her face bare and a pair of light jeans and a red blouse and no one would know who she was. She took another sip from her coffee cup as she walked towards the payphone. It was time to call for her ride. She'd done her job well, snuck in easily into the DA's office and found the exact documents she'd been looking for. Dick Grayson's records. They didn't know what exactly they were going to do with said files, but the Joker was curious… Very curious. Harley was more than willing to do the deed for him. Now, the manilla file folder was in her bag and she was happily sipping her mocha. It was a job well done.

She wasn't even worried about someone catching her. Even if they'd seen her face, known she was there… She was invisible to them now. She even was winked at! Grinning to herself, she walked into the phone booth and dialed the number after swiping her card. "Jaxon? It's me. Meet me at the park."

"You're already done?" Jaxon asked.

"You doubtin' me?" She asked, putting her hand on her hip bitterly.

"No, no, Harley. Sorry. I'm impressed. I'll be there soon." Harley smiled and hung up the phone, exiting the booth and skipping towards the cross walk. The Gotham City Central Park was gorgeous at this time of year. The trees were losing their leaves and the sky was bright crisp blue above them. Pretty soon it would be covered in snow. She'd only just gotten across the street and nonchalantly dropped her paper cup to the ground when she heard a voice from behind her.

"I hope you know littering is bad for the environment," The man said.

Harley rolled her eyes. "Listen, Mr.," She started to say as she turned around, her eyes bugging widely open. Batman stared at her from the window of the Batmobile. "Bats, back up. Let's not make a scene."

"Get in the car, Harley."

"Make me, Bat Bastard!" She turned to run but he'd already reached a hand out and grabbed her by the shirt. "Goddamn you!"

"Harley, don't make me give you a concussion," He growled. "You know I will."

"Yeah, from experience," She spat back.

"Get in the car!"

She hissed at him and he rolled his eyes, reaching behind him and popping open the back seats door, dragging her towards it and throwing her in. She made a noise like _oomf _as she hit the floor of the car. He hit the automatic locks and stepped on it. Eyes were watching the dramatic scene probably shocked to see the Batman harassing an _innocent. _He scowled in the rear view mirror. Harley was sitting up, brushing imaginary dust off her tight blouse. "Ya know, you could treat a lady a bit nicer," She scoffed. "Then again, from the tales Baby Bats told me, you don't treat your ladies nice at all." She smirked up at him from the mirror and he scowled.

"If you don't shut your mouth, Harleen, I swear to God…" He growled.

She rolled her eyes. "You don't scare me, Bats."

"I could take you to Arkham right now," He threatened.

"Do it! I double dare ya!" She sat up closer to him and lowered her voice, whispering against his cheek. "But I'm the only one aware of where your little bat's gone," She sung.

That did it. He had wanted to do this by the book, but that was off the table. He swung a hard left, changing his route. He was no longer going to the MCU. He had something much darker in mind.

**Special shoutout to Guesttie and batman adickt! These two both left comments with the theme of a bit of Batman/Harley action and the next chapter has some pretty interesting stuff cooked up... I hope you two and everyone else loves it! You guys mean the world to me and are as awesome as shirtless Christian Bale. (Or at least close.)**

**- Chokes**


	19. Chapter 19

**chapter 19**

"Where are you taking me?" Harley asked. Her voice was tinged with worry. There was a look in the Bat's eye that she hadn't ever seen before and it was practically terrifying. She had never been scared of him before… It wasn't a feeling she liked. The Batman didn't reply and she cowered in the back corner of the car, looking outside the window. It was already getting dark. "You know I can kill you easily," She threatened him.

"Quiet," He growled.

It was only moments later when the windows suddenly grew completely dark and she couldn't see outside. "What the hell?" Harley demanded slapping her palm on the window. "Where are we going, you stupid fucking Bat?"

He didn't reply to her, only resulting in infuriating her further. Tears sprung to her eyes. She felt pathetic for panicking about this. It was the Bat after all, he would never really hurt her… Right? She prayed that he didn't break his rule tonight. She wasn't supposed to die this way! Not from _him! _When the car pulled to a stop, her heart began to pound even harder. Batman threw open his door, slamming it closed with just as much force. When he opened her door, she kicked back towards the other end of the car. With a snarl of a beast, he grabbed her ankle and dragged her back, pulling her out by the collar.

"Cooperate," He roared. She didn't.

Struggling against his hold, she tried to kick him and even bite, but his armor withheld the pain. Looking around, she gasped. Was this the Bat Cave? Everything was metal and gated and fluorescent lights lit up the path they walked. There was the distinct sound of rushing water from somewhere around them. He jerked her along, impatient. She grunted as she fell against him. When they walked out of the makeshift garage, the entire place lit up brightly, making her squint as the light burnt her irises. The Batman dragged her along with him before tossing her hard onto a metal table. She groaned loudly, steadying herself and trying to catch her balance. When her vision cleared, she looked back up again and saw the man in black walking forward with some kind of thick tied wire in his hand. "Bats," She gasped. "I didn't even do anything! I was taking a stroll!"

"You know where she is! Just like you said!" He forced her back onto the table and pushed the wire tightly against her neck, almost cutting off her circulation. She watched him with large eyes, not daring to move. "And you're gonna tell me."

"I wouldn't dare," She hissed.

"I think I can get it out of you." The thick wire wrapped from her neck under the metal of the table, keeping her from moving an inch. She swallowed thickly, taking in deep breaths from her nose as she glared demonically at him. He roped her wrists tightly, followed by her ankles. "You're going to tell me where you're keeping Barbara or things are going to get very ugly…"

"We aren't keeping her, you ugly, stupid Bat! She wants to be there! She begged us to let her come home!" Harley screamed, her nose wrinkling.

"That isn't her! That's your creation!" He screamed violently at her, making her flinch away from him.

"I think you liked our creation just as much as we did," Harley said teasingly, almost seductively as she wriggled slowly against her binds. She used her sexuality as a weapon, he knew that, and he hated that right now he thought she was almost… Sexy. Without that ridiculous make up and hanging off the Joker, Harley was a very beautiful girl. It didn't help that she was strapped down below him, looking at him with those bedroom eyes. Plus, Barbara had messed with his head… And now sex was… Much more important than it ever had been… "Oh, yeah," Harley whispered, flipping her hair away from her eyes. "I can see it in your eyes. What? Did you fuck her right here, Bats? She had a pretty pussy, doesn't she?" Her words were making him grow hard under his armor and he growled, baring his teeth. Harley giggled. "Did you taste it?" She asked, breathlessly.

"You fucking whore," The Batman growled down at her. Harley flinched again and he saw clearly past the facade. She did this all the time. She acted like this just to throw men off their game and then at the last second she'd have a knife in your back or a baseball bat down your throat. Not tonight, Harley. Tonight she just fucked herself over. "You think your little sex act will distract me? Get me off my guard?" She narrowed her eyes at him, dropping the act and gritting her teeth. He almost laughed at how childish she looked. "Maybe I'll just teach you what happens when you throw yourself at everyone like that." She bared her teeth ferally and he slapped her hard against her cheek, making her cry out as the hard knuckles of his gloves smacked violently into her bone.

"You wouldn't dare," She whispered as a single tear fell down her cheek. He saw the bright red spots on her face and knew she would bruise dramatically. Good.

"I think you're a bit too confident today, Quinn," He growled. He grabbed the waistband of her jeans and yanked hard, making her grunt and writhe as he forced them down to her knees.

"Get the fuck off of me!" She screamed. "I'll kill you! You know I will, and if I don't then he will!"

The Batman almost laughed. "As if he cares that much. He has a new girl now, Harley, you think he gives a shit?"

Tears fell down her red cheeks harder and faster now as she sobbed. "He does care! I'm his girl! She's… She's… It isn't the same," She cried.

"I'm convinced," He said sarcastically as he freed the armor at his pelvis. She couldn't dare watch as he freed his erection from his black boxers underneath. The tears in her eyes were to heavy to see through even if she wanted to. "When are you gonna realize it, Harleen? The Joker doesn't love anyone but himself!" She felt the slick head of his cock probing her entrance and felt a wave of nausea. This had to be a nightmare…

"He loves me," She whispered. "He does… He just doesn't know how to show it…"

"Right," The Batman growled. "You're his property. Nothing more. He uses you how he likes and you just lay there and take it. And now you're gonna do that for me."

"Stop!" She screamed, her fists clenching tightly as she shook her head. "Don't touch me!"

"Tell me where she is, Harley!"

"Never!"

His hips thrusted forward, the head somehow getting inside of her even though she was completely dry. He grunted loudly as he held her hips and moved in for another thrust. The pain was unbearable to her. Harley cried harder as his large cock pushed into her walls. Oh, she was so tight and dry around him… How could it all fit? It would rip her apart! She wretched on her sobs, unable to breathe in her panic. The sight of her choking, crying lament only made him want to fuck her more. Violently, he forced into her again, getting himself almost to the hilt. It was so tight against him, not at all wet and it almost hurt him, but he couldn't stop. Not now. The pain was almost refreshing. He started thrusting in and out of her as quickly as he could, his cock grating and jarring her insides, making her cry out for him to stop. Why had he never done this before?

"Fuck!" He growled loudly.

"Batman," She gasped. "Please stop! It hurts!"

He slapped her hard again, making her scream. "He hurts you! He slaps you around! Don't act like you don't love it!" She had no response for that, just more tears, and that was fine by the Bat. She would cry until she told him what he wanted to hear. It was her choice. "Where the fuck is Barbara?"

"Fuck you!" Harley cried. She shook her head in despair. "Fuck you, fuck you, I hate you…" Her voice turned into whining, pathetic cries and she was shocked to find that his cock seemed to thicken inside of her. It hurt, forcing her walls open even more and she screamed, her nails digging into her palms until she felt blood.

"Why won't you tell me, huh?" He growled. "You want me to fuck you? You probably like this, you desperate whore!" Harley hated that she felt her loins tingling in response. She was only used to name calling in bed with the Joker… In response, her body was growing wet. Batman grunted in response as his thrusts came quicker and easier. As she slickened, she cried harder, hating herself and hating the fact that it was starting to feel good. If she could just imagine that it was her Puddin', maybe it wouldn't be so bad…

She suddenly felt dirty, disgusting, as if she was cheating. With Barbara it was different. It wasn't cheating because she was now a certain part of their relationship. The Batman was a completely different concept. He was using the Joker's property! He had no right to touch his things! Furious with herself, she started to struggle again and he grunted, fucking her harder the more she refused him. With a look in her red eyes, he pulled out of her, making her wince in pain as it jerked out of her. She felt her pussy gaping open and she felt so vulnerable, so exposed. Usually, she would have loved this… Not with him… Suddenly he was behind her, jerking her head back by her hair so it hung off the table. His erection was level with her face, and her lips parted in shock. Being the opportunist he was, the Batman used her hesitance to force his cock deep inside of her throat. She gagged loudly, her eyes growing wide as her throat convulsed around his member. "The longer you refuse to talk, the longer I drag this on, Harley!" He roared. He started to thrust into her mouth, keeping her still as he fucked her face viciously. She felt bile rising in her throat as he hit her uvula but was able to choke it down.

It hurt so bad. His cock was bruising the back of her throat and it wasn't all the way in yet. He pulled out for a moment, long enough to give her time to breathe before he demanded her answer again. "I can't tell you," She whispered, spit hanging off her lips connected to the head of his rod.

"You can but you refuse," He growled in his gravelly, smoky voice. He forced back in again, having his way with her hard. She closed her eyes, trying to pretend that it wasn't happening. The ache of her open jaw and the throbbing in her throat muscles was terribly distracting, though. "This all ends, Harley," He told her. "It all ends when you tell me where your fucking boyfriend is keeping her." She felt him swelling in her mouth. Was he going to come? Or was it possible that he still wasn't at full mass? She groaned around his cock, sending vibrations up his shaft, forcing a shuddering breath out of her lungs.

He tasted like sweat and musk and body wash, making her sick because it tasted good. She tried to relax her mouth, not wanting to taste him, but unable to avoid it. He was so big… Who would have thought? At the same moment that he slammed painfully hard into the back of her throat, he jerked out again. The gag reflex was hit again and she couldn't hold back. She wretched, vomit falling to the ground. She gasped, but couldn't breathe as she coughed up her insides. Her position was terrible, making her situation even worse. He gave her enough time to puke it all out before he forced himself back in. She gagged even harder. He gave her no time to spit and the taste of her vomit was making her even more sick.

"Come on, suck!" He growled. She whimpered, tears falling down her cheeks as she began massaging his penis with her cheeks and tongue. Harley was ashamed, so humiliated that she was allowing the Bat to do this to her. Harley had always considered herself strong and independent, and she'd beat up the Bat pretty bad sometimes… How had this happened? "Like you mean it," He growled. "Suck me like I'm him," Batman growled in a low, terrifying voice that sent terror rolling through her gut. Had he really just said that…? His hand grabbed her throat, and started to push on it roughly, moving his hand up and down, as if he was coaxing her to swallow. She writhed against the binds when she realized what he was doing. He was jacking himself off inside of her throat. She tried to scream at him, tried to say stop and finally he dropped his hand and she began sucking on his cock in earnest. She felt him shiver and his cock swell momentarily as she tried to bob her head back and forth on his length. She tasted salty pre-come coating the inside of her throat and she moaned, trying desperately to pretend that it was Mr. J.

Humming and moaning around his shaft, she flicked her tongue against his head as he pulled out and sucked thickly on him until she felt him start to give, leaning in further towards her. _Once he comes, _she thought, _then this will all end. _He jerked out of her mouth and she gasped heavily, sing the opportunity to spit out the nasty taste of her vomit. The Bat walked around the table again and she felt something give, the wire splitting as he cut it with something sharp. Her eyes widened as she looked up, watching him free her ankles and then her wrists next. He jerked her down the table and she watched him with wide eyes and a parted mouth as he forced her legs apart again and then slammed home inside of her pussy. She screamed violently, throwing her head back as he buried his throbbing cock inside of her sex. "Oh!" She moaned loudly as he pounded away, holding her tightly against him. She couldn't have fought him anyway. She was too exhausted, too defeated. Tears still rained from her eyes. "So this is how it feels to be him, eh?" He snarled in her ear and she whimpered, her hands fisted around his biceps. "Having his way with you whenever he wants it… And her? He just has his two little whores around for whenever he has the urge? Doesn't it _bother _you, Harley? That he probably hasn't even realized you're gone, and he's probably hiding out wherever he is, buried eight inches inside of another girl?"

"It isn't like that," Harley sobbed.

"Then what's it like?" The Bat growled, his cock sliding in and out of her hot, wet cunt. "Explain it to me," He demanded, grabbing her chin and forcing her to look in his eye. She gasped at the malice in his eyes. She'd never seen him look like this. She saw him angry all the time, but never so… Sadistic. So primal.

"He loves me," She cried out, but her voice was muffled by him holding her cheeks. "He does. She isn't the same as me. She doesn't love him like that… He doesn't love her, not like he loves me…"

"Does he treat you any differently? Does he treat you better?" He snarled. She cried harder, realizing the horrifying truth that he treated Harley even worse than he treated the Batgirl. He hadn't smacked her around not once since that first day… Harley was his bitch, and Barbara was his prize. She was his biggest joke on the world, something Harley would never be… Maybe he _did _love her.

"Oh, God," She cried, her head dropping in despair onto his shoulder. She gave up, not tensing or fighting, just laying in his arms, letting him take her how he pleased. She was done. He could do whatever he wanted to her. She had nothing left to lose. The Joker probably _hadn't _realized she was gone…

"**Where the fuck could she have gone?!" The Joker screamed viciously. **Jaxon winced, stepping back and tripping over the chair behind him. "In _two _fucking minutes, where the fuck could she have disappeared to?"

"Boss, I don't know! She called and told me to come and when I did she was gone! I didn't see her!" He screamed, scooting back on his hands and feet.

The Joker was fuming above him, his pupils two different sizes, his hair wild.

"It was your goddamn responsibility to _keep an eye on her!_" The Joker screamed, grabbing his knife from the table beside them and growls down at the henchmen on the ground. "And yet! Here you are! And Harley is _missing!_" He gave the man no time to respond before the knife slammed down violently into Jaxon's hand, making him scream wildly. The Joker grabbed the knife and forced it back down into his leg, yanking up and stabbing the other leg. He had no control over his muscles as his arm slammed the knife into the employee over and over and over again. Jaxon screamed beneath him like a wounded animal as his stomach and pelvis and legs was destroyed by his serrated knife. Finally, the Joker forced it into his neck and dragged it with all his might down the man's chest, splitting it open. "There's _one less_ thing going wrong in my life," He spat viciously. The Joker stood and sighed, wiping off his forehead with his wrist before turning around.

"Sir?" Barbara's sweet voice asked from around the corner.

He turned his wild gaze on the girl. "Yes, sweetheart?" He asked, his voice sickly high and polite.

"I'm sure Harley is okay," She whispered.

"The Bat probably has her." He hissed. "She's probably in her damn cell back at Arkham!"

Barbara frowned, padding out and walking up to him. "Do you want a drink?"

"Scotch," He demanded. She nodded eagerly before turning towards the old bar and grabbing him a glass. He dropped heavily onto the couch, kicking one ankle up on the other knee and rubbing his throbbing temple.

Barbara handed him the glass gently and then sat beside him, tucking her legs up. Her hands stroked up his arm slowly and he gritted his teeth before taking a long drink. Her lips touched his neck gently and her breath was warm but suffocating on his skin. As she went to reach for the button on his shirt, he grabbed her wrist violently in his hand and she whimpered at the crushing grip. "Girl…" He growled. "Don't try my patience."

"Joker," She whispered breathlessly.

"You do _not _want to be in bed with me right now." His eyes were wild as he glared down at her. Her heart was throbbing painfully. His hand was bruising around her skin. He stood up slowly. setting down his glass as he bent over her, trapping her on the couch. "Unless you don't want to move for the next six months."

She swallowed loudly, hating herself for being both terrified and aroused. The Joker snarled, baring his teeth and grabbed his drink before disappearing towards the staircase.

**Sorry about the wait, my dears! I hope you liked this chapter... It was interesting writing it! Please let me know what you thought, guys, I was a bit nervous about this part! **


	20. Chapter 20

**chapter 20**

Harley gasped when she woke up. The nightmare was terrifying. She anxiously grabbed at her body, finding her clothes were back on and in place. Had that even really happened? The roar of the engine of the car she was in clarified that it had. She looked around the vehicle in confusion. It was pitch black outside the windows and the interior was just as dark as the night. "Batman," She whispered. She saw him now, sitting in the driver's seat, staring straight ahead. He didn't bother to look at her in response. "Where are you taking me now?" She asked after a quiet moment.

"Away," He snarled.

"To Arkham?" She asked, her voice high and unsure. She couldn't go to Arkham now… She needed to get back to the Joker, to show him that she loved him more than anyone and that _she _was the one worthy of his love… She was worthy, wasn't she? She sniffled.

"No."

"No?" She was pleasantly surprised, although after the events that had just transpired, she didn't trust him one bit.

"I'm dropping you off outside of Gotham."

"Why?"

"It's not in my best interest to lock you up. I know from experience that isn't the way to get you to talk."

She scowled at him. "I'm never tellin' you nothing."

He ignored her continuously as they drove until finally they pulled to a stop. He had darkened the windows as soon as she'd woken up and she had no idea where they were or how to get back in the city. He popped the locks and she flinched. "Out," He ordered.

"I hope you crash and burn," Harley hissed.

"_Out, _Harley." She cringed again and threw open the door, stepping out on wobbly legs. She didn't even have the door shut by the time he pulled away into the night. A flickering streetlamp flickered above her, illuminating the small stretch of street. She needed to find a phone.

Limping slightly, from the pain between her legs and the pins and needles crawling up her calves, she walked back in the direction she knew her and Bats had come from. She figured the sooner she got back into the city the sooner she would find a pay phone and get Jaxon to pick her up. "I'm sorry Miss Jackson," She sung quietly, her voice puny and sad. She couldn't even make herself laugh. Harley hated nights like tonight. Mr. J would be so disappointed in her. What would he do when he found out what the Bat had done? Would he even be mad, or would he laugh it off? Maybe he'd tell her she deserved it. Maybe she shouldn't tell him at all. A tear fell down her cheek and she sniffed. A bar up the street looked shitty but open and Harley decided to stop in and see if they had a landline she could use.

As she approached, two men outside that were smoking cigarettes eyed her up and down. "Hey, baby, you look like you could use a good time!" The first one called.

"Fuck off, creep," Harley snapped back, making the second guy laugh and the one that spoke scowl.

"S'cuse me, bitch, what makes you think you can talk to me that way?" He asked as he stood up straighter from leaning against the wall. He started to walk towards her and she crossed her arms, cocking out her hip angrily. He didn't know who he was messing with.

"Because I might look like an average bubble headed, blonde broad…" She said as he stopped in front of her, looming down at her, cigarette hanging from his mouth. She reached up and plucked it from his lips. The man looked down at her angrily, about to make his move when she took a long drag from the cigarette and then said sweetly, "But nobody fucks with _Harley Quinn._" His lips parted and he hardly had time to realize his mistake before she'd grabbed the back of his neck and jabbed the lit cigarette into his eye. He screamed wildly, forcing her off, but the damage had already been done. The other man was staring in shock, mouth wide open. He threw his hands up in surrender.

"Hey, lady, I don't mean no harm!" He shouted before turning quickly and sprinting down the road. Harley's victim was on his knees in front of her, wailing as he held his eye and she rolled her eyes at his pathetic display before heading into the bar. A few pairs of eyes glanced up curiously, but the rest of the small crowd went about their business. She licked her lips uncomfortably before walking to the counter.

"What can I do ya for?" The woman asked, popping her gum loudly.

"Do you have a phone here?" Harley asked, leaning forward on the bar.

The woman narrowed her eyes but nodded, hooking her thumb over her shoulder towards a sign that read **BATHROOMS. **"Right over there." Harley smiled tightly before walking away towards the hallway. Good to her word, a small phone was set up on the wall beside a rusty water fountain and Harley sighed loudly, grabbing the receiver and punching in the seven digit number. It rung four times before there was an answer.

"Whose this?" A gruff voice asked.

"Erik?" Harley asked, confused as to why he was answering Jaxon's phone, but also relieved to hear his voice.

"Harley?" He asked. "Holy fuck, it's you. Where are you?"

"I'm at a bar, outside of Gotham," She said.

A loud screaming voice in the background yelled, "She's at a _what?!_" She flinched. She must be on speaker phone.

"What's it called?" Erik asked.

"Uh…" She looked over her shoulder to get a peek at the menu and read the name off the top. "Maurice's."

"I'll be there in ten minutes." He hung up without another word. Harley sighed, hanging up the receiver and then leaning against the wall weakly. It had been too long a night, and it was only going to get longer.

Harley waited by the window for Erik to show up anxiously. When the black van pulled up, she quickly dashed from the bar and headed for the passenger seat. The back doors flew open and the Joker stepped out, his face furious and wild. "Get in," He growled. Harley tensed in surprise as her heart raced. _Here it comes, _she thought. She quickly made her way into the back of the van and her boyfriend climbed in behind her, slamming the doors shut and hitting the wall loudly to command Erik to drive. Harley's stomach was twisting nervously as the van lurched to a stop. She had no time to prepare herself. She was slammed viciously into the wall of the van and she groaned, but he caught the sound with his own mouth as he roughly forced his lips to hers. The kiss was violent and desperate and tasted of strong alcohol and his natural, delicious taste. Her hands fisted in his shirt and he snatched up her wrists in his hand while the other tangled in her hair. The Joker's tongue twisted with hers, tracing her teeth before he roughly bit down on her bottom lip. She moaned loudly, surrendering to his abuse. There was comfort in his debasement, a comfort she'd desperately needed. When his mouth left hers she gasped wildly, trying to fill her lungs with air. He jerked her head back by her hair. "Where've you been, _Harley_?" He hissed into her face, making her flinch.

This was the deciding moment. Would she tell him everything, or lie? She didn't even have a story made up… What would he do to her once she told him though? Would he hate her for letting another man touch her? She began to cry uncontrollably and reached for him again, but he held her still. "The Bat took me," She gasped between sobs. "He — He hurt me, Mr. J," She cried loudly, looking up into his eyes pathetically and with tears clouding her vision.

"The Bat hurt you?" He asked in disbelief and it was obvious to her that he didn't believe her.

"Don't you trust me?" She whispered.

He bared his teeth. "What exactly did he _do, _Harl?"

She coughed through her tears. "He…"

"Spit it out!" He growled, shaking her.

"He made me sleep with him!" She cried. She was unable to speak the word _rape. _It felt too real and too disgusting. She couldn't form the word on her lips. He was silent and still for a moment and she opened her eyes weakly to look up at him. His eyes were wild and furious.

Slowly, he started to chuckle and it built into a loud laugh, his shoulders shaking with his wicked mirth. He slung her around to the opposite side of the van and her head hit the metal hard. She screamed in pain as she slid down to the floor. He grabbed her again and bared her teeth. "You silly girl," He snarled, his laugh cutting off abruptly. "What do you take me for? Giving me lies and insults!"

"No!" She cried. "I'm not lying, Mr. J!"

His backhand slapped her cheek hard and she cried out where it landed on the bruise the Bat had left. He dragged her back by her hair so she landed in the middle of the van and then straddled her, slamming his fist into her cheek again, making her see stars. _He doesn't treat her this way… _Harley thought. She immediately banished the thought from her mind. Again, he backhanded her with his fist and she screamed, trying to writhe away from his hold, but he was much stronger than her, especially when he was angry. What was he going to do to her now? "Look what you're making me do! If you'd just be _honest… _But, oh no. That's not _good enough _for little Harleen Quinzel!"

"Don't call me that!" She shrieked. smacking him with her dainty hands. He laughed again, his hands grabbing her waistband and yanking it down her thighs. Realizing his intentions, she sobbed harder. "No! Not again!" He couldn't… Not after she was just… Oh, she was so sore! How would she be able to live through it?"

"Pathetic girl." He took her jaw in his hand and shook her face wildly. "Don't you want me, Harley? If you're so desperate to convince me that you slept with _the Bat _then it's obvious you're just dying to be fucked!" She bit his arm wildly when it moved from her jaw and he growled, smacking her hard so she would let go. When she heard his zipper going down she hissed, clamping her legs together tightly to prevent his entrance. "Oh, no you don't," He barked. His fist wrapped around his cock and pulled it out quickly before forcing her legs apart with his knee. She tried to turn over to crawl away, and he used it to his advantage, flipping her onto her stomach and rubbing his cock head against her sex. The remains of her previous sexual act lubricated the way for his thick erection. He didn't hesitate to push into her forcefully, grabbing her throat and pulling her back against him as he fucked her. "Is this what were _craving, _Harley girl? Huh? Answer me, you fucking quim!"

"No!" She howled. "I don't want you!"

He slammed into her hard, making sure to hit her cervix painfully with his cock on the next stroke. She writhed in pain as he raped her, taking her as he pleased. He slammed into her even harder, making her body fall limply onto the ground as he kneeled above her, pounding into her from behind. His teeth dug into her shoulder, clamping into her skin with as much pressure as he could muster. Harley screamed, trying to pull away and only resulting in more intense pain. When he tasted blood, his vision went red and began a feral thrusting inside of her that terrified her. She was horrified that he would tear something, ruin her forever. She'd never been fucked so violently. He sucked on the bite wound, getting all the blood that he could. "Daddy just loves his little girl, you know that?" He hissed into her hair.

"You don't love me," She cried. "You never loved me." The feeling of his cock sliding in and out of her quickly was too much and she couldn't hold back anymore. "I hate you! I hate you so much!" She screamed wildly.

"You hate me, huh?" He screamed, fisting his hand in her hair and jerking her head back lewdly as he slammed inside of her tight, hot walls. He grunted hard and his breath was fast and heavy against her skin. He was close. Of course he was. Nothing aroused him more than forcing her to take him, penetrating her with his length as she begged him to stop, screamed how it hurt. "Really, Harl?" She couldn't formulate a response so instead she just continued to cry her quiet sobs as he grunted and panted and moaned above her. His other hand grabbed at her breast, squeezing it roughly through her thin top in his large, calloused palm. "You only hate me cause I'm teaching you the error of your ways," He shouted, smacking his palm down on her bare ass. He pulled her sweaty body closer against his and began slamming into her harder but slower as he started to climax. His come was thick and warm and seemed to burn her insides, making her cringe. His hand slid up from her breast towards her throat and began to choke her by applying intense pressure on her windpipe. She gasped wildly, desperate to get air into her panicked lungs, but couldn't. He used her as a receptacle for his pleasure until he was finished before he dropped her body to the ground and stood, panting hard. "You'll love me in ten minutes," He said dryly. "Make yourself feel better. Pretend I was the Bat."

Harley felt more tears falling down her cheeks and she collapsed, used and half naked on the floor of the van. Her eyes slipped closed for only a moment and she was out like a light.

**Oh, no! Poor little Harl. (Nah, I'd give anything to be in her shoes...) Weird thing to say? Who cares, I'm writing a smut novel. I'm sorry I haven't been as regular with my updates, but things have been a little chaotic recently, and I'm also working on another story right now on here called Revelation, and between juggling writing both of these and actually having a life, it can be a little... Precarious. I hope I haven't been slacking on my writing recently. I've been desperately trying to catch up with being on schedule, but if you guys have any constructive criticism, I always love to hear it! **

**I have a couple responses to some comments I can't PM! **

**Guesttie: Your idea about Harley joining the Bat's side is very awesome! I've been thinking about it since you mentioned it, but I'm not particularly sure how to fit it in. If it doesn't work on in The Exhibition, I'd be more than happy to write a seperate fic, or a spin off that incorporates that! That goes for everyone, if you have any requests that I can actually write, tell me, and I'll try my best to make it happen.**

**Guest (anon): I don't hate you for saying that at all! I'm very glad to hear that my depiction of Batgirl and Batman satiate your Bat cravings. This is my first time ever writing Barbara, so I was very worried about how I would do. And Batman is honestly very hard to write sometimes because... Well... He's Batman. Any commentary provided on my work is always appreciated no matter what, so don't be afraid to be honest with me! That's why I'm here!**


	21. Chapter 21

**chapter 21**

"They were here not long ago. I guess they realized we were on their trail." Dick Grayson angrily threw down the milk carton that he'd found on the coffee table.

"Dammit," Gordon cursed. They had definitely been here not long ago. A couple days, maybe? Gordon frowned, rubbing his neck anxiously. "This is ridiculous. How would they know anyone was even looking? I'm technically off the force," He said with a touch of sadness in his gruff voice.

Dick sighed. "Joker's got eyes everywhere. A third of the city is on his payroll. He's got as many connections as Falcone."

"Who would wanna rub elbows with the Joker?" Gordon questioned, his gloved fingers sliding across the furniture.

"Anybody desperate enough for cash. Or anybody corrupt. Most of that third is officials and cops." Dick gave Gordon a sidelong glance.

"They put me in charge of a city full of rotten cops. It's not easy to fix by yourself." Gordon hated that. He had the Batman by his side for such a long time. Now they were nothing. His fists clenched. "Have you talked to him?" He asked quietly.

"No. I don't want to," Robin told him, freezing in place in the living room. He felt sick as he thought about Bruce.

Gordon sighed loudly. "I'll check the upstairs."

Robin nodded and sighed, wandering towards the next unchecked room. As he flicked on the light, he narrowed his eyes. It was a practically empty room, save for a bare chest of drawers, an empty closet with mirror doors and a four post queen sized mattress. It was covered in stains. Some were obviously blood… Others he didn't want to think about too hard. Leaning down, he took hold of a frayed piece of rope and held it up to his eyes. This must have been where they were keeping her. He couldn't stay in that room much longer. What kind of perverted acts had they done on this very bed?

Dick shuddered painfully and left the room. Gordon needed to hurry up. He couldn't stay there for one more second.

"**Why won't you tell me what happened?" Barbara asked sorrowfully as she **played with Harley's hair.

"I just can't talk about it," Harley murmurred. She had vowed to never speak of it again. She would lock the memories of it down inside of her and never utter another word. She wouldn't make her puddin' so angry again. At least… That's what she hoped.

"Joker'll get mad?" She asked, wincing slightly. She'd witnessed his rage earlier after bringing Harley in and throwing her on the bed. She had no idea what had happened from the bar back home, and she wasn't sure she wanted to. She never saw such a vacant look in Harley's eyes. As much as Barbara loved the Joker, he still terrified her, and he always would. Jaxon's corpse was still lying broken and dissected in the living room.

Harley swallowed heavily, turning over so that her other cheek rested on Barbara's thigh. She looked up at the beautiful woman above her and tried to smile. "It's all fine, Baby Bat."

"I love you, Harl," She said, smiling back and kissing her lips softly. Harley moaned gently, loving the touch of Barbara's skin on hers, but she wasn't up for anything more than kissing. Harley didn't know if she'd be up for anything for quite a while. She was too exhausted and too mentally drained. Barbara seemed to understand and pulled away, just cradling her close and playing absently with the long, loose strands of blonde hair. Harley made a satisfied _hmm _of approval, cuddling in tighter to Barbara's warm body. A knock on the door startled them both and Harley jumped. They both looked up with wide eyes.

"Little Bat, mind giving me and Harley girl a moment of privacy?" The look in his eye and the shift of his voice made it very clear that it wasn't an option. Barbara gave Harley a fleeting look of concern and the blonde sat up, nodding at her friend to leave. Once she was out of the room and Joker heard her voice talking to one of the henchmen, he closed the door and leaned against it, crossing his arms as he watched her. She was shivering. Finally, he started walking towards her and knelt beside her on the bed, his knuckles stroking the large bruise on her cheek that the Bat had given her. "You okay, kiddo?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. She nodded, pulling her knees up to her chest and hugging them. She didn't look him in the eyes. Instead, it seemed she looked everywhere but. "Do you forgive Daddy?" He whispered, stroking her hair back. She shuddered at his touch but finally nodded.

"Yes," She said.

"I'm sorry about the bruise," He told her, stroking her cheek again. It stung under his touch, but it wasn't as bad as the ache in her chest.

"You didn't do —" She immediately rushed to reassure him that he didn't do it, but caught herself quickly. "It's okay," She whispered, closing her eyes. His hand had froze and he was still beside her. He caught her slip.

"Even after all that, you're still telling the same story…" He whispered. She flinched harshly, afraid that he would hit her, but he didn't raise his angry fist.

"You aren't lying… Are you?" He phrased it like a sentence, not a question. He knew she wasn't lying. Unable to hold back her tears, she started to cry again, a pathetic whimper rising from her throat. He pulled her into his chest, kissing the top of her head, but staring off into space. _The Bat… Raped my Harley? _He thought to himself. A boiling rage built up in his veins.

"Oh, Mr. J!" She cried, clutching at his vest and burying her face into his shoulder. "I tried to get away, I tried so hard but he tied me down and I was lost and we were in the Bat Cave," She paused her speech only to hiccup. "When I woke up we were in the car again and he dropped me off outsida' Gotham!" The Joker shushed her rhythmically, brushing her hair back to soothe her. "Please don't be mad at me," She begged. "I'm sorry I said I hated you! You know I love you, puddin'. More than anything…" He felt her warm tears cooling on his shirt.

"Oh, darling," He whispered. "I'm not mad at you. But I'm _definitely angry._"

She whimpered, looking up at him with her big baby blues. "I'm sorry, Mr. J…"

"He's gonna pay for this, Harls. Wait and see, baby girl. Daddy will fix this whole mess." His voice was firm and intimidating, but it wasn't directed at her and she felt comforted by it. He believed her. He was going to make the Bat pay. "_Nobody _touches my stuff," He snarled.

She shook her head and curled up closer into his arms. "I'm all yours, Mr. J."

"And don't you forget it," He warned, flipping her onto her back, making her squeal. He captured her lips desperately in his, kissing her passionately but sweetly and she relaxed onto the mattress in bliss. He grinned down at her when he released her lips and she smiled back.

"I love you, Daddy," She told him quietly with a bite of her lip. He shivered.

"Don't make me hurt you, little girl," He said with a wild smile and a smack on her bottom. She giggled quietly, rolling back over on the mattress and cuddling up under the blanket beside her. "Good girl." The Joker watched her for another moment before leaving the room. He had a lot to think about now.

His first thought was wild, unadulterated fury that washed through his veins like a storm, only soothed when he took a sip of his whiskey that warmed him from the inside out. The second, was that obviously the Batman was changing, too. He hadn't only destroyed the family… But he was destroying each individual inside of it. How long would it be before Robin finally cracked? Before Batman finally lost it? Barbara had awoken something primal in him and his sexual urges were now overpowering his thinking. The Batman that he knew and loved would never have done something like this… He hated that, but he could use it to his advantage. The third section of his thinking was specifically focused around the two Bats. Barbara was his dog, she'd do anything he commanded, even going back out into the city and fucking their enemies brains right out of his cowl-covered skull. She needed to push him off the edge.

And the Joker wanted to be there to see it when it happened.

He looked down into his crystal glass and grinned wantonly at his reflection in the orange drink. _Oh, J, _He thought. _This is gonna be _good.

**Hello everyone! I know this chapter wasn't terribly exciting, but we'll get back to the action soon! I know that the book has taken a turn ever since Barbara fell, but I hope you guys are still enjoying the way it's going. **

**Responses to reviews!**

**Bethany: I'm not sure, yet. But hopefully yes. Since there's some interest I would absolutely love to. Actually, I've already plotted out the epilogue to this book, and it leaves off at a very interesting place, and I'm thinking of writing a spin off, or part 2! But of course, it'll be in a while, because I still have to finish up this one and another story I'm writing called Revelation. :)**

**Drake: Thank you soooo much! You guys make me feel so loved. I love writing her more than anything, she's one of my favorite characters, aside from Harley and J, of course. **

**Everyone else that I've never responded to: YOU GUYS ROCK. I didn't even think about responding via chapters until recently, but to everyone who has ever commented and I haven't been able to respond to, you guys are amazing, and your reviews make me cry because they mean so much to me. **


	22. Chapter 22

**chapter 22**

"You can't make me leave again… It was hell last time!" Barbara complained to the Joker and Harley. Harley was perched up on the bar, the Joker standing behind it like it was his podium and Barbara was the only one on a stool. She felt like the victim of an intervention.

"Now, dear," The Joker cooed, leaning forward and looking at her with those charming eyes. "You know it'll only be for a couple days, and then you'll come straight back home."

"What am I supposed to do without you?" She whimpered, frowning.

"Don't worry, baby," Harley said, tapping her nose. "We'll make sure you're satisfied for the time being that you're gone." Barbara frowned up at Harley. Harley returned it a moment later. "Say, you feelin' alright?"

Barbara blinked and rubbed at her eyes. "Yeah, I'm fine, I'm just… Tired." She knew that wasn't the problem, though. She'd grown so accustomed to constant touching and affection and after days of this physical drought, the aching need she felt had grown into a wave of sickness. She knew it wasn't a real physical sickness, just in her head, but it _felt _real. Especially when she vomited during her shower the night before. She hadn't dared speak up about it to the Joker, knowing he'd probably just laugh it off. "Jesus, Babs, you look awful. Your skins so pale." Harley hopped down and leant over to look at her, her brow creasing.

The Joker watched with narrowed eyes, seeming to just notice the changes himself. Barbara blinked, her lips parting. "I'm fine, Harl, really." Harley reached out to touch her and Barbara shuddered violently at her touch. "Oh…"

"I'm sorry," She said, rubbing her arms.

"Oh, Mr. J! Let's give her a little attention, she needs it bad," Harley said, stroking her counterpart's hair. Both the girls looked up at him with curious eyes, but Barbara flinched when he began to talk, fearing that he was going to scold her for being so problematic. Instead, his stony expression shifted ever so slightly until it grew into a full out smirk.

"How's it sound, Little Bat?" The Joker asked, grinning at her.

She gasped and nodded. "Yes, please!"

He giggled. "Get her warmed up for me, Harley," He purred at his girlfriend. Harley was thrilled at the events taking place. Barbara grinned at Harley, her shy personality slowly fading away as she realized the thing she craved was so close by. Harley took her face in her hands, letting her lips press sweetly against Barbara's. The Bat moaned quietly, grabbing Harley by her hair and pulling her closer. She stroked her hand down Harley's side and back up to squeeze at her breast through her top. The Joker was sipping his whiskey as he circled the bar and them, watching the show like he was going to give them a performance review. Harley smiled against her mouth, biting her lip gently and pulling.

Batgirl stood up, grabbing Harley's hips and kissing her passionately, blowing caution to the wind. "Take off your shirt," Barbara gasped, kissing the other woman's neck. Harley quickly obliged, being the people pleaser she was and yanked the top from her torso and over her head, discarding it quickly to the floor. Barbara dropped her head down to Harley's chest and eagerly started to suck on one of her already erect nipples, making her inhale sharply.

"Oh, come on," The Joker taunted. "What are you doing? You're acting like she's glass!" Harley looked at him over Batgirl's head and her lips parted, eyes wide with lust and adoration and worship. He took a slow sip of his drink, smiling at his lover with much of the same look. He really was fond of her sometimes… Barbara took his advice and grabbed Harley by her hips, turning around and pushing Harley back. She gasped hard and caught herself on one of the pool tables. The Joker started to laugh, a dark sound. "_That's it,_" He chuckled.

He sat himself down on one of the stools as Barbara made her minx-like way up to a panting Harley and pushed her back onto the green table. She stood between her legs as she kissed her roughly, pinching one of her nipples roughly, making Harley squeal into her mouth. Oh, and it tasted good. Barbara pushed Harley's legs together to straddle her, crawling up on the table as she pulled her shirt off seductively. "I'll fuck her brains out," Barbara whispered, sliding her hands up her own torso to cup her breasts. Harley's eyes widened as she took in the gorgeous, erotic view. Barbara flipped her bright red hair over her shoulder as she leaned down to press her breasts into Harley's face. She sucked happily on her nipple, licking around the sensitive areola. She was desperate to please her and Barbara looked over her shoulder to smile at the Joker. He was smiling back, watching and pleased. The tent in his slacks was obvious from where Barbara sat. She grinded against Harley in response. Harley's hands grasped at Barbara's body desperately, making the red head pin down her hands, pushing her chest further into Harley's face, smothering her. She moaned and gasped as she vehemently suck and lick every inch of her skin.

"How's it feel, Harl?" The Joker's voice whispered in her ear as a piece of cloth wrapped over her eyes. Harley gasped in surprise at the sound of his voice and the lack of vision she now had.

"Oh, Daddy," She gasped.

"Mm," He purred, nipping at her ear painfully. He disappeared and she felt his presence leaving her, making her feel cold in the darkness without his breath at her ear. Her other senses were heightened though, and she heard a snap from somewhere to her right. What was he doing? "Here," He said slowly. "Use this." Barbara giggled above her.

The woman slid off of her, grabbing her waistband and starting to slide the classic red and black pants down her smooth, sexy thighs before throwing them over her shoulder. "I'll never get over how fucking pretty your pussy is," Barbara whispered, and Harley felt her breath on her inner thigh. She squirmed in anticipation.

Wet lips cupped around her nipple and sucked it gently into their mouth before letting it slide out, causing a torturing sort of pleasure. "Tastes pretty good, too," The Joker whispered and then bit down on her nipple, gnawing on it painfully, making her whimper. She lifted her hands to wrap in his hair. He moved quick as lightning, grabbing her wrists and pinning them on the table. "Keep your hands still," He whispered against her hair. "Or I'll make this hurt…" She shuddered at his words. "But then again… You might just like that too much."

"Uh-huh," She moaned, her voice thick with need. He chuckled darkly. Harley moaned as her legs were pushed open and she struggled to keep her focus on not raising her arms. Cool air blew against her wet pussy and her walls contracted tightly, making her clit tingle in response. She wanted to scream _get on with it! _A wet, warm tongue slid up and around her lips and then was replaced with something smooth and hard, rounded on the end. Her hips moved against it, trying to get a feeling of what it was. Instead, they didn't give her a chance and it entered her immediately, making her moan as her cunt clenched down around it, hugging it tightly. "Mm, fuck me," She moaned, her fists clenched.

The object moved slowly, unbearably slowly and she flinched, trying to push her hips up further and get it deeper into her sex, but they refused, still hardly moving it at all, just fucking her as slow as they could. She whimpered when she heard Barbara giggle. She gasped loudly when she felt something lowering down over her face and she was automatically consumed with the aroma of Barbara's arousal. Her mouth watered as she breathed in, tempted to grab her and pull her down onto her mouth, but she knew not to move her hands. At the exact same moment that Barbara lowered herself down and began roughly grinding on Harley's lips and tongue, the Joker forced the hard object inside of her as viciously as she could, making her scream into the Bat's pussy. "What Daddy's girl wants… She gets," The Joker said as he forced it inside of her over and over.

"Mm! Mmm!" Harley moaned loudly and Barbara grunted above her. Her fluids were dripping down Harley's chin and cheeks, and the taste of her was strong in her mouth. Barbara turned her head to wink at the Joker and raised herself off of Harley's face to plant a large, sloppy kiss on her lips. Harley looked down between her legs and saw that her boyfriend was violently fucking with the bottom half of a pool stick. Her eyes fluttered and she dropped her head back to the table, moaning quietly. Grinning, he looked up at Barbara.

"Little Bat," He cooed. "Come 'ere," He growled. She rushed to his side quickly and he forced her to her knees by her hair. With his other hand, he yanked out the pool stick and then admired the glimmering juices on it. He shook Barbara by her hair until she grimaced and her jaw opened with the force of the blows and he forced the pool stick into her mouth, shoving it back towards her throat. She gagged wildly and tried to grab at him, only resulting in a rough slap against her face. She shuddered, her eyes wide and staring at him. "That's it," He purred. "Suck on daddy's rod."

Harley's lips parted as her breathing sped up. _Oh, God, _She thought. _They're so beautiful. _Barbara hungrily began sucking on the pool stick, urged on by his dirty talk. Watching her cheeks pulling in and her throat moving with the exertion, her eyes rolling up into her head… Harley felt almost faint. When she looked up at the clown, he was watching her with a sharp gaze, grinning at her reactions.

"I can smell your arousal, Harl," He said slyly.

"Do you like it, puddin'?" She asked breathlessly.

"You little minx," He whispered. "On your knees." Harley grinned and joined her counterpart on the ground in front of him and Barbara looked at her with a seductive glance. The Joker looked down at Harley and then slowly nodded, directing her to his fly and she anxiously wrapped her fingers around the zipper and pulled. When his cock was free, he licked his lips and exhaled slowly. She tugged on it playfully before swirling her tongue around the tip, moaning when she tasted his salty, delicious pre-come. She ducked under, tasting the sensitive flesh of his ballsack. He hissed again in pleasure. He pulled the pool stick from her Barbara's mouth and then pulled her head over towards his cock so both of the girls were worshipping his member. Barbara started sucking on it fast, taking it into her mouth and moaning again loudly at his delicious taste. Harley grinned at the sound and flicked her tongue teasingly against him again, making him wind his fingers in her hair. She cringed and then smiled while she breathed in hard. His rough hands on her felt so good. It was all terribly erotic. "Sexy little girls," He purred down to them. The women beneath him started licking wildly up and down his shaft, kissing eachother while keeping their lips on his cock. Harley pulled away to breathe in hard and then turned to his rod and slipped her lips over the head, pumping up and down while Barbara started to stroke Harley's breasts. She lowered her head nibble on Harley's breast and nipple. The Joker growled, jerking Barbara up, making her accidentally bite down harder on Harley's nipple and she moaned around the Joker's shaft. The Joker looked down into Barbara's eyes with a malicious glare before throwing a wicked backhand into her face. She landed a few feet away from them, clutching her face. Harley paused in her sucking, but immediately resumed forcing her head back and forth on his cock even more intensely. He nodded at her and then looked at the redhead sniffling on the ground and then he snarled, "Pay attention, Baby Bat."

"I'm sorry," She whispered. "Don't be mad at me."

"Come over here and take care of this, baby doll, and I won't be."

"Okay," She said and smiled adoringly, forgetting the bruising skin of her cheek and scrambling to join Harley in the pursuit of his pleasure. "You taste so good," She whispered as she took another long lick. Harley moaned her agreement, nodding her head as she looked up at him.

J smiled down at his pets, stroking their hair as he let his head roll back in pleasure. They were good girls. He'd have to reward them with a good, long fuck. Harley started sucking more earnestly and slid her head forward on his shaft until her pouting lips touched his pelvis. His entire cock was buried in her throat. She was struggling to breathe, but she waited it out, relaxing her throat and then… She swallowed. The Joker gritted his teeth and dropped Barbara's hair, grabbing onto Harley roughly and jerking her against his stomach, making her gag wildly. "Bat Baby?" He cooed as Harley grabbed his hips and writhed against him, desperate for air. The struggle felt so good on his cock.

"Uh-huh?" She asked, watching him force Harley with lust filled eyes.

He tapped Harley's cheek lightly and she looked up at him with eyes of panic. He smiled lovingly down at her and he felt her submission as she relaxed against him, putting all her trust in him to not let her suffocate. "Go get my knife," He whispered. Harley's eyes fluttered in response and he felt her salivate at the words. His girl _loved _knife play… Barbara nodded and disappeared into the other room to find his favorite knife. Joker waited another patient second and once he saw Harley's eyes focusing in and out, he released her and she fell to her hands and knees, gasping loudly. Spit hung off her face and his cock, only resulting in making him want her more. When Barbara came back, hair messy, breasts moving with every step, eyes bright and cheeks flushed, holding his knife in her graceful fingers, the Joker leaned against the table and whistled. "Hiya, darling," He said with a wink. "Come here often?" She grinned as he grabbed her and swung her around, pushing her against the table and rubbing his cock into her stomach.

Harley stood up, coming up behind him and rubbing her hands up his chest as she kissed his shoulder blade through his shirt. He grabbed the knife from her hand and forced it down against her breast, stroking her skin with the sharpened point. "You know," He sang. "I heard the _rumor _that if you cut off your nipples, they grow back…" Her eyes widened as he pressed it down harder into her skin. Then he merrily lifted it up and laughed. "But we won't test that theory today!" Barbara hissed in relief. Harley grabbed his cock and stroked him as she leaned against him from behind and he looked down at Barbara with a frightening look. He grabbed the waistband of her pants and yanked them down roughly over her cheeks and thighs until he finally had them off her long legs and was throwing them to the ground. He quickly positioned himself at the entrance of her hot sex. Harley dropped her hands from his cock and instead returned to loving, worshipping kisses across the planes of his back as she stroked his perfect, pale skin. The Joker leaned forward and grabbed Barbara by the hair, forcing her to look straight into his eyes as he leaned over her and shoved his way inside of her tight, waiting pussy.

He growled in pleasure at the warmth of her cunt, how it hugged his cock just right. "One in the belfry," He whispered with a wild smile and then began a vicious thrusting inside of her as he stared straight into her eyes, seeming to search her soul. Harley stepped away to watch the delicious scene, feeling her own cunt grow even more wet at the sight. The warmth growing in her core was hard to ignore and she so desperately wanted to stroke herself, but she didn't dare look away for even a moment. She didn't want to miss one dirty, sexy detail. The Joker looked over at her sharply, still holding Barbara's head up. "Don't you love seeing Daddy fuck our Little Bat?"

Harley couldn't form words, and instead squeezed her legs together, causing a delicious sort of pleasure. Her eyes fluttered as she looked at that charming, probing grin. That was the same grin that made her fall for him, the same grin that she saw in her dreams and the grin that drove her absolutely, one hundred percent crazy for him. Her clit was throbbing in pleasure, screaming for her to touch it. The Joker saw the look on her face, the struggle in her eyes and his grin grew wolfish, tinged with hungry desire. Joker grabbed his knife again and looked back down at the woman moaning obscenely beneath him. He laughed at the outlandish sight of her pleasure and then poised the knife at her chest, right between her breasts. Her eyes gleamed in excitement, her breath speeding. He giggled again as he started to carve, making her scream in a mix of pain and pleasure. The knife dragged through her skin in the shape of the Bat insignia, slicing one half perfectly from memory. The second side was the same shape, only he filled it with viciously scratched and sliced _**HA**_'s. Her blood dripped down her body, sliding with the direction of her body as he thrusted back and forth in her and made her body shake on the pool table. He snapped his fingers at his girlfriend who quickly ran to him, her vision almost blurry from her need. Joker winded a hand in her blonde hair and forced her head down to Barbara's breasts. Harley unwittingly went to suck on her rock hard nipple, but he growled and forced her head up further to the bleeding, gushing wound. Harley exhaled shakily and looked up at Barbara who was watching with a look of delirious satisfaction.

Biting her lip momentarily, she eagerly began to lick and suck at the raw flesh. Her eyes rolled back in her head at the metallic, almost sweet taste. She traced her tongue over every cut until finally it stopped bleeding and she rested her head against the stinging, damp flesh as she panted. The Joker stood straight again, watching with drooped eyes as he started to slam home into Barbara's soaking wet cunt. "Harley," He said in a breathless voice. "Get me some duct tape." He was staring at Barbara with a wicked look in his eye, lust in every beautiful crevice of his face. She was quick to obey, returning as fast as she could with a roll of silver duct tape. "Tape her down." Harley's eyes widened and she looked at the third member of their party. "Do it!"

"Joker…" Barbara said hesitantly. He gave her a wicked smile and she shivered, unable to resist as Harley began taping her wrists together and securing her to the table. Harley leant forward to whisper into her lover's ear.

"You look really sexy all trussed up like this," She breathed into her ear, making Barbara shiver and her lips part. They liked her like this. She felt a wave of pleasure knowing that she was the cause of their lust. They wanted her… These Gods… They wanted Barbara Gordon. A rush of warmth flooded the Joker's cock and he laughed, speeding up. She was so wet… He grabbed the duct tape from Harley's hands and then added the finishing touch. Taping up her mouth. She breathed in harshly from her nose, gasping. He pulled himself slowly from her pussy and looked over at Harley with a slack jaw.

"Wanna clean me up, baby doll?" He purred. Harley was eager to do so, falling to her knees and sucking on his member like her life depended on it. If it made him happy, if it made him feel good, it was her mission to get it done. The taste was magnificent, too. It was salty but also naturally sweet since it was covered in Barbara's delicious wetness. He rested one hand on the back of her head for a moment, looking down at her, watching as his cock disappeared into her talented throat. When she gagged and her eyes rolled up at him, he smiled slowly, his cock twitching in response. Finally, he released Harley, allowing her free reign, to suck and kiss and lick him how she pleased. He turned his attentions back to Barbara, whose legs were spread wide open, her pussy dripping in anticipation of whatever would come next. His smile continued to grow. "Tell me, sweetie," He purred. "You like it when I hurt you, don't you?"

She moaned through the tape desperately, looking at him with eyes full of want. He licked his lips and then grabbed onto her hip to hold her steady while the other hand reached between her legs and played teasingly with the wet folds of her cunt. She moaned again, quieter and relaxed into the green felt of the table. One finger easily disappeared into her sweet, warm pussy and began to move back and forth, in the exact same rhythm that Harley was going back and forth on his cock. It was almost dizzying how perfect it felt. He slid in another finger, holding her tightly by her hip bone as he finger fucked her, occasionally allowing his knuckles to graze her clit. It was a shock of pleasure that was almost torturous. He loved to tease her. He knew exactly which buttons to push…

And exactly which ones to ignore.

"Strike three," He hissed and she felt his ring finger easing against the others. She cringed and shook her head. Three fingers? She writhed against him, trying to warn him, to say please stop. He knew exactly what she was saying, and he found it downright hilarious. The third finger slid in slowly. He was patient about it, easing her into it, occasionally pausing to exhale sharply or moan when Harley did something he really liked. He began pumping the three digits back and forth slowly and her fluids slickened the way, giving him easy passage into her depths. It was starting to feel good…

Below the table, Harley was expertly taking his thick and pulsing cock in her mouth. She couldn't get enough, and even though her jaw was beginning to ache, she continued to hungrily lick and suck at her man's delicious rod. She would service him until he told her to stop. A small bead of precum hit her tongue and she moaned around his shaft, causing him to tense up and dig his fingers harder into Barbara's hip. Harley grabbed onto his own hips to further her assault on his cock, sliding as far forward as her body would let her. His cock head was brushing her tonsils, making her throat burn, but it was a delicious type of pain that had her coming back for more, again and again.

The Joker sped up his fucking of Barbara as his pleasure rose, making sure that her cunt was stretching to accommodate him properly. His pinky began to slide it with the rest of it's brothers, making her whimper loudly. She couldn't tell if she was terrified or aroused, and that just made the entire ordeal that much more mind altering. She was dizzy with all the emotions and sensations. The Joker made eye contact with Barbara before he let his thumb graze her lips and she froze, her heart pounding. Tears welled in her eyes from the overwhelming thoughts in her head. Did she want this? She couldn't tell. As his thumb forced it's way into her slick pussy, she moaned gutturally against the tape, her head falling back against the table with a loud bump. "Taking five for the team," He whispered down at her, sliding his other hand up her stomach and breasts to cup her chin. His thumb slipped seductively over her bottom lip and she shivered again. "Atta girl." She glowed under his praise, her pussy relaxing and lubricating further from his words. He smiled widely. He knew exactly what he was doing and he knew how she would react to his words. Something inside of her gave way and his entire hand slid into her, wrist deep. She moaned again, tears slipping down her heated cheeks. It hurt terribly, but she couldn't deny how consumed she felt, and how empowered that made her feel in turn. Her helplessness was her power. She was giving him everything. That was all she needed. She ignored the terrible ache and turned away to try and ignore the entire situation, to let him have his way with her however he may without her body fighting. She wanted to give him this, even if she didn't want him to do it. Slowly, his fingers curled into a large fist inside of her, his fingernails scraping at her insides, making her whimper. His huge fist sat inside of her, still. Finally, he began to slowly pump it back and forth. It wasn't moving deep at all, hardly moving at all actually, but the intensity of her pussy being stretched so widely made up for it.

He didn't need to be fast or rough. His control over her was inarguable. It was humbling and made her weak. With a hungry smile, he used his other hand to start rubbing at her clit, stroking the swollen button in time with his powerful motions inside of her pussy. The two sensations fought to win over, exhausting her. She moaned again. She couldn't believe it when she finally felt her climax rising. She was going to come during this? Her eyes rolled back in her head as her eyelids fluttered. When she met his gaze, her heart contracted. It was so wickedly erotic, so pleased by the knowledge that she was going to orgasm while his fist was scraping at her insides. She saw the slight change in his face and knew that he was close to his orgasm, too. Harley was working hard, approaching her own orgasm from wildly fucking herself while she sucked on the Joker's throbbing cock. She was so wet, dripping on the floor, her hips bucking at the air. They all were approaching it together. Harley was the first to go, coming viciously on the cold ground, stroking her clit as quickly as possible until the final wave of pleasure crashed.

Barbara was next. The orgasm was painful, torturous. Her cunt contracted around his fist, making her sensitive flesh ache with pain as his bones dug into the walls of her vagina. She screamed against the tape, tears falling down her cheeks as the conflicting feelings of intense pain and earth-shattering pleasure took over her. The Joker was quick to follow. After seeing his two lover's come apart in such demeaning ways, unable to stop themselves from coming for him even as he didn't touch one, and assaulted the other… He couldn't help himself. He slid his fist from Barbara slowly, and she felt a rush of cold air as he exited her. Her walls gaped open, creating a wide hole between her legs and she whimpered again, humiliated. The Joker grabbed Harley by the pigtails and began maneuvering her head back and forth on his cock, forcing her to take him all the way down her throat, making her gag and wretch and squirm. He stared straight into the wide, open hole that was just recently a tight little sheath of Barbara's pussy, and was now just another hole waiting to be filled by something huge again. His orgasm came fast and made his knees shake in weakness. He forced her head back and forth powerfully until finally he jerked her head against his stomach, burying his cock down her throat and jerked as his seed shot down into her stomach. He held her there tightly, not letting her breathe for a few more blissful moments, wavering in the state of post-orgasmic satisfaction that was practically heavenly.

When he released her hair, she dropped to the floor, panting and gasping as she clutched her throat. The Joker took a long breath and looked down at the redhead silently crying on the table beside him. He grabbed hold of the duct tape and ripped it off, making her scream, before sweeping up the sound in his own mouth, swallowing her cries of pain in his kiss. "Now, are you ready to go out into the real world?" He purred, kissing her softly on the nose.

She couldn't respond and instead just laid back down on the table and gasped through her mouth. He chuckled and then patted Harley on the head before turning, tucking his softened cock back into his pants and picking up his glass of scotch.

**Hello everyone! I am so so so sorry about the wait for this chapter, but hopefully the smutiness will make up for it. I've been up at my sister's house which is in the middle of nowhere and have been unable to write or update, and I'll be here a few more days, so it might be a bit till the next update, but I'll do my best! **

**Responses to reviews:**

**Guest (1) said: "**HI. i never post on here but this is so much better than crappy Sweet Valley High fics of batgirl. I love that she's fucked the Joker and what's even odder is that I adored and was shocked how how much I loved her fucking Bruce. I've now become an official Bruce/Babs shipper and hope you have more. Thankyou Thankyou Thankyou for understanding that the psychology of a woman dressing up as a Bat is as dark and unpure as the man dressing up as one.

**Thank you so much for this! It made my day! Psychological manipulation is one of my favorite themes to write about and I've fallen in love with Barbara Gordon because of this. Before I started writing this I wasn't a huge fan, and now I love her more than anything. I hope that I continue to please you!**

**Guest (2) said: **Would love a Bats on Bats series. Seems like there's sooooooooooooooooo much there in terms of untold stories of that couple. Naughty Barbara rocks.

**I'm dying to write a Bats on Bats series! I want to finish up the Exhibition first and Revelation but then once that's done, I'm starting up on some Barbara and Bruce themed fics. I actually have something else in mind for a spin off of this story involving the magnificent Dr. Crane! **

**Guest (3) said: **Bats on Bats is the best thing ever. So wrong and right at the same time. My teenage repressed fantasy is put into the dark light. Thankyou.

**The wronger it is, the better, in my opinion! And no, thank you. Seriously guys, you all mean the world to me. **

**trainer: That is literally one of the nicest things I've ever heard! To think that my story has been compared to something as amazing as The Killing Joker, or anything of the like makes my heart skip a beat.**

**JokerGirl: I'm going to try my best to get back into daily updates for the Exhibition, once I get home that is. It's hard to write out here since I have zero internet. I'll definitely be cooking up something special for the holidays. To anyone who has read my other work, you'll have realized that Christmas time is a heavily recurring theme for me. It's my favorite time of the year!**

**Guest (4) said: **any chance of a BMBG series starting in the future?

**Most definitely. I'm all about taking suggestions, so if anyone has any specific things they'd like to see in the Bats series, please comment of PM me! I aim to please, and you guys have so far had amazing ideas for this story. **

**Until next time! -Chokes**


	23. Chapter 23

**chapter 23**

Harley forced Batgirl up against the brick wall as she pressed her lips roughly to hers. Her tongue swirled against the redhead's, making them moan as they tasted each other. Harley squeezed at Barbara's breasts and Barbara reached behind Harley to cup her ass tightly. When they finally broke the kiss to breathe, Barbara grinned slyly at her counterpart. "I'll miss you too," She said teasingly.

"You'd better," Harley replied breathlessly, licking her red lips as she watched her lover straighten her jacket up and throw her hair back. "Be safe, Baby Bat." She said, pulling her close once again by her hips to look her in the eye.

"I will be. I have a good motivator," She purred, her hand sliding down Harley's stomach to cup her between the legs. Harley jumped in surprise and then grinned wildly.

"Get out of here," She said and winked. "I'll see you soon."

Barbara nodded and smirked once again as Harley danced towards the passenger seat. That skip in her step never failed to make Barbara smile. Her cute little ass looked so delicious in those pants. She climbed in beside Erik and the van quickly pulled off, leaving Barbara alone in the alley way. She flipped her hood over her head and then headed in the direction of Wayne Manor. She was nervous about the plan. Really nervous, actually, even though she was her most confident when sex was involved. Maybe it was because it was Bruce. Maybe because she thought he'd finally refuse her, and she'd fail. She didn't know, but her heart was pounding against her ribs dangerously fast. Barbara closed her eyes and leaned her head up towards the dark Gotham sky, looking up at the bright moon and the clouds passing in front of it. She did miss it. She missed swinging from rooftop to rooftop, being the protector of Gotham, running through the streets and striking fear in the hearts of some and hope in the hearts of others.

She didn't miss it enough to go back.

Her allegiance belonged to someone else now, and that's the just the way she liked it. A car honked at her as she walked down the sidewalk and she scowled at it before picking up the pace. She could take care of herself if it came down to it, but she didn't want to waste that much time. She had places to be, Bats to seduce… The Joker's plan truly was genius. She knew she was the main piece of the puzzle, but it didn't make her feel used. It made her feel honored to be such a large part of his schemes. It was all up to her. It all depended on her dedication to him. She wondered if it was his plan all along, to seduce her and change her into this new person. Was it a spur of the moment thing? He hadn't seemed lustful towards her until he fucked Harley in front of her. Maybe it just happened. That made it all the more impressive. He developed this plan in a matter of days.

Bring Batgirl to his side, manipulate the Batman into having sex with her (his partner of years' girlfriend), ruin his relationship with her father/the Commissioner by admitting this, driving him to the point of desperation and cutting all ties with the Batman… Force Dick to witness to her making love with his enemies, while admitting she'd fucked Batman. Ruin their relationship, leaving Batman in the dark and alone. Then finally, completely destroying the Bat's psyche, monumenting the downfall of his sanity. It was beautiful. Weeks ago, she would've been disgusted, but now… It made her want the Joker more.

Her wet core was aching again, wanting to be touched but also terribly sore. The previous night the Joker had stretched her beyond her limits, opening her up to him entirely. She'd never felt so consumed. His whole _fist _had been inside of her! She felt another rush of warmth in her panties. It was so dirty, so wrong, and so goddamn erotic. She couldn't wait for him to do it again. She wondered if he ever fisted Harley before… The image of Harley tied down, forced to accept his entire hand inside of her… It did terrible things to her strength of mind. How was she going to survive without them? She was already shaking.

How long had it been since she'd came? Six hours, maybe? He'd fucked her again this morning, gave her two incredible orgasms, and her body was already feeling the effects of the mental withdraw. She needed to get to the mansion soon and get Bruce inside of her before she started fucking herself in the middle of the street. It was only about fifteen minutes away, but that was another fifteen minutes of torture. Could she stop in a gas station, use the restroom and get off before continuing? No… She knew it wouldn't work. She was a convict now, and a missing person. She was an accomplice, although she hadn't committed any direct crimes. She couldn't show her face like that. In the darkness of Gotham streets, she was concealed. She just had to get into Bruce's room without Alfred waking up and seeing her. Knocking on the door was out of the question. The Batcave door was too loud, and he was sure to hear it. That left the window. She licked her lips. It would be really convenient if she still had her Bat toys. She knew they were somewhere at the hideout. The Joker had them lying around somewhere but hadn't given them back, and she didn't know why.

She arrived at the manor fairly quickly, punching in the code on the keypad and heading in the front gates. Bruce's room was on the side of the mansion and a balcony was right outside it. She just needed to figure out how to get up there. She waited for the gates to close before running towards the side of the house, sweating from the adrenaline even in the freezing wind. She could see her breath.

"If I were Batman, how would I climb up this wall?" She whispered, looking around curiously. There was a tree beside it, but it was a depressingly weak pine tree, manicured to perfection. An oak about ten yards away looked fairly easy to climb, but she saw no easy places to jump down to the balcony. If she fell, she'd probably break something, let alone wake up Bruce and Alfred. "Fuck it," She hissed and then headed towards the large oak tree, easily lifting herself up and around the branches and limbs, maneuvering her way quickly till she was level with the balcony. The closest point was still about six or seven feet away from the balcony. Was that close enough? She was worried. It was a chance she needed to take, though. She bit her lip as she shimmied her way towards the terrace. She gritted her teeth as the bark angrily cut into her palms. "I'm really going out on a limb here…" She blinked and then put a hand over her mouth to keep herself from giggling. The Joker's cheesy jokes were rubbing off on her big time.

Holding tight to the limb, she balanced herself up on all fours and then onto her feet, holding the branch above her to walk out as far as she could. Taking a deep breath, she let go of the branch and jumped with all her might. Her long legs pushed her off and landed on the balcony rail, half on and half hanging down. She grunted, pulling herself up with her upper body strength until she was able to roll over onto the other side and land on the veranda on her back. She exhaled loudly. Her stomach dropped when she heard the glass door sliding open and she looked over to see an angry Bruce standing there, looking at her with a frightening stare. "What do you want?" He growled.

She sat up and pushed herself up onto her feet before approaching him. "Miss me?" She asked, sliding her fingers across his smooth chest. He angrily grabbed her fingers in his rough fist and held them away from his skin.

"Not even slightly. What are you doing here, Barbara?"

"I wanted to say hi," She whispered, looking up at him from under her lashes. "Is that so bad?" She stepped closer, her other hand sliding up his bicep. He had goosebumps and she wasn't sure if it was from her touch or from the cold air. She held back her playful smile.

"Yes. Leave, now, before this gets any worse." He glared down at her furiously, making her clitoris ache in need. It wasn't the same hungry, wicked stare from the Joker, but it was close enough and her body was eagerly responding.

"What makes you think the situation is bad to begin with?" She asked, yanking her hand from his and walking into the bedroom. "You seem to be having quite a bit of fun lately…" She turned to look at him from over her shoulder as he closed the door.

"What are you talking about?" He asked, his voice cold and calculated.

She scoffed. "Well, according to _Harley... _"

"Whatever Harley said was a lie," He snarled. She pursed her lips at him, unable to see anything but his eyes in the moonlight.

"So you didn't tie her down?" Barbara whispered, walking towards him and circling his body, her fingers sliding out to trace his heaving chest. "You didn't rip off her clothes in the Batcave? Didn't have your way with her?"

He exhaled loudly. "No."

"You didn't make her suck on your cock, Bruce? She said you fucked her mouth so hard she puked…"

"Harley's insane," He hissed at Barbara, turning around to face her.

"Then why are you rock hard right now?" Barbara replied, grabbing his erection through his sweatpants, making him cringe. He grabbed her by the hair and forced her off of him, shoving her into the wall. Her lips parted and her heart sped up as he dominated her. "I can see it in your eyes, you know. You're angry that you loved _raping _her. You hate how good it felt to force her to take you. Admit it. And you're thinking about doing it again, aren't you?" She whispered.

"I'm considering it," He growled, forcing his bicep against her throat.

"You wouldn't rape me, Bruce," She whispered after a minute.

"I doubt it'd be rape," He hissed. She tried to hold back her grin, loving that she was seeing the conflict in his eyes. He was arguing with her, but his side was switching the more he spoke. He was slipping. "But I won't give you the satisfaction."

"Then don't satisfy me," She whispered.

"He's turned you into a nymphomaniac, Barbara. I should take you to Arkham right now."

"But then I won't be able to have conjugal visits with you anymore…" She said, grabbing the forearm that was pressing into her throat.

He grinded his teeth loudly and then grabbed her by the hair again and threw her towards the bed. She climbed on the mattress and watched him approach with hooded eyes and parted lips, waiting for the feeling of his cock inside of her. "You wanna know what I did to Harley?" He growled. "Really?"

"Yes," She breathed.

He growled, climbing onto the bed and yanking off her jacket, stripping her violently, throwing her clothes this way and that until she laid naked in front of him. He was panting as he admired her and then he grabbed her red hair in his fist and jerked her up on her knees, so that she was level with the boner in his sweats. He jerked down his waistband to free his cock and grabbed it in his fist, stroking it across her face and smearing his precum on her skin, making her close her eyes and her mouth fall open. Pulling her by her hair, he roughly dragged her to the ground so that she fell painfully to the floor and then he yanked her up again and she moaned when she felt some of her hair come out in his fist. Bruce forced her jaw open and then pushed his cock in, backing her up to the bed so that he could fuck her face. He took two fistfuls of her hair and began roughly pumping in and out of her, making her groan around his shaft as he bruised the inside of her throat. Her eyes rolled up to look at him, but he didn't meet her eyes and instead watched as his long cock slid into her mouth over and over, her pouting pink lips a perfect little hole for him to take. He was scowling, jaw tight and eyes narrowed, but the gleam of raw hunger there proved to Barbara that he needed this. She relaxed against his cock, letting him take her violently. The plan was working beautifully. She'd never seen Bruce this way before. As much as she'd been changed by these past few weeks, he'd been change, too. Barbara had never known how powerful a weapon sex could be.

The head of his cock slammed into her uvula and she wretched against his cock, grabbing his legs for support as she lurched forward. He didn't relent, and instead hit the same spot again, forcing her to choke and gasp through her nose. He was trying to make her vomit, just like he had with Harley. "You said you wanted to know," He growled.

"Bruce," She gasped as he pulled out. He slapped her with an open palm.

"Shut up! You've destroyed this family!"

"Bruce, stop," She said, grasping at her throat, trying to get him in control again. Maybe it wasn't best to tempt him… Now he was going off the deep end, and she didn't know what was in store for her. She knew he wouldn't be like the Joker. He wasn't into pain the way he was. He wasn't a sadist, this was purely for her humiliation. He was trying to debase her, trying to teach her the error of her ways by demeaning her through the one thing she needed most. Sex. He grabbed her again by the hair and slapped her the other way.

"What? I thought you liked it rough, Babs!" He snarled. His hair was messy, his eyes wild, bare chest heaving. He looked terribly sexy, and absolutely terrifying. She scooted backwards. She didn't reply, unable to deny it, but not willing to urge him on. She still felt the remains of his precum on her face and her cheeks burned because of how wet that made her. Why did she like this? Why did she like how scared she was of him? It seemed the more danger she was in, the hotter she got. She wasn't just a sex addict. She was something more. She needed to be degraded, talking down to, slapped around. The disgustingness of being raped by her mentor, by a man fifteen years older than her, by someone she'd loved and respected was more erotic than anything she could've imagined in that moment. The image of him, Harley and Joker all fucking her, all taking up one hole… She needed it. Her legs splayed open absently and Bruce laughed. "You're disgusting," He snarled. He knelt down on the floor, shoving her head into the ground and positioning himself at her entrance. She was soaking wet and his precome and her fluids mixed together. He shoved into her from behind, forcing a loud moan from her mouth as he held her face against the carpet. Every movement burned her cheek as it scraped across the carpet. The rug burn was nothing compared to the force of his thrusts, slamming into her cervix every single time. She had just been fisted, and now this! She'd be sore for days. The thought made her clit ache. She couldn't wait to go home, tell J and Harley what happened and then fuck them as they all lusted over the story.

Bruce grabbed her hair again so he could see her face and growled. He could tell that it hurt, but that wasn't enough for him. He jerked out of her cunt and grabbed a bottle of lotion from his nightstand, squirting a generous amount onto his fingers. She knew what was coming next. She'd only been taken there once, by the Joker's gun! Her asshole contracted just knowing that his long cock would be buried in there soon enough. He forced a finger in with no discretion and even though her body resisted, the lubrication of the lotion let it slide in easily, resting inside of her for a moment as he pushed the lotion inside of her. His other hand stroked his cock with it, getting it wet to slide into her. "Bruce," She moaned as his head probed her asshole. He grunted in response but said nothing as he squeezed his way into her tight hole. She groaned loudly, squeezing her eyes shut and gritting her teeth. "Ahh…. Fuck!" She screamed. His silence continued to catch her off guard. She was used to sly comments and remarks, but the quiet was unnerving. She felt his fingers pushing into the entrance of her pussy and whimpered as two digits easily slid in. He started to fuck her pussy rapidly as he worked his cock into her ass, making her feel weak from the sensations. She moaned into the carpet when his fingernails nicked her insides painfully and the skin stung harshly everytime he thrusted his hand in or out.

She groaned as he slammed forward, burying his cock inside of her and making her scream. She balled her hands into fists and grinded her teeth together as he started to fuck her roughly with no concern for her comfort. He leaned over her back and pounded into her asshole with a vicious determination. He grunted, sweat collecting on his forehead from the exertion. She tried to relax, only resulting in accidentally tightening the ring of muscle, making them both groan for different reasons. His fingers quickly left her pussy and were replaced by a large, rounded object that he started to force into her cunt. "Bruce!" She screamed.

He grabbed her by the hair and slammed her head back into the ground, shoving the object violently into her pussy, making her scream. Whatever it was, was larger than his cock, and stretched her uncomfortably, making her whimper. Every thrust of his hips made it jerk inside of her and tears pooled in her eyes. He forced the mystery object deeper inside of her, making her cringe and writhe in pain. So full…

As if reading her thoughts, he pulled his cock from her asshole, making her cry out as the head popped out. He yanked her back around, leaving the object in her vagina as he twisted her towards him. It pushed against one wall and then the other, making it feel as though it were being ripped. Was it damaging her insides? She looked down and saw part of the lotion bottle sticking out from between her legs. She moaned and he took that opportunity to shove his rod back into her mouth. She tried to push away, desperate to get his cock out of her mouth. It tasted like her, and made her gag. He really was angry, making her suck his cock just after fucking her in the ass. She gagged on his member again and he started to pump her head back and forth, guiding her where he wanted, making sure it hurt. She looked up at him with pleading eyes as drool fell down her chin. He grunted and then, while roughly grabbing her breasts, he pounded into her mouth with as much ferocity as he had in him. When she felt him thicken again, she knew he was close to coming. Only a few more moments…

Her clit was aching, her body still responding to the feeling of her pussy being full, and expecting an orgasm, instead being disappointed as he fucked her violently with nothing in return. He pulled his cock from her mouth just as he began to come, letting it shoot out across her face and hair. She coughed wildly, trying to catch her breath and a drop of his semen landed on her lip while the rest slid down her cheeks and eyelids. He grabbed her by the hair again and threw her down as he climbed back up on his bed. "Now get out of my house," He growled.

She couldn't think of a response. Not in this position. She crawled forward to grab her clothing and shuddered when the bottle moved inside of her. She slowly pulled it out of her cunt, making her cringe, though she held in her moans. She dropped it to the floor and jerked on her clothes quickly before running to the bedroom door and sprinting to the staircase. She no longer cared about waking up Alfred. She needed to get out of there.

**Barbara reluctantly stopped at the nearest gas station and ran to the bathroom, locking the door behind her as she slid to the dirty ground. **She'd wiped the semen off her face, but there were still remains that were crusting over on her eyes and chin. She scrubbed at them with her sleeves, hiccuping as she cried. She was so confused. That wasn't how the night was supposed to go! She'd brought out the animal in him, but wasn't sure if she wanted it anymore.

As she replayed the events of the night, she unfastened her jeans and started to kick them down her legs. She'd lost her panties in his bedroom. She immediately forced her fingers deep into her soaking pussy. When they slid back out for the next thrust, she gasped to see her fingers were covered in her juices and also blood. He'd cut her inside her pussy. It still burned, but she ignored it, fucking herself in earnest and wildly rubbing her clit as she collapsed into the corner of the station bathroom. The wet sound of her masturbation was loud and erotic and she went faster just to hear that noise more. She slowly began to moan, building into a loud gasping whimper. She was so aroused, so desperate for her orgasm…

She moved the hood away from her clit and started stroking the bare button, making her scream in pain and pleasure and her orgasm reared up, taking over her senses, making her moan loudly as she tilted her head back and bucked her hips in the air as her fingers all worked together in sync between her thighs.

She panted loudly as she came back down from her high and collapsed again, limp and exhausted, unable to even pull her pants back up to her hips again. She whimpered again, closing her eyes and breathing in harshly. A tear slipped down her cheek as her exhausted body wore out and she passed out in the corner of the bathroom, her own come covering her fingers, her pants down around her knees, sweating and breathing heavily with drying semen strewn across her blushing cheeks. Barbara Gordon couldn't have given less of a damn.

**Chapter 23 at your service! I had a ****_lot _****of fun writing this chapter, if you know what I mean, and I hope you guys feel the same reading it! It's thrilling to know that other people in the world have the same twisted fantasies as myself and that I'm not alone in my deranged sexual depravity!**

**Responses to reviews:**

**trainer: The idea of Barbara making Dick be witness to her trysts with Bruce is incredibly hot to me, and I'm currently in the middle of writing something Bruce/Babs. I'm considering incoorporating that into that one, and if I can't find a way you can be positive I'm doing it soon. It's a huge fantasy of mine as well.**

**Leah: Completely understood! I think the more disgusting something is, the sexier. I love the psychology of the tension between Bruce and Barbara. It's always been a thought of mine, BECAUSE of how clean and perfect her realationship with Dick is.**

**Guest: Never apologize for long reviews! It was grand to read. I completely agree with basically the majority of what you said. I think that the entire point of Bruce becoming Batman is the darkness that is involved. It's a scapegoat for the darkness he feels inside. He can't be all primary-colors like Superman because he has a darker soul. It has never made sense to me that the rest of the Family would be just as dark. Robin's bright colors always bothered me. That's why I'm more attracted to Nolanverse because it does attract the darkness, and I think that Barbara would have just as much of that. She's always been the perfect girl, the perfect daughter, even when horrible things happened to her, even when her father was a cop in the most dangerous city ever, and I don't think that's right. She would be darker and therefore I love the idea of her being attracted to Bruce versus Dick. In my mind she's an adrenaline junkie, someone who gets off on terror and excitement, and that's what brought her to the Family in the first place. She just didn't know it yet, and Joker and Harley brought it out of her, which just opened the floodgates of her relationship with the two clowns, Bruce, and anyone else who would get in her way or open up the possibility. **

**JokerGirl: I understand perfectly. Like what I said to Guest above, her being the bright and wonderful, perfect girl that she has always been even when fighting crime and monsters constantly makes no sense to me! That's why I think her fucking Joker AND Bruce makes even more sense. She's been on either side of the spectrum now, seen either side and her lust has grown into something uncontrollable. Dick can't satisfy her, but Bruce... The dark Batman, and Joker, Gotham's Prince of Crime complete her perfectly, I think.**

**SCULLY: Thank you so fucking much! The fact that you enjoy it makes me want to write even more. My reviews are my inspiration. I think the more independent and wild Barbara is, the better!**

**annony: I can't even explain how much I love this idea. The secretiveness, the fact that the naughtiness makes them want each other even more is exactly the things I want to write. Cuckolding is definitely something I'm going to add in there, and in all honesty this idea has struck a cord in me. I'm going to definitely try writing something along these lines!**

**I'm currently working on a one-shot (most likely) of Bruce and Babs, and so far it's going pretty well. I should have it posted in the next couple days and I'll let you guys know as soon as I do!**


	24. Chapter 24

**chapter 24**

"What are you _doing?_"

Barbara opened her eyes, fluttering her lashes over the breach to block the harsh light. When she finally adjusted, she saw the gas station clerk gaping at her lewd form, shock and disgust etched into the lines of her face. Barbara gasped, jumping up to pull her pants up. "I'm so sorry," She said quietly as she fastened the button. "I'm leaving now!" As she dashed from the bathroom, the cashier screamed.

"I should call the cops on you!" She shouted. "Wait… You're the Commissioner's daughter." The woman gasped and ran for the phone but Barbara was faster, slamming the woman into the counter and hissing down at her.

"If you call the cops, I'll personally come back and cut off every last one your appendages. Do you understand?" Barbara demanded. The woman was staring at her with large eyes and an open mouth. Speechless, she nodded, shaking. Barbara snarled at her. "Good." She ran around the counter to the front door. The bell rang on her way out. Sprinting, she made her way to the corner where the nearest pay phone was and desperately dialed the number of Erik's phone. He answered automatically.

"What?" He snapped.

"Erik, let me talk to J," She said breathlessly.

"Barbara?" Sure, yeah one sec…" She heard him talking to the Joker a moment later, but it was muffled. "Boss? It's Miss Gordon. She asked to talk…"

"Give me that!" The Joker shouted. There was a strange noise as the phone passed from hand to hand and then she heard him clearly. "Little Bat," He greeted, his voice the hiss of a snake. She relaxed against the wall beside her and sighed.

"J," She whispered. "Things didn't exactly go according to plan."

"What happened?" He asked dryly.

She shivered. "The same thing that happened to Harley, roughly." The Joker was quiet on the other end of the phone for a moment.

"Looks like we've _already _created a little monster."

"He's… Fuck, Joker, he's crazy."

The Joker giggled. "That's an insult to crazy people," He told her. "We'll pick you up in fifteen minutes. Then you can fill me in on all the _little details._"

"Okay," She whispered into the phone, holding it as if it were him.

"Smile, my dear," He breathed back. The line went dead. She sighed again, hanging up the phone and sitting down at the bus stop. She pulled her knees up and rested her head on them, closing her eyes for a minute to rest. Her heart was pounding, adrenaline coursing through her veins. She just wanted to get home, have a drink, lay down with Harley…

When the van pulled up, J nodded at her to get in the back. She opened the doors and climbed in, sitting down on the bench and resting her head in her hands. It was a short drive back to the hide out. The Joker opened the doors before she could and helped her down, eyeing her up and down curiously. "Tell me, pet," He murmured. "What did the Big Bad Bat do?"

"I don't want to talk about it," She whispered. His fingers clutched onto the back of her neck roughly and she gasped. "Okay… Okay, just stop…" He smiled, cupping her chin.

"That's my girl," He cooed.

"He asked if I wanted to know what he did to Harley," She whispered and then looked up at him. There was anger in his eyes, but his face was neutral. "I said yes. I wish I hadn't."

"Poor, sweet darling," He cooed, pulling her into his chest. "Don't worry, Little Bat. We'll be getting him back for this soon enough… Just you wait." His words faded off into a malicious chuckle that sent a shiver down her spine.

She nodded against his chest and he sighed, scooping her up and making her gasp. He carried her easily, as if she weighed no more than a feather. Barbara leaned her head on his shoulder, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Get her some water, will you, pooh?" The Joker purred seductively.

"Of course, Mr. J," Harley said. Barbara heard her boots clicking away as the Joker laid her on the couch. "Is she okay?"

"Water, Harley," He snapped. She stopped talking and instead did as he told her, bringing Barbara a tinkling glass of ice water. She sipped it gratefully, leaning forward on the couch, feeling exhausted and sick. "Now. We've got plans to make."

"He's completely changed. You sent me out to help the process, but the process is already done. It was done the moment he forced himself on Harley," Barbara said and then took a long pull from her glass. "What do you wanna do?" She asked the Joker. He was pacing, thoughtfully licking his lips.

"We leave him alone… As much as I hate to say it," The Joker added bitterly. "He's done. We only have Bird Brain to worry about."

"And my dad," Barbara whispered.

The Joker grinned at her wolfishly. "They're both well on their way."

Barbara relaxed into the couch. "What happens afterwards?"

"Is that important?" The Joker muttered. Barbara raised her eyebrow at him. "We don't need an end result," He growled. "I'm just having fun." Harley smiled up at her man, worship in her gaze. Barbara was still getting used to the swing of things. After being under Bruce's guidance for so long (a serious, brooding man like he is) it was hard to transition to someone so playful, someone so unpredictable because there was nothing to predict. There was no method to his madness, and that was going to take a while for her to grasp. Finally, the Joker smiled again, sitting down and lacing his hands and looking at both of the girls intently. "Lighten up, doll. We're just having a good time."

**Harley squealed as she jumped to the side, barely missing the Joker's knife. **It caught on her shirt and she jerked away from it, losing her balance and stumbling backwards. "Come on, Harl, you can do better than that!" She scowled, jumping up and twirling her own knife in her fingers.

"Bring it on, clown," She purred, circling him.

"Them's fightin' words, my dear…" He lunged again, knicking her shoulder, but she ducked at the last second and was able to get the knife straight on his carotid artery. He chuckled against her. "_There's _my vicious little harlequin." She giggled, kicking her leg up and kissing him on the cheek. He grinned at her slyly, patting her on the bottom as she grabbed her bottle of water from the ground and took a long pull. "What about you, darling?" The Joker asked, leaning against the wall and looking over at Barbara. "Ever fought with a real weapon?"

"Yes," She hissed teasingly, standing up and crossing her arms over her chest.

"I don't know if your little, uh, _Bat-a-rangs _count as weapons, baby doll," He replied with a raised eyebrow. Harley grinned wickedly, leaning against her boyfriend and looking at the ex Batgirl slyly.

"Come on, Babs," Harley said seductively. "Let's play." She jumped up excitedly, her pigtails bouncing as she twirled her knife in her fingers gracefully. "Or are you too chicken?"

Barbara narrowed her eyes. "I am _not _chicken. Give me a knife," She said, throwing her hair up into a ponytail on top of her head. The Joker laughed, tossing her the knife and grinning wildly when she flinched. She caught it easily, but gave him a dirty look anyway. Harley put her hands on her hips and leaned forward, blowing her a kiss.

"Hit me with your best shot," She sung under her breath. Barbara circled her and Harley followed, taking a step for every step that her counterpart took. She raised her forearm the moment that Harley swung, blocking her wrist and swinging to the side. Harley pursed her lips but quickly brushed it off and returned to her prowling position. Barbara decided to make a counter move and jumped forward, aiming up towards Harley's neck and then dodging down, slicing her thigh gently. Harley hissed. "Hm, good job, Baby Bat." Harley was quick to retaliate, running at her, sliding under her legs, knocking her off balance. Barbara grunted as she fell to the mat below her and Harley straddled her, the knife blade poised directly above her heart. "But not good enough."

The Joker chuckled. "Good form, Harley girl. I think I'd like to practice a little with our Little Bat soon… What do you think?" He asked, walking over and stroking her cheek as she stood up.

"You won't stab me, will you?" She questioned as she breathed hard, looking up at him with a raised eyebrow.

He grinned, a smile so devious and charming that she felt it in her groin. "I'll try to control myself," He breathed. "I'm having a shower, ladies, if you'll excuse me." He winked at them before leaving the room, grabbing his coat and throwing it over his shoulder as he whistled merrily. Barbara turned from watching the Joker to see Harley lying spread eagle on the red gymnast mats.

She smiled. "Tired?"

"Exhausted," She breathed with a grin. "But the good kind."

Barbara sat beside her cross legged, and looked down at Harley with a sweet smile. "You're pretty like this."

"Like what?" Harley questioned. "Sweaty?" She giggled.

"Natural," Barbara told her and then tapped her nose. Harley smiled widely. She leaned up on her elbow to look at Barbara better.

"Do you still like it here, Babs? Really?" She asked.

"Of course I do," Barbara told her. "Why wouldn't I?"

Harley bit her lip. "I just don't want you to go back to Bats just because he's a good lay."

Barbara laughed and then bent down to kiss Harley sweetly. "Mm, but why would I leave a good lay like you? I love you and Joker. I'm not going anywhere…" Barbara trailed off, kissing her again. Harley giggled.

"Well, I mean, I can't deny I have skills…" Harley winked up at her and Barbara grinned, laughing joyfully. She hadn't laughed much in the Bat Family. It was so serious, and with Harley and J she could be so… Loose. Free. Happy. She loved the fact that she could lay here and talk with Harley as a friend and then have her make love to her roughly and passionately. It was the perfect set up. Barbara let her lips take Harley's and her tongue slid across her bottom lip. Harley moaned gently, pulling her closer by her ass, grinding her into her stomach. She felt so good… Barbara squeezed at her breasts, trying desperately to get her closer and eventually moved to rip off her shirt. Harley grinned up at the red head. "Come on, Baby Bat," She purred. "Lick me like you mean it."

**Hello everyone! I've received multiple complaints about how this story is going... Apparently everyone hates it now! Awesome! I just want to make it clear to you guys that it is literally impossible to please everyone. It's completely impossible. Some people want more Bats on Bats, some people say it's ANNOYING. Apparently it's a problem that Bruce is older than Barbara even though Joker is also extremely older than her. Listen guys, I try to satiate everyone's desires, but I can't. That's all it comes down to. I'm trying to write seperate Bats stories, and try and get back on track with the Joker and Harley theme because I love that, but it's hard because then I'll lose a ton more readers, and it's really fucking hard to write a book with people having requests. I love that you guys give me ideas and it means so much to me! But when you criticize me for trying to please other people, it's kind of discouraging. Constructive criticism is great, because it helps the process but bashing me is not. Anyway, responses to reviews!**

**Joker: Beautiful idea! As always, I'll do my best to incorporate this into a story, even if it isn't this one!**

**Guest (1): Thank you so much! That made my day!**

**Meli: YOU UNDERSTAND ME SO WELL. You didn't bother me at all. And sadly I am not the greatest, I'm having trouble pleasing... Everyone. But I think you guys are the greatest for being so supportive!**

**Guest (2): The cuckolding thing is definitely on my list. I want that to happen so bad, since my favorite chapter will forever be the first one when Barbara was forced to watch Joker and Harley. **

**deadshot: That made me soooo happy. The fact that this story was mentioned next to Star Wars is terribly flattering. Like literally. **

**CHOKESfan: Love your name! ;) And I do write free-writing with my own characters and such, but of course, this is fanfiction so the characters aren't mine. I'm glad you're liking how it's all going!**

**Dr. Quinzel: I'm glad I could bring you over to another huge shipping. I never shipped them before either! You all have turned me! I definitely like that thought process, as well. I want to get inside his head more. Maybe that'll happen soon!**

**Rebel: Like I said earlier, Joker is also in his late thirties/early fourties. He's much older than Harley and especially Barbara, and he's older than Bruce... I'm sorry that the way my story is going is disappointing. The majority of people that read this story like Bats/Bats shipping, so I'm sorry that it's annoying. This wasn't my original plan for the story. I wanted it to be a oneshot at first, then started having fun writing it more, and now I'm just feeling terribly stressed because I feel like it's going downhill, and I've been feeling that way for a while. **

**batman adickt: I'm sorry, I couldn't really understand your grammar...? No, but seriously, I'm sorry that this isn't pleasing to you, but majority rules. So feel free to never read my stuff again and I won't hold that against anyone at all, but it isn't a sin for me to write the way I want to. When you read already published books you don't sue the writer for killing someone off or saying something you don't like, you just roll with it. Sorry to everyone I've disappointed.**

**Anyways, I'll try to update again soon. I hope everyone has a good night, and as always, happy Holidays.**


	25. Chapter 25

**chapter 25**

"Master Bruce…" Alfred said thoughtfully as he straightened the bedroom.

"What?" Bruce snapped. Alfred frowned and shook his head, bending down to grab another t-shirt to throw into the hamper. He was staring at a rumpled up pair of panties below the bed skirt. Shaking his head again, he spoke up.

"Nevermind… I apologize, sir." Alfred gave Bruce a cross look and then grabbed the rest of the clothes on the floor before hurrying out of the room. Something was definitely going on. Ever since Barbara came home for that few short days, Bruce had been… Alfred froze out in the highway. That was the missing link. That explained the strange behavior, not looking her in the eye that morning, the no contact with Dick, and even more worrisome, the apparent one night stands. _Was it… Barbara? _Alfred found it unlikely but what other explanation was there? He needed to talk to Dick again. He quickly made his way down the steps and dropped the basket to the floor of the laundry room, quickly disappearing into the Bat Cave. Typing in commands on the computer, it quickly started to ring and he leaned over the desk as he waited for the answer.

It took a few minutes. "You'd better have a damn fucking good reason to be calling me, Bruce," Dick snarled through the phone. Alfred gritted his teeth. Maybe his suspciouns were right.

"Dick," Alfred said.

"Al? What… What are you calling for? Are you okay?"

"I need answers, Master Grayson, can we please meet up today and talk? This is… This is important." Alfred flinched as he waited for the response, tapping his fingers heavily.

Dick exhaled sharply. "Yeah. Yeah, Alfred, sure. Meet me at Ramone's in an hour."

"Thank you." They hung up simultaneously and Alfred sighed, his whole body relaxing. Finally. Maybe things would start making sense now.

**Alfred sipped his coffee as he looked out the window, waiting for Dick to show up. **It was finally December and a light snow was dusting the streets of Gotham. He pulled his coat tighter around him, feeling chilly just from the sight. "Dark roast, two creams, one sugar?" Alfred looked up and smiled at the young man. He stood up, setting his coffee cup down on the saucer and pulled Dick in for a hug.

"You know my coffee well, sir," Alfred said, clapping him on the shoulders. "It's been too long since I've seen you. Almost two weeks. That's unusual."

Dick sighed and motioned to the seat across from him. Both of the men sat down. "I'm guessing you already have some theories about what's been going on." He ran his fingers through his dark hair, drumming the fingers of his other hand on the table.

Alfred nodded and took another drink. "Yes," He sighed. "Barbara came back from the Joker's captivity, suddenly Bruce is acting like we're all infected with something. He's angry. Angrier than ever. He's sleeping around, and you're nowhere to be seen. You and Bruce don't _fight,_" Alfred said conspiratorially. "What's going on, Master Dick?"

Dick narrowed his eyes as he looked outside and nodded slowly. "Yeah… Remember when the Joker manipulated Harleen Quinzel over to…" He rolled his eyes. "The dark side?"

"How could I forget?"

"He's done it again," Dick said. He kicked up one foot onto the other knee casually.

A young waitress came up and smiled tightly at them. "Hello, welcome to Ramone's. Can I get you anything to drink?"

Dick smiled in response. "Just a cup of coffee, black, please." She nodded and scribbled it down as she walked away. Alfred looked at Dick with a raised eyebrow. "It's Barbara."

Alfred's brow furrowed. "How do you mean?"

"There's," He said, and then paused. "There's something wrong with her. He's turned her into some kind of weapon, an addict to... " He looked at the older gentleman with caution. "She's a nymphomaniac."

Alfred's eyes widened. "How…?"

Dick threw his hands up. "I don't know! He _did _something to her! She slept with Bruce, tried to sleep with me… Not saying we haven't before, but not like how she _wanted it! _Suddenly she wanted me to throw her around and choke her and hurt her. Not _make love. _She's slept with Joker and Harley… Who knows what else she's been doing since she's been gone."

Alfred sat back heavily, eyes wide and jaw tight. He didn't know what to think about any of this, he was shocked beyond belief. Little Barbara Gordon? "I never thought Joker would…" Alfred swallowed.

"Me either," Dick replied.

He glanced up at him with pursed lips, debating on what not to tell him. "She was there last night."

Dick sat up straight. "What?"

Alfred nodded. "Yes. I couldn't bring it up to Bruce. Is anyone still _looking _for her, or do they know she doesn't want to be found?"

"Gordon and I are looking. Haven't found anything." As if by divine occurance, his cell phone quickly started ringing. He grabbed it from his pocket and answered immediately. "Gordon? Wait, what? Slow down. Seven Eleven? You're kidding me." He looked over at Alfred with wide eyes. "I'll be there in twenty minutes." He hung up the phone and looked at Alfred. "Someone saw her. I've gotta run."

"Don't be a stranger, Master Grayson," He said sadly.

He smiled. "Never again, Al."

Alfred sighed loudly as Dick ran from cafe, quickly heading towards his house to change into his armor and meet Commissioner Gordon. The waitress walked up a moment later and sat down the mug of black coffee. "Uh, miss?"

"Yes, sir?" She asked.

With a roll of his eyes towards the window, he said, "Can I get the check?"

**The Joker cracked his neck as he exited the shower. **He roughly dried his green hair with a scratchy towel and then threw it down on the floor before grabbing a new shirt and slipping it over his arms. It was purple, and it went well with his vest, although not as nice as his powder blue shirt. As he began to button it, he heard Harley's voice start talking from downstairs. "Mr. J's in the shower right now, actually." He imagined her exact expression as she said it ― head cocked to the side, red lips pursed, hands on her hips. He smiled to himself, rolling up his sleeves and grabbing his vest before disappearing to the stairs. As he buttoned it up over his stomach, he raised an eyebrow. It was a cop. Not your normal men-in-blue police officer, but a detective, and one he knew very well. He leered at the man and when the detective saw him, he tensed, sweat building on his hairline. Harley squealed. "Puddin', you've got a visitor," She said sweetly.

When the Joker approached, he stroked her cheek and she grinned up at him adoringly. "Give Daddy some time alone with Detective Miles, will you, pooh?"

"Whatever you say, Mr. J," She told him and stood on her tip-toes to kiss him on his cheek. As she skipped away towards the pool table area where Barbara was sitting, the Joker turned back to the cop.

"You've got _news _for me, I presume?" He asked, crossing his arms. Jonas Miles had been on his payroll for three years, and had done good work for the most part. He didn't hesitate to let the Joker know everything he could, but he wasn't sloppy, like the last detective that worked for him. He assumed that the reason Miles did so well was because the pictures of what happened to the last cop were still burned into his brain. The Joker grinned a small smile.

Miles nodded. "We got a call this morning. The cashier down at the 7/11 station saw Barbara. It took her a couple days to call in because Miss Gordon threatened her. The Commissioner and Robin are still working to find her."

"They aren't making any progress, though?" The Joker asked.

"Not really. They know she was at the Batman's place the other night, and that she spent the rest of the night in the gas station bathroom, but they have no leads on her location. I overheard Robin saying they're gonna start watching the Bat Cave, wherever that is." Miles rubbed his neck, swallowing hard. Joker pursed his lips and looked over at the redhead knocking balls across the table with her pool stick. He hadn't asked her who the Batman was yet, and he didn't really want to. But if they were going to start putting security around his places of residence, it could be a problem. He couldn't decide if he wanted to know or not.

He licked his lips and then looked back at the cop with narrowed eyes. "Keep an eye on them. They won't let anyone figure out the Batman's identity, even Gordon, so Robin will be doing that part himself…" He breathed loudly. "I'll have to, uh… Have a little chat about discretion with our darling Gordon girl." Miles nodded.

"Yes, sir," He said. "I'll come back if I figure anything out."

"Do," Joker said and nodded towards the door. Miles nodded again and then disappeared as quickly as possible out the door.

**I'm sorry about the shortness of this chapter guys, I'm in a bit of a slump when it's coming to writing. But hey, shit happens, right? I'll try to get a longer chapter in next time I update, I promise. **

**And to my lovely viewers:**

**Guest (1): I hope that I keep you interested through the remainder of this story! It makes me so happy to hear that people like what I write. :)**

**Guest (2): Yeah, I feel as though Dick/Babs shippers take the whole thing a little bit too seriously. Their relationship is too perfect, I honestly don't understand the huge appeal. Sure, it's cute sometimes, but who wants to read plain old vanilla smut about Dick and Barb anyway? And it really does. I only write things that I really want to and am into. These are the things that are erotic to me, and I have a little bit too much fun with it, and if it bothers other people, then that's their personal preference and if it's erotic to other people then that's great! **

**Meli: I've had multiple people make the same point! People don't want women to have big fantasies because then they won't be involved because well... They're little bitches. Pardon my french. I've gotten a bit more hate on my other Bats/Bats story, which is really discouraging, but you guys are all so supportive, it's so nice. I got into a bit of a rut when I saw the negative reviews but I've come to terms with the fact that not everyone can be pleased. (But this story is meant for pleasure, so I hope those who can be pleased enjoy it!)**

**deadpool: Please do. Grab an acid flower or a Bat-a-rang and let's get to work! **


	26. Chapter 26

**chapter 26**

_She felt so goddamn full. She was stuffed on both ends, the Joker's large cock pumping in and out of her throat and Bruce deep in her pussy. She moaned wildly around the cock and he groaned quietly, slamming in deeper and hitting the back of her throat. She gagged around him, her eyes wide and bulging, tears streaming down her cheeks. Barbara loved it. She felt so disgusting, opened up for everyone to see, tied down, her holes stretched deliciously and filled with the two most beautiful cocks in the world. All while her ex boyfriend watched. Her eyes rolled to the side, seeing Dick Grayson chained to the wall, stripped of his shirt, his pants and boxers around his ankles. He was staring at them intently. Every time he took his eyes away, whenever he didn't want to look at them, Harley would bite him. Hard. On his cock. She'd made it her personal mission to torture him, stroking his cock teasingly to get him hard as he watched the woman he loved getting brutally fucked on both ends. She was skewered between his best friend, his mentor and their arch nemesis. Tears fell down his cheeks, but his cock did not soften, not even slightly. Harley crawled onto his lap again, grinning wickedly at him, mischief in her eyes. Dick and Barbara's eyes connected and she felt her cunt squeeze around Bruce as hot come poured from her depths. _

Barbara gasped as she woke up, drenched in sweat and laying on come soaked sheets. She'd orgasmed in her sleep? That had never happened before… She didn't even know that _could _happen! She climbed off the mattress, stripping her damp clothes and stepping into the connecting bathroom. She wondered where Harley was. Usually she woke up to Harley snuggled up against her chest. Barbara turned on the water and as she waited for it to heat up, she turned to the mirror. There was a large crack through the middle, making her face look cut in half. Moving to the side, she leaned forward, pulling her eyelids back to see her bloodshot eyes. Other than the evidence of her restless night, she looked good. Her skin was still glowing as it had since the beginning of staying with Joker (although maybe slightly paler), her hair was longer than it had been. It was obviously growing. She pulled her hair back from her face as she stepped into the shower, pulling the curtain closed after her. Barbara dunked her face under the water, her mouth opening as she gasped from the hot water. It felt good on her cold skin. She hated how cold it got at night, and they were without heating, so the hot water was a balm to her. She rubbed at the creases of her eyes and mouth, ridding herself of the effects of sleep.

As she scrubbed at her body, rubbing herself red in the process with the washcloth, her mind began to wander. Where had that dream come from? She understood the threesome with Joker and Bats, but forcing Dick to watch? Her loins seemed to tense in response. Barbara reached down to stroke her folds gently, just playing with herself. She sighed loudly and rested her head against the tile wall. Water poured down over her, red strands of hair falling over her face as her fingers tantalizingly touched the pink folds. She looked down at herself and frowned. She hated that her red curls were growing in on her sex. She always kept herself perfectly shaved before, but she didn't know where to get a razor, and she didn't want to take the chance of leaving unless she was going on… Business. Harley was shaved perfectly. There must be one somewhere. She stepped out of the shower for a moment, water dripping across the tile and she scrounged around under the sink. _Toilet paper, a half empty box of tampons, a pistol, a can of Raid. _She blinked and backed up. Why was there a gun under the sink? She rolled her eyes, but locked that away in the back of her head, just in case. In a small plastic tub filled with greasepaints, hair ties and what looked to be a hacky sack, she hit the jackpot. The razor was terribly dull but it had refills, so she quickly snapped one into place and hopped back into the shower, wetting the blades and then sliding the sharp razor across her skin. When the firm back of the refill touched the hood over her clit, she jumped in surprise.

The shower door opened without hesitation and Barbara looked up to scowl at whoever was interrupting. The Joker raised an eyebrow at her. "Gonna cut me with your razor, darling?" He asked and then grinned.

"Girls like privacy," She told him with a look.

"Mm, and I like you shaved," He told her as he stepped out of his boxers and climbed in with her, nudging her out of the way to get under the stream of water. Barbara smiled to herself behind his back and took that as an invitation to slid her fingers up his pale back. She kissed his shoulder blade sweetly, waiting for a response. "You're interrupting my shower, Baby Bat."

"You interrupted mine!" She shouted, smacking his back gently but not maliciously. He grinned over his shoulder at her. "Clown."

"Goody two shoes," He purred.

"Yeah, okay, we both know that isn't true," She hissed, pushing him out of the way as she jumped back under the water.

"Mm, baby doll, there's a difference between being bad, and enjoying the pleasures of the flesh," He told her, pushing her hair out of the way and kissing her neck. "You still have a lot to be taught."

Something about his words sparked a new thought. "Where's Harley?" She asked.

"Out and about," He told her, squeezing a generous amount of shampoo into his palm.

"Where?"

He raised an eyebrow at her and she flushed. "She went to her, uh… _Friend's _house."

"Friend?" She knew she should stop asking questions, but she wasn't afraid of him right now. He was being too playful.

He sneered, but not at her. "The plant."

"Oh." Barbara flushed again, remembering before Harley had fucked her the first time that she mentioned playing around with Ivy. Why did Barbara suddenly feel jealous? She liked having multiple sex partners, why couldn't Harley? Maybe it was because Ivy wasn't involved with them too. Harley had a sex life without Barbara in it. She hated that she was jealous.

He chuckled at her reaction. "I don't like it either."

"It isn't that I don't like it. I just don't like thinking about her fucking someone else," She said, leaning against the wall as he washed the shampoo out of his hair. He opened an eye and gave her a funny look.

"You don't mind her fucking _me,_" He said.

"That's different."

"How so? You have the Bat." He grinned at her as he spoke. "She has her houseplant."

Barbara bit her lip. "Do you have someone else?"

He laughed to himself and then tilted his head back to let the water rush over his face and into his mouth. "Oh no, my dear Little Red Riding Hood. You girls are more than enough," He told her in a whisper. Barbara grinned slyly and then hopped out a ledge as she brought up a new topic.

"I had a funny dream last night," She said, cocking her head to the side. He wasn't facing her now, he just focused on showering while she spoke.

"I like _funny._"

"It wasn't that kind of funny," She said with a slight laugh. "It was about us. All of us."

"Sounds promising. Tell me _all _about it, sweets."

She rolled her eyes. "You and Batman…" She caught herself from saying Bruce. "Were both fucking me." Her voice was a whisper. Her heart was racing faster as she thought about it. She noticed the Joker froze for a moment, his muscles tensing. "And Robin was tied up, forced to watch. And Harley hurt him whenever he looked away. Rode him until he almost came and then stopped, torturing him…" Her lips parted as she panted. The Joker turned around to look at her with narrowed eyes and a grim smile on his lips.

"Well, well, _well,_" He said. "Sounds like a very interesting dream, baby girl." He walked up to her, putting his hands on either side of her head, trapping her between the wall and his body. He leaned down to kiss her, pausing right against her lips. "Which hole did I fuck you in?" He breathed.

She shivered, her eyes fluttering softly. "Let me show you." She watched his grin grow as she slid down his body to her knees. She closed her eyes, leaning forward to taste him, sucking his slowly hardening cock into her hungry mouth. She loved his flavor so much. It was a mix of his natural musk, delicious sweat and body wash. He exhaled loudly as she started to suck and lick his shaft, leaving no skin untouched.

"That's it, Baby Bat… Good girl." His voice was so melodic as he talked dirty to her and she groaned around him. She loved his voice, his words, everything about him. She felt him shift his hips forward and she held him at bay for as long as she could but he insisted, sliding his cock further into her throat. She moaned again, breathing harshly through her nose. She could handle this, though, it was only when he started truly fucking her that it became a struggle. Even then, though… Her clit throbbed pleasurably. She swallowed around him, and he shuddered uncontrollably. "Oh… Oh, that feels _good._"

She looked up at him as she took him further in, trying to see into his beautiful eyes as his cock rested against her tongue. He leered down at her, hunger and desire in every crevice of his face. She'd never seen a hungrier smile. She had no time to prepare before he leaned against the wall again and slammed his hips forward. Her head slammed into the tile wall and stars flashed across her vision as he started to brutally thrust in and out. She gagged and gasped as her vision cleared, but once it did and she got control of the situation, she felt her cunt contracting in need. Oh, she loved how he fucked her so roughly, using her throat as his personal fuck toy. A receptacle for his pleasure. She knew she'd gain her reward sooner or later. She made an effort to stare straight into his eyes, being devoured by his gaze. He used her how he please and over the sound of the shower, he growled softly, "Is this how I fucked you, _Barbara?_" He had never used her full name before. A rush of warmth escaped her sex. It seemed so much dirtier when he called her that. She had begun to associate her past life with her new one. Innocence and sweetness were associated with Barbara Gordon, and as the dirty, sex crazed Bat, she'd taken up a new personality. But it was her, and she still the same human being she was when she was before somewhere deep down, and it made it so goddamn deliciously perverse.

She didn't even realize how close to coming he was and when his hot, thick seed poured into her throat she gagged on it, coughing on his semen. When he finally pulled out, she licked her lips to get the rest and heavily swallowed it all, gasping as she collapsed against the shower wall. He grinned at her, extending a hand towards her and she gratefully grabbed it. He pulled her up quickly and easily against his body and he kissed her on the forehead. "Precious girl." Lowering his voice to a whisper, he said, "Maybe I'll find a way to make that fantasy of yours a reality."

Barbara could've fainted.

**Wow! We're on chapter 26 guys. I can't believe it's gotten that long. You guys are so amazing! I wouldn't be here without you, darlings. I hope you guys liked the chapter (I know I did). I iike exploring Joker and Bab's relationship without Harley, just to see how they react to each other alone. I had a lot of fun writing this, and not just the sex! I love playful J. And violent J, and mean J, and lustful J, and psycho J, and maniacal laughing J, and manipulating J. All forms of J! Anywho! **

**Guest: That was a joyous comment to read. Really. Do you and your guy really read my stuff together? That's amazing! I write for my pleasure as well as everyone else's.**

**Chokesfan: Thank you, that's so great to hear. I love having such great people backing me up! I threw the little dream thing in for you (and my other wonderful reviews who want the cuckholding to happen. I see an opening for a wonderful new Exhibitionist scene! I can't wait. **

**Love you guys! Until next time!**


	27. Chapter 27

**chapter 27**

"It's bad enough knowing you live with one psychotic creep, you don't need another one," Pamela Isley said with a roll of her eyes and a shake of her bright red hair. Harley pursed her lips. Poison Ivy was her all time best friend. She loved her as much as she loved Joker, just in another way. Ivy was perfect in everyway… Except for the constant harassment of Mr. J. And now she was saying the same thing about Babs.

"You know, some people might call you a psychotic creep…" Harley played absently with the leaf of a potted plant beside her.

"Hey," Ivy snapped. "Don't touch that. She's sensitive." Harley stuck her tongue out at her, making Ivy raise an eyebrow. "Harley, he's created an abomination. Doesn't it _bother you, _knowing that he's probably at home sticking it to her?" Ivy sat down on the couch beside her, placing the two mugs of tea on the coffee table.

Harley flinched. "It isn't really like that."

"Then what's it like, sweetie?" She asked, sarcastically.

"Well, I come over here and fuck you!" Harley said defensively.

Ivy frowned. "It's different."

"Double standard…" Harley muttered, crossing her arms like a petulant child. "Just drop it, Ivy. I come over here to enjoy the company of my friend, not get berated." Ivy sighed, leaning her head on Harley's shoulder. Harley dropped her head onto hers and they sat like that in silence for a moment.

"I'm sorry, baby," Ivy told her, stroking her leg sweetly.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…"

"No, really. I was rude." Ivy's lips pressed to her shoulder and Harley glared at her, but was unable to hide her small smile.

Grinning, she said, "Be happy you're cute." Ivy giggled in response, a tinkling laugh that made Harley smile wider. As Ivy looked up at her, she paused for a second, looking around her body and then grimacing. "What's wrong?" Harley asked, disappointed at the hesitation. She had gotten her all hot and bothered and was now ignoring her.

Ivy pursed her lips. "Bat Signal."

Harley's spine straightened. She didn't know how she felt about what happened between her and the Batman. It had been terrifying, humiliating, and terribly erotic, and she hated herself for feeling that way. She didn't know how she would react next time she saw him. Who was he after tonight? "I wonder what's up."

"Things have been quiet lately. Other than what with Little Miss Nympho's disappearance. Harley smacked her upside the head and Ivy grimaced but ignored it. "I wonder who's causing trouble now."

"I know who could cause some trouble…" Harley purred, making Ivy smirk. They both jumped when the phone started to ring and Ivy hopped up to answer sharply. "Who is it, Red?" Harley asked, sighing as she sipped on her tea.

Ivy scowled widely. "It's your boyfriend, Harl." She dropped the receiver to the table and Harley hopped up eagerly to answer the phone.

"Puddin'?" She asked cheerfully, twirling the curly line connecting the phone to the wall.

"Harley. Tell me you've got news about Bats tonight," He demanded. She heard papers ruffling in the background, fingers tapping.

She pursed her lips, watching Ivy clean up around the room. "I was hoping you'd tell me, boss."

"He won't go out. I don't think Gordon would let him."

"So who turned on the signal?"

He growled, "That's what I'm trying to figure out, dear." Harley flushed uncomfortably. "Listen. Just wait until the commotion has died down and then get your ass back here. Capiche?"

"Sure thing, Mr. J. I'll be home soon enough."

"Hmph," He muttered in recognition. Harley hung up the receiver and sighed, leaning against the wall.

"What's his problem?" Ivy scoffed.

"Just anxious about Bats…" Harley cringed again at the thought of him. Ivy seemed to notice the discomfort in Harley's expression and crossed her arms over her chest, cocking her head to the side.

Brow furrowed, she questioned, "What was that face?"

Harley blinked and shook her head. "What face? I didn't make a face."

"You made a face."

"No," She said back defiantly.

"Harley!"

She gritted her teeth angrily and turned away from her friend. "Nothing, Red. I don't wanna talk about it. I'm just gonna go to bed, okay?" She started to walk towards the bedroom, her socked feet padding quietly on the carpet.

"Harley," Ivy said pleadingly. "Talk to me, baby."

"It's just something that happened with Bats," She whispered, crawling onto the mattress and bundling herself up as Ivy followed. Harley watched her as she dropped her head to the pillow, meeting eyes with her friend. Ivy narrowed her eyes.

"What happened?"

"It's not important," Harley said through a yawn. "Let's just go to sleep, okay?" Ivy sighed, nodding. She left the room and went around, turning off the lights and things before coming back in, closing the door and flicking off the light. Harley sighed in satisfaction when she felt the bed dip under Ivy's wait and her body curl around her own. Harley adjusted herself to spoon her body closer against Ivy. Ivy wrapped an arm around her torso, her hand sliding up Harley's belly. She shivered against her, smiling gently with her eyes closed when she felt her friend and lover sliding her thumb over her nipple as she cupped her breasts. "Mm," Harley moaned quietly. "Oh, Red," She whispered.

Ivy kissed her through her hair, breathing in her scent as she let her hand slide down her stomach again towards her panty covered sex. "Let me get you off, honey." In response, Harley's legs shifted apart, letting Ivy slide her fingers down her panties, sliding across her lips. Harley gasped gently, her legs twitching as her soft, feminine hands stroked her folds. Ivy slid a finger into her pussy, fucking her gently with her hand, taking pleasure in the sounds of Harley's satisfaction. Once she felt Harley's heart racing, her body tensing and back arching, she knew she was ready. Ivy kissed across Harley's arms and neck as she started stroking her clit lovingly, bringing her slowly to her climax. Harley loved the way Ivy touched her. It was so different than anything she was used to. Mr. J's touch was passionate, rough, and made her drenched in her juices when he fucked her. Barbara's was also passionate, desperate, needy. They took each other not with force but with pure and utter compulsive need. With Ivy… Ivy was patient, sweet, looking out only for her partner's pleasure.

She took her time, and while it was sometimes torturous, it always brought Harley to a beautiful, mind shattering orgasm. Right on cue, she felt her clit throbbing wildly with her heart beat as Ivy played with her sex and she shuddered against her, gasping breathlessly until the very last contraction of pleasure faded out into serene nothingness. Ivy finally pulled her fingers away, cuddling closer to her, kissing her shoulder. "Love you, Red," Harley whispered through deep panting.

"Love you too, Harl."

**Harley gasped as she sat up, her heart pounding wildly. **What time was it? She looked at the alarm clock and held back a shriek. Three in the morning?! She should've been home hours ago! She had completely forgotten about the Joker's instructions, instead being distracted by Ivy's interrogation and later, her skilled fingers. Harley threw the blankets off and jumped from the bed, grabbing her things from the floor. Ivy groaned, rolling over to bury her face in her pillow. "What are you _doing?_" Ivy demanded, her voice thick with sleep.

"I've gotta go, Ivy. I'm sorry." She kissed her forehead and then dashed from the room, yanking on her pants as she went. By the time she got to the door, she was modest but disheveled and quickly ran from the apartment. Freezing rain fell from the sky, making her shiver wildly as she dashed out into the parking lot. God, it was such a long walk, and she didn't have a car. As her teeth chattered, her head slowly turned to the side to see a beautiful, canary yellow Camaro sitting in the resident parking spot beside her. Harley licked her lips and grinned to herself. In her bag, she had all the supplies she needed to hijack a car. Her channel disruptor disabled all electronic devices. As she fired it up, she took that opportunity to force a plastic ID card into the slot between the glass window and the door frame. It took her multiple tries and all of her body heat, but she finally got the lock to click. Grinning, she opened the door and slid in, dropping her bag and belongings to the passenger seat, shaking her head like a dog. "Job well done, Harl," She whispered to herself. She pulled the door closed and took a minute to rejoice in the freedom from the harsh rain.

Finally, she scooted her chair back and got to work with the wires under the panel that blocked off the the machinery under the hood. Expertly she snipped her way through and sparked the right plugs until the engine roared to life. "And we're in business." Smiling like a lunatic, she reversed wildly and pulled out into the dark Gotham night with as much speed as the car could offer. The windshield wipers frantically cleaned the glass of rain as she slammed her foot into the petal. She laughed joyfully as she drove. Oh, she hadn't had this kind of freedom in much too long. She hardly ever drove, not unless she absolutely had to. Usually Erik picked her up. This was… Bliss.

She held onto that feeling as long as she could. She knew when she got home it would be shattered.

The drive was short and sweet, but filled with enough excitement to last. She grabbed her things clumsily in her arms and pushed open the door, kicking it closed after she got out and hissed as she was pelted by frozen rain drops. Before she'd even reached the door, it flung open and she froze, her jaw falling open. The Joker stood there, arm outstretched on the door, glaring at her from inside. She swallowed. "Well? Inside. Now!" He shouted.

"Yes, sir!" She squeaked, dashing inside. Harley set her things down and shivered. She went to remove her jacket, but stopped in her tracks when she felt his hands on her shoulders. Harley couldn't breathe. The Joker pulled the jacket down off of her shoulders slowly and she exhaled as she shook. He dropped it to the ground and then leaned down to touch her ear with his lips.

"Sweetheart," He whispered. "Mind telling me what _exactly _kept you from returning?"

"Um. I fell asleep?" She said back and then cringed.

He grabbed her hips and spun her around, pressing her back into the pool table. "What? Two seconds after I spoke to you?" He hissed.

She shut her eyes tight and squeaked out, "Yes!"

He growled in the back of his throat. "Daddy was worried about you, Harley girl."

"I'm sorry, Daddy," She whispered, looking up at him with her lips pressed together grimly.

He frowned at her. "Get yourself dry before you catch a cold and get to sleep." He pushed her away gently and she gasped. He swatted her painfully on the ass and she jumped in surprise. She decided not to look back at him and hurried to the staircase to get to the shower.


	28. Chapter 28

**chapter 28**

Barbara gasped as she woke up.

It had been that dream again. It was haunting her, demanding to be acted on and refusing to leave her alone until it was satisfied. A dark door had been opened, and now Barbara's desires weighed on her decisions more than common sense. "What were you dreaming about?" The Joker asked quietly from the other side of the room. He'd just come out of the shower and had on nothing more than a pair of boxers and a towel on his head. He was drying his hair with it. She laughed when he pulled the towel away and his green locks stuck out haphazardly.

"Same old," She replied, relaxing back onto her pillow. The uncomfortable and sticky warmth between her thighs was hard to ignore and she desperately wanted to excuse herself to the other room, but she thankfully hadn't came in her sleep again. That would've been humiliating. Her cheeks flushed with embarrassment and utter arousal at the thought of the Joker seeing her orgasm from just a dream.

"The same dream?" He asked, grabbing his purple slacks and pulling them on as he talked. He watched himself in the mirror as he dressed, narcissist that he was. Barbara fed his ego by watching the way the muscles in his back moved and his attractive ass. As he buckled his belt, she finally replied.

"The very one."

"Mm," He replied. She sighed and leaned against the wall as he pulled on his powder blue shirt, buttoning it up and then rolling up the sleeves to his elbows. Last was his green vest. "You know, my dear, I'd give _anything _to get inside that cute little red head of yours."

She couldn't hold back her smile. "You can get inside me anytime, Joker," She told him. She watched his red lips pull into a smile in the mirror. She loved this playful banter they had. He still frightened her sometimes, when he raised his voice or when he heard bad news. She could see that little flicker of madness boiling in his eyes, the one that made her spine straighten and the hairs on the back of her neck stand. He hadn't hit her yet, though. He hadn't really hurt her at all. Not since the first day… She started to wonder what it felt like when he beat Harley.

"If I don't know any better I'd say you're trying to _seduce _me." He turned to her with a flourish and put his hands out. "How do I look, doll?"

"Like a colorful, terrifying mob boss," She told him. He licked his lips and turned back to the mirror to check his reflection one last time.

"You forgot _devastatingly handsome,_" Harley's sweet voice said from the doorway. The Joker turned to his girlfriend and took her sternly but not roughly by the ponytail, pulling her into his chest.

"Oh, pooh, you silly girl. Thinking that compliments will get you out of trouble," He purred and then shot her a wolfish grin.

She jumped, startled. "You aren't still mad at me, are ya, Mr. J?" She squeaked.

"Funny," He growled, pushing her away.

"Puddin'," She whispered as she regained her balance. "I didn't mean to get home late. I fell asleep, honest."

He grimaced at his reflection and then checked his teeth calmly, ignoring Harley's complaints. Barbara watched with a lowered brow, not understanding what they were fighting about. All she knew was that neither one of them came to bed until the very early hours of the morning. Maybe that had something to do with it. "Don't push me, Harley. I let you off easy last night, but that doesn't mean you're in the clear. That's strike one." He flashed one long pale finger at her, making sure she got it. He glared at her. "Don't mess with the bull, baby, or you'll get the horns. Understand?" He asked sweetly, tapping her under the chin.

"Yes," She whispered.

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, sir!" She said quickly. He smiled at her enthusiasm.

"Good girl. Bat darling," He said, making Barbara look up at him with wide eyes. "Get Erik to practice with you today. I'm going to be out… Running errands."

Harley frowned, her lower lip pouting out. "When'll you be home, Mr. J?"

"I don't see how that's any of your business," He told her before walking out of the bedroom. Harley sighed and leaned against the wall. Barbara pursed her lips sadly at her friend.

"He won't be mad at you forever, Harl," She said sweetly.

Harley laughed out loud. "Yeah, just with a few second-long interludes…"

"Hey," She ushered. "When he gets home, he'll be _fine. _And until then, you have me to keep you happy. Come shower with me before I train." Harley narrowed her eyes and pursed her lips, making Barbara bat her eyelashes almost sarcastically. The blonde laughed and took Barbara's wrist, pulling her towards the bathroom. "Score," She whispered, making Harley giggle again.

By the time the two got in the shower, Harley already had two fingers buried in Barbara's cunt. She was propped up on the counter, leg up as Harley assaulted her sopping wet sex, forcing the two digits in and out of her as hard as she could. Barbara grunted loudly, hissing as Harley reached a thumb around to rub her clit, the other hand squeezing her bare ass hard. Barbara jerked the hair bands from Harley's hair, letting the blonde locks flow freely down her back. She fisted her fingers in it tightly, almost angrily as she kissed her, thrusting against her bestially. "Come on," Harley gasped as they broke the kiss. "Let's get in."

"Mm, but it's so much fun out here," Barbara breathed back, squeezing the muscles of her pussy around Harley's fingers. Harley smiled slyly and slid her fingers away from Barbara, bringing them up to her lips and sucking the juices off with a moan of pleasure. "How's it taste, baby?"

"Try it out yourself," Harley told her, stroking Barbara's lips again and then raising her hand to Barbara's mouth. She took it in her hands and sucked the finger back into her mouth as she stared straight into Harley's eyes, making her jaw slacken with lust. "Get in. I've gotta get something."

"Get something?" Barbara asked, confused, but she let her lover disappear into the other room anyway. She pursed her lips but jumped into the shower anyway, relaxing instantly under the water. She stroked her clit idly as she waited for Harley's return and wasn't disappointed when she came back. Through the foggy glass of the shower door, she saw Harley hold up a long tube like object with a flat base and rounded top. Her jaw opened when she realized it was a sex toy. "Why have I never seen this before?" Barbara asked as Harley climbed in beside her.

"I borrowed it from Ivy," Harley said with a wink. Barbara's tongue flicked out against her bottom lip. "Who gets fucked first?" She breathed, pulling Barbara closer to her by her hips so that they both stood under the stream of hot water.

Barbara grinned slowly, wickedly as she looked down at the black toy in Harley's hands. Harley saw a hint of the same insanity that she saw in the Joker's grin when he fucked her. Her clit ached with need. What was Babs going to do to her? She knew she'd let her do anything to her. She was hers for the taking. After all, she was a born submissive. "Actually, baby, I had a different idea…"

Harley handed the dildo to her eagerly, waiting with parted lips and a heaving chest. "Anything."

Barbara wrapped a hand slowly around Harley's neck, gently and lovingly, before she violently grabbed her by the hair and forced her to the shower floor. Harley groaned as her knees slammed painfully on the hard floor. She cringed as a sharp pain started to blossom in her knee caps. When she finally looked up again, she came eye to plastic with the sex toy. The dildo pointed out straight from Barbara's crotch, angled down at Harley. "I've always loved when Joker does this..." She breathed. "I'd love to see it from his perspective." Barbara shifted her legs slightly so that the rubber pressed against her clitoris. "Come on, baby. Let's see what you can do." Harley gasped in lust, but immediately grabbed onto Barbara, sucking eagerly on the rubber toy as if it was a real cock and she was really pleasing it. She moaned as it hit her uvula and she gagged slightly, but Barbara refused to let her move away, holding her head still on the toy. Harley breathed in hard through her nose, her jaw stretched uncomfortably wide from the girth of the dildo. Barbara held her tight, not letting her move away at all, and instead began to pull her forward, making her deep throat the fake cock. Harley's eyes rolled up in her head to look at Barbara and what she saw was terribly sexy, and also somewhat frightening. Barbara's eyes were lidded, but her gaze was sharp as she watched the toy stretching her lover's lips apart. Her mouth was parted, and she licked her lips lustfully. She was enjoying this… Really enjoying this. She relaxed her throat muscles, trying to take as much of it into her throat as she could. It was thicker than Joker's cock and she grimaced. She wasn't used to something so large…

Her pussy leaked as she thought of it in her pussy. Or her _ass. _She shuddered violently. Harley fellated the toy expertly and passionately, sucking it and licking every surface inch that she could. She reached up to stroke Barbara's folds behind the rubber cock and Barbara shivered in response. "Harley…" She murmured.

Harley grinned around the object wantonly. She felt almost more aroused than if she was sucking a real cock. It was dirtier, stranger, sucking on something so fake, but that was also being controlled by her lover, bringing her pleasure even still. She groaned as Barbara wrapped her fingers in her hair and started to pump her back and forth on the rubber cock, making Harley gag and moan as she looked up at her lover. Barbara's chest was heaving in lust as she watched. "Now I see why he does it like this…" Barbara jerked her head against it as if she was finishing and then in a breathless voice said, "Harley, I need you to fuck me." She released Harley's head, letting her take control, willingly handing her the toy and then bending down on all fours. "Come on, sweetheart. You know how I like it." Harley licked her lips, pondering what to do with her new found control. Stick it to her hard like she's hoping for, or draw it out and make her beg? As Barbara watched over her shoulder, she smiled at Harley as she positioned the cock in front of Barbara's entrance. Harley smiled back at her, narrowing her eyes slightly as if inspecting her. "What?" She asked, feeling slightly self conscious.

"You're just really gorgeous," Harley told her after a minute, and then blushed. Barbara bit her lip as she grinned at her lover.

"Look at who's talking, "Barbara finally said. Using the brief flirting to Harley's advantage, she slammed the rubber inside of her on the last syllable of her sentence and she cried out as her body lurched forward. "Thanks for the warning," She said with a slight laugh.

Harley giggled as she push and pull the dildo out of her sex. She was breathing hard only a few minutes in from the exertion of fucking her at a steady pace. "Benefits of having a vagina," Harley said. "No work during sex." Barbara grinned with her eye closed as she rocked with Harley's movements.

"Don't worry," Babs said. "I'll fuck you next." She turned her head over her shoulder, winking at Harley. She licked her lips at the sight. Barbara really was terribly beautiful. Especially now, under the water like this. Her hair was wet and thrown over her back, drops of water dripping from her lips and eyelashes as she moaned. When Harley saw a stubborn water droplet hanging onto her nipple and refusing to fall, she felt her pussy tense up in response. She was so delicious. Harley reluctantly remembered how much she'd hated Batigrl only a month ago. How jealous she had been that Mr. J was giving _her _attention and not Harley. Now Harley was roughly fucking her ex-nemesis on the floor of their shower. _Their shower! _They had a shower together! The way the tables had turned was carnal in the extreme. Harley hadn't realized how fast she was shoving the rubber cock inside of Barbara until she heard her moaning gutturally and saw her drop her forehead to the shower floor. When she made a move to slow down, Barbara shook her head with a face that looked like she was in pain. "No! No, please. Don't stop. For the love of God," She moaned. "Don't you dare stop."

Feeling her own cunt gush warm fluids, she breathed in deep and resumed her wild pace of pounding. Her cunt was gripping it tightly, and the work it took to get it in and out quickly was getting more and more difficult. "Come for me," Harley breathed in Barbara's ear, making her hiss in pleasure.

"Harley..?" Barbara asked breathlessly.

"Mm?" She replied, stroking her fingers across her skin, squeezing her hips and bottom.

"Did you…" She paused to gasp loudly. "Did you… _Like _what Batman did to you?" Harley didn't stop moving the toy, but she took her time replying, trying to formulate a response. Eventually, she just asked one question.

"Why do you ask?"

"I did," Barbara whispered. "It took me a little while to realize that I liked it when he forced me, but…" She closed her eyes, relishing in the memory. "I'd never seen him that way. It was _hot._ You like when Joker forces you, don't you?"

Harley flinched. "That's different. Mr. J isn't _perverse. _He's violent, sure…" She felt a stirring in her loins when she thought of her Puddin's brutal fucks. She'd ended up with dozens of bruises, cracked ribs, maybe a broken bone here and there and some cuts, but they were all worth it. They were all for him. And he had a way about him where… Even as he abused her… He knew how to make it feel good. If not good, then addictive. She wanted it even though it hurt. She wanted anything he was willing to give her.

"But wasn't it at least a… Oh! Fuck… A little fun?" She asked between gasps and moans. She was close, that was obvious. Harley had no clue how she had the clarity to be having a fluent conversation even as her orgasm was rapidly approaching.

"It wasn't fun," Harley whispered. "Though, I guess I can see what you're saying. He was so…" She closed her eyes, trying to think of the words for it. She let her fingers wander around to stroke Barbara's clit and she shuddered against Harley. "Tyrannical. Domineering."

"Uh…" She moaned, fisting her palms tightly. "He forced a huge bottle in my cunt… God, it felt so good… I keep having this fantasy… About us… Joker and Batman…" Harley's jaw slackened as Barbara spoke. She made it seem so sexy, like it wasn't that bad. Now that Harley thought about it… Was it really that bad? Was it any worse than what Mr. J did to her? Her clit throbbed again and she moaned. "And forcing Robin to watch," She whispered.

Harley gasped, her fingers wildly manipulating Barbara's clit and she erupted into her climax, grunting and gasping, bucking her hips against Harley as her legs tensed to control the pleasure. As Barbara came around the toy, Harley lowered her head to suck the juices from her cunt as they spilled out. Barbara collapsed onto the floor of the shower, panting hard. "Oh, baby," Harley murmured, stroking Barbara's hair away from her eyes. "I really like the way you think."

**The Batman rolled to a graceful stop on the roof of the MCU building. **He didn't want to come, but he knew something was up. The Bat Signal was shining brightly in the sky… But on either side of the winds, the word _HA _was written in scraggly handwriting. Joker wanted to get his attention. Well now he had it. "Where are you?" Batman screamed into the darkness. It was quiet for a moment. Utterly silent. It was eerie. "Joker!" He growled. Slowly, the sound of rapid clicking began on the other side of the roof. Batman gritted his teeth, shutting off the Bat Signal and switching on his night vision. He approached the noise cautiously and with every step, the clicking grew louder but never slowed. When he turned a corner around the cement power room, he scowled when he saw a pair of chattering teeth merrily bouncing around the roof. Batman hissed, picking up the toy. As soon as his hand landed on it, a bright light flashed from his right, flickering on and off to get his attention. Batman frowned, his brow pulling low. It made sense. Joker wouldn't show up at the MCU unless he had to, or he had a bigger plan. This was just to get ahold of Batman. It was only an unhappy coincidence that the Signal was on the roof of this particular building.

Batman snapped the toy in half and just as he went to throw it down onto the cement, he froze. On the inside of the toy, on the roof of the mouth, Joker had written in neon green marker, _Why don't you come find me, Bats? _Batman rolled his eyes at his enemies ridiculous flirtatious teasing. What did he even want with Batman? He was staying out of Joker's business, not even bothering with trying to find Barbara any more. He hadn't even made an appearance as the Batman in weeks. Using his sonar, he pinpointed the building that the light had flashed from and then grappled up onto the next building without hesitation.

When he arrived at the correct floor, he realized he was at a miscellaneous apartment complex. The window was cracked and he easily pushed it up, crawling into the vacant house. A flashlight set on a timer was dying out on a tripod in front of him. He knocked it over to step into the room and then found the second pair of teeth, cracking them open to see the Joker's next sarcastic remark. _You're getting closer! _Bruce chucked the shattered play thing behind him as he crawled to the window. _Do you really want to do this, Bruce? Really? _

_Not particularly, but what choice do I have?_

_The choice to go home and forget about that murdering psychopath and the little traitor Gordon._

_He isn't killing anyone yet. Maybe he really does want to talk._

_When has the Joker just wanted to talk? Are you really trusting him? He's crazy._

_So am I if I'm talking to myself. _His nose wrinkled in discomfort. His internal dialogue had been driving him crazy. It seemed to bounce back and forth between the same few topics: When/if Barbara would show her face next, if Gordon would ever speak to him again, and what Joker was planning next. He still cared. Of course he cared, it was his entire being to protect Gotham with all he had. It was just… Harder now. A whole different type of anger was bubbling inside him, waiting to blow it's top. When it came to his parent's death, he dressed up like a flying Bat that protected citizens. When his entire family turned on him… What would he do now? As angry as Bruce was and had always been, a crippling sadness would occasionally knock him off his feet. Joker had stolen everything from him.

With a loud roar, he slammed his gloved fist into the wall. Powdery dry wall rained over him and the floor and he jerked his fist out from the hole in the wall angrily. Bruce took a deep breath and then leaned against the wall. Anger. Sadness. Lust. It seemed those were the only emotions that could speak to him right now. What was Barbara _doing _to him? He'd raped Harley Quinn! Not that she didn't necessarily deserve it… But it wasn't about that. It was about him. His morals were slipping away. It was dizzying and confusing, but also took a large burden off his shoulders.

A bright light flickered from the window and he turned on his sonar to find the spot. Ace Chemicals. Go figure. Bruce hopped up onto the window sill and jumped into the air, free falling. The adrenaline sharpened his vision, made every nerve of his skin come alive. At the last second, he shot out of the grapple and swung high up into the air. This was the biggest thing he missed about going out as Batman every night. He loved to fly. Maybe he should take up ziplining…

When he landed on the roof of Ace Chemicals, he wasn't surprised to see a group of men in clown masks standing in a semi circle, waiting for him. "Move, boys, he's the guest of honor," The Joker said, almost offended. He pushed the men away from him as he walked out towards his enemy. "Thanks for meeting me, Bats," He said in a low voice with a devilish grin.

"What do you want, Joker?" He growled.

He laced his hands behind his back and began to pace, shaking his head. "It's not what _I _want. Truly. Occupational hazard, you could say. I _have _missed you, though…"

"Get to the point." Batman scowled furiously at the clown who was holding back a smile as he tried to look upset. It took a lot to get the Joker upset.

"_Patience _is a virtue, you know," The Joker scolded. Batman just glared at him, not bothering with a response. "Well! I don't see why you're so angry with _me!_"

"You've ruined everything. Stolen my family."

The Joker narrowed his eyes, leaning his head forward as if asking _what are you talking about? _"_Me?_" He asked, shocked at the insinuation. Batman nodded once. Joker gasped, bringing his hand to his mouth and then dropping it, bored. "I did nothing," The Joker clarified. "I had my fun with your little friend, and then released her out into the wild to be free! It's not my fault that she wanted to come back." Slowly, a charming yet malicious grin found it's way to the Joker's face. "Although, I'm sure the _great sex _was hard to stay away from," He told him a deep, evil voice.

Batman bared his teeth like an animal. "Don't you talk about her like —"

"Like what?" Joker shouted, throwing his hands out. "If I recall correctly, _you're _the one that terrified her out of her wits when you had your vicious way with her, the poor ickle thing." Joker pouted. He was only a few yards away now and the Batman was finding it difficult not to lunge towards him and slam his fist into his face. _Four men, all armed, two guns, two with knives. I can take them. _He was about to make his move when Joker spoke again. "Though, of course… She _was the one _that seduced you… And crawled back to me. _And happily _begged me to fuck her as you and Dear Old Dad watched."

"This isn't Barbara's fault." Batman was angry at her, of course he was, but he knew how the Joker could manipulate and he wasn't about to allow it to happen to himself. Barbara was not to blame. Not Barbara Gordon. Maybe the Joker's new play thing, his hench wench, but that wasn't _Barbara. _

"Don't lie to yourself! You act as if she's someone else entirely!" Batman stepped back, shocked at how easily the Joker had read him. "It's her, _Bats. _Same woman, different _taste. _You want proof? Why don't you just talk to her yourself," He hissed. Batman was about to reply, opening his mouth, but Joker beat him to it again. "Oh, don't worry. I'll take you to her," He said with a wink. Batman's brow pulled low and in the same moment, the Joker had grabbed a pair of chattering teeth from his pocket and slammed them to the ground in front of Bruce's feet.

"No!" Batman screamed, dodging away. A misty gas exploded from the toy and he started to cough, gagging on the smokey substance. His vision started to fog and he strained to see his attacker. The silhouette of the Joker appeared behind the gas, legs apart, hands on his hips. He leaned down to smile at Batman.

"Nighty night," He cooed. Batman passed out.

**Oh, dear! What's going to happen to poor Brucey Boy? Joker might have some evil plans up his sleeve... (Let's hope so).**

**In response to anon Guest, who said, "****Truly gifted. I've become a huge fan of this and your Tension series. No idea how you can keep up w/ both." Well, anon, it can be a struggle sometimes to write multiple stories but it's so much fun I can't stop myself! Honestly, my secret is... Are you ready? I don't have a life. So it gives me lots of time to drabble and write and plot and scheme. I am so glad that you like this and Tension! I've had so much fun writing them both and the people that support me are so amazing. It's been a great experience. If I ever get published, I'm probably going to end up putting everyone who has ever reviewed on here in the acknowledgements, because I seriously can't do without you all.**


	29. Chapter 29

**chapter 29**

Bruce Wayne woke up to a pounding headache, a twisting stomach, and the sound of cheerful whistling. "Joker…" He groaned. "You won't get away with this." The Joker walked closer, leaning towards him conspiratorially. The lighting was terribly dim, but he could see his features and his gleaming smile.

"Oh, I don't know, Bats… Who would bother to come looking?" He asked with a grin. Batman realized the triviality of the situation. He had no one to come look for him. No Gordon. No Robin. No Batgirl. He struggled against his binds and looked down in horror to see he was wrapped up tightly in a straightjacket and tied around a post. He grunted as he wriggled against it. The Joker snapped and blinding fluorescents kicked in around him. Squinting, he turned to the side, trying to shield his irises from the violent sharpness of the light. When he finally was able to look around without being in major pain, he took in his surroundings with discomfort. "Bennett's club?" Batman asked in a gruff voice.

The Joker sneered and backhanded the Bat with his knuckles, making Batman grunt. Breathing heavily, he glared at Joker and spat a mouthful of blood. It was dripping from his tongue and the taste was like sucking on a penny. "_My _club, actually. Boxy, the dear, was just a, uh… Temporary resident." He giggled once. Batman looked up when he first the clicking of boots approaching. He strained to see around the Joker, an icicle of fear in his gut as he thought that it was Barbara. When he saw the familiar red and black outfit and baseball bat, he sighed.

"Harley," He muttered, more to himself than to her.

"Hey, Bat Brain." As she neared him, she scowled and lifted her leg, smacking him straight in the jaw with her heavy combat boot. "_That's _for last time." The Bat smacked into the opposite cheek that Joker had hit and then she _hmph_ed in satisfaction.

Through his teeth, he gritted out, "And what's that one for?"

She shrugged chirpily and said, "Just for fun!" He watched her circle her boyfriend and a gleam of light caught his eye. His belt was looped loosely around her waist. He growled violently. She looked down and smiled and the Joker's reaction was much the same.

"Aw, feeling a little helpless without your toys?" He asked in a voice like he was talking to a child. Batman bared his teeth at him again and Joker chuckled. "You're adorable."

"What do you want from me, clown?" He demanded, jerking against the tight binds.

"You never get tired of being so _blandly predictable_, do you?" Joker asked, exasperated. He bent down and rested his hands on his knees. "It isn't about what I want! It's about our mutual friend. Where's the Little Bat?" He demanded of Harley.

She was leaning on her bat and jumped when he growled at her. "I'll go find her, Mr. J!" She squeaked.

He grinned at her, but it was dark and she tried to smile back but failed. "That's a good girl." The jester girl quickly made her way from the room, even as she fled, her steps still light and airy. Batman thought she had music constantly playing in her head. "Listen… She's still a little, uh… _Sore… _from your last meeting." He winked lecherously at Batman as if they were old friends. "Brace yourself."

"Barbara won't hurt me," Bruce spat at him, littering his face with his saliva and blood. Joker laughed as he wiped his face off.

"That's not really the point," The Joker said with a smile and a cocked head. The clown licked his lips, straightened up and flashed the Batman a smile before disappearing across the room. The Batman hissed when the Joker turned the corner. He writhed against his binds, trying desperately to free his arms from the straight jacket. Screaming out in frustration, he slammed his cowled head back against the post. It was minutes later that he heard footsteps again. Batman opened his eyes and watched the corner, waiting for them to return. His teeth gritted when Barbara walked around the corner herself. She tucked a piece of hair behind her ear as she approached and smiled at him. It wasn't extravagant, or vicious. It was small and maybe a little sly, but not malicious.

"Comfy?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. She knelt down to be eye level with him and he growled.

"Let. Me. _Go,_" He growled.

"Bruce," She whispered. "You know you want to be here."

As Barbara reached out a hand to touch him, he snapped at her, "Don't you dare lay a finger on me." She blinked, but then a steady resolve fell over her features and Bruce grimaced. Maybe taunting her wasn't the right thing to do. He was powerless here and he most definitely didn't trust her anymore…

"I won't lay a finger on you… How about a hand?" Her open palm smacked across his face and he grunted. As soon as he looked back at her, she grabbed him by the cowl and crushed her lips against his, manipulating her mouth with his. Using his only defense, Bruce bit down with as much force as he could on her lower lip. Barbara released a guttural moan and he thought himself triumphant for a moment, only to growl in frustration when he realized it only aroused her further. Barbara crawled onto his lap, rubbing her crotch against his. "You know, Bruce… I never actually _wanted you _before all this happened." She methodically stripped herself of her clothing as she spoke. "And as much as you and I have developed this tension…" She gestured to his red, stinging face. "I really just can't seem to get enough of you." He hadn't realized she'd freed the armor above his cock and when her fist grabbed it roughy, he hissed.

"You don't want me, Barbara. You want anything you can fuck," He spat.

She rolled her eyes. "Don't act like I'm some slut! I don't _fuck _to get respect or to get people's attention. I _fuck _because I want to. And if you can fuck your best friend's girlfriend without feeling guilty, then why should I feel guilty for fucking… Anyone?" He could see anger in her eyes, but it was outweighed by the sexual passion she felt. He cringed at her accusations. He knew what he did was wrong, but it wasn't his fault. It was hers. Her's and Joker's. Barbara yanked the hemline of his boxers back and freed his cock to the cool air. She licked her lips as she looked down at it, rubbing her cunt against it with purpose. "Now. Time to get even," She said, stripping herself of her underwear and then positioning herself above his member.

"I hate you," He hissed.

"You think that's going to stop me?" She asked him. Barbara lowered herself down on his cock, impaling herself on him and inhaled sharply at the fullness. "Oh…" She couldn't place all the emotions she felt right now. All Barbara knew was that the ball was in her court now. He'd had his way with her, and now she was taking him. As she started to bounce up and down on him, he growled and turned his head, but Barbara didn't mind. This was for her, after all. "Listen, Bruce," She said breathlessly as she rode him. His teeth were gritted and he refused to acknowledge her, but she felt him twitching inside of her and knew it must be torture not to react. "You didn't have to fuck me that night. But you did. And now things suck, but really, can it get any worse? Why try to keep refusing something that you so obviously want?" She touched his chin gently, coming to a stop on him, sitting down on his lap so that he was buried inside her. His eyes clamped shut as he held back a moan. Barbara turned his head towards her so that he would look into her eyes and she cocked her head to the side. "Come on," She whispered. "One more time. Stop resisting…" Expertly she flexed the muscles of her sex around him, squeezing him tightly and he exhaled sharply as if in pain.

"You're driving me mad, Barbara," Bruce finally said.

She leaned forward and rested her forehead on his. "Isn't it fun?" She whispered.

"If you're going to fuck me, then fuck me," He growled. Barbara grinned, reaching behind his head to free him of the cowl, tossing it to the side. She kissed him wildly, tangling her fingers in his hair. As she started riding him again, she felt his hips bucking up into the air to chase her cunt and she moaned. "Untie me," He hissed into her ear. Barbara could guess how hard this was for him. Bruce was the one on top, the one in control. He was always in control. And now he was helpless, unable to move at all and at the mercy of a woman who was completely and ultimately sexually depraved.

"You know I want to," She gasped in response, throwing her head back. He groaned at the erotic sight of her breasts bouncing as she rode him, her lips parted, hair falling in luscious waves down her back… "God, I could ride you all night."

He grunted again, bucking his hips and trying desperately to reach his climax. How long would she torture him? "Fuck," He hissed. He sighed in relief when she started bouncing on him faster, sliding up and down his cock as quickly as she could. She was close, too. Bruce relaxed slightly, feeling his orgasm approaching steadily. He couldn't wait to blow his load deep into her… He groaned when he felt her pussy contracting over and over around him as she came. It was a silent orgasm, one of the most powerful. She was frozen on him as she held her breath, unable to move from her position, in too much pleasure to do anything but stare at the heavens in bliss. As she relaxed against him, she felt his seed pouring out into her and knew he'd came with her. He was gasping underneath her, teeth grinding as the final wave of his climax faded. It was silent for a moment, her head resting on his shoulder, both of them gasping, his softened cock still buried inside of her pussy. "What does he want with me?" Bruce asked in a quiet voice. "Was this just for you to fuck me again?"

Barbara shook her head against him and took a deep breath. "I don't know. Not for sure." After a minute, her hand slid up his chest to stroke his cheek and she looked up to meet his eyes. "I know we aren't partners anymore," She whispered. "But I won't let him hurt you." Bruce stayed silent in response, swallowing, but not bothering with words. Slowly, Barbara rose off of him and they both shuddered at the feeling. She tucked his cock back into his boxers, but didn't bother with the armor and then securely tucked the cowl back over his head, moving the hair from his eyes. She pressed her lips to his for one more kiss, letting it linger slowly before grabbing her clothes and leaving the room. Bruce passed out almost immediately.

**Okay, guys, I just want you to brace yourself, because there is some intense stuff coming up in the next few chapters... I'm plotting still, but the things I have running through my mind are deliciously creepy and I'm very excited to write 'em down and show you guys. **

**In reply to Manae Lightpost, I actually have some really interesting plans for this story where Crane shows up (though it's much later) and it leads into a great place to start a spin off, which I'm hoping I'll do. I love Crane smut, or Crane anything and I had so much fun writing Three's A Crowd. Something about him... And about Joker and him... And about all that. You understand! :) **


	30. Chapter 30

**chapter 30**

"He's all yours, J," Barbara said as she walked out of the room. She started to put her clothes back on now that she was out of the room and the Joker laughed.

"You enjoyed yourself, I presume?" He asked. Barbara walked up to him, smiling and grabbed him by the cock through his pants.

"You know I did."

"Dirty girl," The Joker scolded.

Harley spoke up from the couch, where she sat with one leg crossed over the other and her arm over the back of the couch. "So what's going to happen next?"

"Well, my dear little harlequin," J said. "I'm thinking we treat him to a little show next time." Harley squealed in excitement. She'd developed quite a taste for being watched. "But I'm going to let him stew first… Pooh, I need you to do me a favor."

"Yeah, boss?" She asked eagerly, desperate to please. He grinned at her enthusiasm.

"Not that kind of favor, pumpkin pie. Can you round up some of the boys and make a supply run for Daddy?" He tapped her under the chin and Harley swooned under his affections, but quickly nodded and agreed.

"Sure thing, Mr. J," She said lovingly, kissing him on the cheek and then skipping away to find Erik. Harley dropped her bat by the bedroom and quickly changed into a simple pair of leggings and a sweater, throwing her hair down and cleaning her face of the heavy make up. Harley grabbed her bag and then hurried to go find the henchmen. "Erik!" She called out. "I need a favor, and a ride!"

"What's up, Quinn?" He asked when she got up the stairs. Erik had his feet kicked up and was reading a newspaper absently.

"We're going out for supplies, mkay? Where's Barry?"

Erik pursed his lips as he looked around the room. "Probably outside, working on the van like always. Let's go find him and we'll hit the road." Erik threw down the paper and jumped up, Harley following behind as they made their way down to the back exit. As Erik predicted, Barry was found half way underneath the big van, his feet kicked out as he tinkered. "Barry, we're goin' to town, you coming?"

"Who's staying here with the boss?" Barry asked from underneath the car.

"Don't know, don't care," Erik said, resulting in a smack from Harley on the shoulder. He cringed and scowled at her, but rolled his eyes and made his way to the other car. The car used to belong to Erik before he joined Joker in his crime escapades. Now it was the gang's car. "Are you coming or not?" He asked impatiently as he opened the door. Harley had already jumped into the passenger seat, kicked her feet up and twisted the key in the ignition by the time that Barry replied.

"You guys'll be fine without me, right?"

Erik sighed. "Yeah, I guess. Hold down the fort, Bear."

"Will do," Barry said absently as a tool clinked to the ground. Erik hopped into the Volkswagen beside Harley and quickly reversed, pulling out of the back lot in two seconds flat. Harley quickly turned the radio on cheerfully, excited to be running errands. She got cooped up much too easily and when she stayed in one building for too long, cabin fever set in like a bitch. It wasn't much longer before they reached the looked convenience store. Harley checked herself one more time in the mirror and was satisfied with how normal she looked before hopping out of the car, followed quickly by Erik. "Plan as usual?"

"Rightaroonie," Harley said with a smile, leaning against the van. "I'll be in there in five." She waved cheerfully at him and he nodded, pulling his wallet from his pocket as he walked forward. Harley was used to theft. It was just part of the lifestyle she led. She wasn't against paying for things. After all, everything was so much easier when you could just walk into a building and buy your snacks instead of trying to hide them in your coat pocket. The plan was and had always been that Erik, the strong, manly man that he was would buy the medical supplies (only the minimum, they could get more at other stores later), water bottles, easy foods like trail mix and canned goods and strike up a conversation about how excited he was getting for the hiking trip him and his friends were going on that weekend. Then, Harley, the sweet, innocent thing she was would go in and get everything else, such as the snack foods they all wanted and needed, milk, cereal, coffee grounds (lots of it) and creamer, cosmetics like shampoo and conditioner and if she was tempted, maybe a tie or two for her Puddin'. If they were in the right kind of place. She patiently waited, fingering the small wad of cash in her own wallet before she went inside, completely ignoring Erik and not acknowledging him even slightly. She smiled sweetly at the security guard, dropping her bag into the front end of the cart before making her way towards the back of the small super market. They didn't bother buying their supplies in bulk, except for coffee. The way they lived, they never knew how fast they'd have to leave and it wasn't in their interest to leave a trail of full cabinets and refrigerators. The coffee could travel easily, and they never actually had any extra to bring. Harley smiled when she thought of how quickly Mr. J drained the grounds. He slept no more than three or so hours of the night and functioned purely on adrenaline, will power and caffeine. She sighed lovingly as she filled her cart.

After the past few weeks, things had changed so much that her and Mr. J never actually got any alone time. She didn't mind the fact that Babs was around (she loved it!) but she couldn't remember the last time her man had settled his attentions solely on her. Sure, he hardly ever did before, either, but at least it happened sometimes. Now, when they played, it was always a threesome. Harley loved that, but damn, she missed being the one focus in Joker's eyes. Her core flared warmly as she thought of how they used to play. His angry, passionate, lust filled eyes staring straight at her, not distracted by anything but the delicious, violent, erotic sex they were about to have. They could drag on for hours…

Harley gasped loudly when she realized that her cart had slammed into someone in front of her. "Oh, I'm so sorry," The man said sincerely as he turned to face her.

"It's all good!" Harley said, her voice chipper. She was the Joker's girlfriend and as much as she enjoyed the feeling of pulling a trigger at somebodies face, she was still polite and loved to talk when she had the chance. When the young man turned in a complete 180, they both froze, him with his hand on the item he was grabbing and Harley mid-step.

"Shit," Dick Grayson hissed, lunging forward to grab her by the forearm. "What are you doing here?" He growled quietly in her face, shoving her back against the shelf.

"Hey, you ain't got no right to touch me, mister! You're not a cop!" She scowled as she scolded him and Dick bared his teeth.

"I've still got authority over scum like you," He hissed.

"If you take me in right now, you blow your cover, Bird Brain," She whispered up at him. "You sure that's what you want? After you, we've only got one left." With her free hand she lifted one finger to wag it in his face. Another customer walked by them and paused momentarily, looking concerned at the show of dominance. Harley squeaked and in a moment of blind panic, grabbed Dick by his hair and pulled his face down to hers, crushing their lips together. The woman gasped, hurriedly walking away and Harley released him as quickly as possible. He scowled angrily at her.

"Touch me again and I'll happily blow both of our covers."

"You're cute, kid," Harley told him, shrugging him off of her with her shoulder. Dick reluctantly stepped back and watched as she scooted the cart forward, heading down the aisle, her full hips swinging like she was dancing as she walked.

"Is she okay?" He asked finally. "Really okay?"

Harley paused and turned to look at him with narrowed eyes. "She's happier than ever," She told him honestly. Dick swallowed, his adam's apple bobbing. "And she isn't hurt."

He nodded. "I'm not letting you go. I'm waiting till you leave. Watch your back, Harleen."

She winked at him sweetly and then turned back, her smiling turning into a vicious snarl as she walked. He wanted to play? Fine. She'd play. After all… Barbara _had _wanted him to watch…

**I know it was a short chapter, I'm sorry. :( I'm up at my sister's and didn't have my laptop charger and it died so I haven't been able to write but I wanted to update as soon as I could! Chapter thirty one should be a lot longer and a lot more intense! I hope this was at least enough to sate your curiosities. For all the fans of the other stories (such as Revelation and Tension) that I'm working on, they should also be updated soon. I'm at a stump with Revelation but the ideas for Tension are just spilling out! I'm excited so I hope you are too! Can't wait to update again, and Happy Holidays you darling jesters.**


	31. Chapter 31

**chapter 31**

Harley Quinn met up with Erik in the back corner of the store. He was browsing a shelf and she nonchalantly stood beside him, her eyes never meeting his. "Robin's here," She whispered.

"What?" He hissed, controlling himself from snapping at her.

"He's here. As Dick Grayson. I've got a plan. I'll call Barry, have him show up. Bird Brain will try to follow us, no doubt… Barry will grab him before he leaves."

Erik licked his lips. "Quinn, you're a genius. I'll call Bear. If Dick sees you again, he'll be watching you. I won't be a suspect."

Harley's lips twitched into a smile and she looked down at his clothes — a white fleece sweater and blue jeans. "You're right. You don't look too intimidating without out all that leather and ink," She teased. He shot her a look in his peripheral.

"Watch it, Harley," He said, but his lips turned up.

"Oh, shush, you look cute," She added, bumping him with her hip. She winked before she rolled her cart away, leaving Erik to roll his eyes at her retreating form. Harley left it up to her right hand man to make the plans and instead distracted herself with keeping an eye out for Robin and making sure he didn't decide to pull the Bat Brand of disappearing magically. Finally, when she caught sight of him again, she headed up to the checkout line, giving Erik a slight nod when she saw he was already grabbing his bags. After the two had headed outside and took turns loading the car, Harley climbed into the front seat. "Is Barry here?"

"Right over there," Erik said, looking to the left. Harley grinned when she saw the van parked next to the only motorcycle in the parking lot. Dick Grayson's.

"Wonderful. Should we go?"

"Yeah." He started up the engine while he watched the infamous Robin walk from the store. His jaw was tight and he flashed a wicked glare at the van before heading to the other side of the parking lot. He shoved his grocery bag into his backpack and threw it over his shoulders as he was about to climb onto the bike. Erik started to reverse, heading from the lot while Harley watched in the rearview mirror. They disappeared before she could see Barry do the job.

When they got back to the house Harley squealed in delight as she hopped from the car. Barry was pulling in as they unloaded the bags from the back. Harley skipped merrily around to the back of the van as Barry hopped out from the front and came around to the back, holding the jingling keys. When the doors slammed open, Harley grinned, her hands on her hips and her hip cocked out with one of the boys on either side. Dick growled through the silver tape on his mouth and glared at her, writhing up on his shoulder. "Surprise!" She said cheerfully. "Welcome to our Ha-Hacienda, Big Bird."

"**Mr. J! Look **_**what we brought,**_" **She sung happily as she walked into the house with a flourish and a slamming door. **Erik and Barry were carrying in the struggling form of a bound and gagged Dick Grayson and dropped him on the hard floor. Joker appeared from the top of the stairs, followed quickly by Barbara, looking unkempt with messy hair and a twisted tank top. Harley knew what they'd been up to. Harley yanked the tape from Dick's mouth and he screamed out in pain.

"You bitch clown!" He shouted.

Joker's face twisted into multiple emotions as he saw the surprise package on the ground. A smile broke out on his face. "Harley," He purred darkly. "You shouldn't have." He skipped down the steps cheerfully until he was in front of Robin, dropping down to his haunches and smiling widely in his face. "What a lovely little surprise, _Richard,_" Joker said, tapping his cheek.

"Dick?" Barbara's voice piped up from behind. Joker moved out of the way and Barbara walked forward, her face etched in surprise. Dick's eyes widened as he took her in. Her cheeks were flushed, her long red hair thrown around her face, her top twisted around, nipples poking obviously through the material and her sweatpants rode low on her hips. _She was fucking Joker. _Rage bubbled forth within him and he bared his teeth.

"Batman will find me, you disgusting piece of slime!"

Joker pulled Harley against him, stroking her hair sweetly. "Oh, Robin, ole' boy. I'm sure he'll find you sooner than you think," He said darkly. "Barry," He demanded and the lackey jumped up immediately. "Take him into the other room so he can be with his, uh… Partner in crime." Dick looked up at Barbara in confusion, his brow pulling low, but Joker laughed and interrupted, grabbing Barbara by the hip and yanking her against his other side. "Oh, no, not this one." His grin could've made Dick piss himself. It was pure and utter malice, disturbing humor and joy. He was suddenly terrified. As Barry went to grab Dick, he growled angrily again and Harley bit her lip as she smiled. The Joker laughed once, dropping his hand from Barbara's hip and pulling his girlfriend into him, kissing her lips passionately, making the blonde sigh in pleasure. Barbara leaned against the wall as she watched her ex lover being dragged away. Dick was pained by the sight of her sitting there and doing nothing. A month ago, this never would've happened. As he was shoved into the room, the light flipped on and Barry slammed the door, leaving him alone to catch his bearings. Dick grunted as he tried to sit up but stopped the moment he heard a voice.

"Oh, no. Dick?"

**Hello everyone! Sorry I haven't updated recently. There's been a lot of stuff going on in my life. Death in the family, starting a new job... Lots of things. I hope you all are having a great start to the new year and had good holidays! **


End file.
